The House of Yami
by Darkflowerofheaven
Summary: It was a small town that the young couple, Yugi and Anzu moved to. A simple peaceful loving town! The town has only one flaw, and that involved a small house on a fairly large hill at the end of the town. People have gone there and never returned! Sadly for Anzu, her husband is quite the daredevil, and loves a life threatening challenge. Peachshipping now, Puzzleshipping later.
1. Moving In

**: I am sure that I, and many of my readers, can say; FINALLY! To this story. The House of Yami had been in a tie with 3 polls, only to be defeated on the last couple of days, and now it is finally here! I hope you all enjoy and are glad that The House of Yami finally won it's chance to appear! I do not own Yugioh!:**

'Welcome to Heiwa!' a bright blue sign read as a small blue car passed by. Heiwa, a place that wasn't known hardly at all, hardly anyone knew of it and that made it as peaceful as it's name says. The area was a lush green color, sidewalks on the side had people walking on it who occasionally stopped and greeted one another, and buildings that were not too small and not too big. A paradise for the happy couple in the blue car.

The woman in the passengers seat gazed out the window with a dreamy look in her eyes, she looked to be in her twenties and had bright sky blue eyes along with short shoulder length chestnut brown hair. She looked to the driver, a man who truly didn't look his age at all. He looked like a very short high schooler, but in reality he was in his mid twenties. He had a child-like face, bright amethyst colored eyes, and black spiked up hair with his eye color outlining it, with the hair he had bright yellow bangs that framed his face.

The two had planned on moving to the place for months after they had married. They had gotten married after dating for four years, all the way through high-school, in anyone's eyes they were the perfect couple. The woman had wanted to move there first due to the fact she thought it would be nice for a change of pace from their place they used to live in, which was an obnoxious area full of trouble. She didn't work, so she was always subjected to the tortures of immature children who would comment on her looks or her age. The man worked but only at home, for he was a writer and had a very good income. He had been made fun of as well, due to his face and height, but he had paid it no mind at all. Once the woman brought up the subject of moving, he had been reluctant but after hearing her explanations, he had agreed.

The car zoomed past down streets of stores, restaurants, schools, and houses. The woman was practically holding in her giggles of happiness as their new house came into view, she had always looked at it over the internet, after all they had bought it over it. It was a two story house that was a light blue color with a dark gray roof, it had a large front and backyard, and a garage to the side. The car pulled into the driveway of the garage and stopped. The woman burst out of the car and looked around, smiling and then twirling around with her arms spread out.

"We're finally here!" She squealed as she giggled. "Isn't it great, Yugi?!" She stopped in mid spin and held out her arms to the house. Yugi had exited the car and began to chuckle at his wife's actions, she was the perfect wife for him. Yugi looked at the house and nodded.

"It looks better in real life." Yugi commented as he took a step next to his wife. He was a couple inches shorter then his wife, but he didn't care, and she didn't either. She loved him no matter how tall he was, and she always reminded him of that whenever someone commented on his size.

"Doesn't it?" His wife sighed happily, she looked behind them and pouted as she began to think. "Yugi, where's our furniture?"

"I left it at the house." Yugi said with a smile as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a key. His wife gaped at his response.

"But Yugi! We spend hundreds on the furniture!"

"I know."

"Then why did you leave it?"

"I dunno." Yugi spoke blankly as he placed the key into the house door and unlocked it.

"What do you mean you dun-" She stopped in mid sentence as she looked inside the opened door and put her hands to her mouth. Yugi smirked at his wife's expression, it was exactly what he wanted.

"What was that about furniture, Anzu?" Yugi teased as he entered the house, waving the key as he did so. Anzu pouted and walked into the house. Yugi had ordered new furniture for their house and to have it placed where ever, their boxes of their stuff ,on the other hand, had been shipped a day beforehand and were scattered amongst the house in the rooms they were said to be in.

"It's beautiful!" Anzu gasped out as she looked at the inside. As soon as you entered, you would see light blue walls, pure white carpet, a light brown staircase with designs on the decorative railings, and many doors that led to different rooms. Anzu could barely wait to explore the house, she wanted to see the marble counter tops and tables in the kitchen, the back porch with a balcony only a few feet off the ground, the crystal clean bathrooms (They had two), her husband's peaceful study room, the small but not too small guest room, the large main bedroom. She wanted to see all of it!

"It is." Yugi agreed as he looked around as well. The main room they were in had a large tan colored couch and two single rest chairs and a large television with boxes setting next to it. What was he saying, there were boxes everywhere! Yugi mentally groaned at having to go through it all. He looked toward the area where his wife had been to find her gone, she had gone off to explore. He chuckled and shook his head as he heard his wife's squeals from the kitchen. He headed up the stairs, placing a hand on the railing, it was cool and smooth to the touch.

At the top of the stairs, four rooms could be seen. The main bedroom's door, the upstairs bathroom's door, the guest room's door, and his study's door. His study door was the one on the farthest left. It was a pure dark brown with a iron doorknob. Yugi grabbed the knob and turned it, allowing himself entrance into the room. His eyes widened at how simple it looked. He found a work desk at the end of the room with a red lush chair behind it with a good amount of boxes on top of it, four bookshelves with boxes stacked next to them, file cabinets with boxes next to _them_, a red loveseat and a brown coffee table, and a large window.

Yugi tilted his head to the side slightly, the window was in the far back, right next to his chair behind his desk. He walked to the window and looked out it. Right outside his window he had a clear view of a hill with a small house on it. Yugi squinted his eyes, the house looked to be a dark tan color with a dark brown roof, he could barely make out if it was a two story or three story house. It looked interesting in a sense, but it was also creepy...but it was still overly interesting.

"Yugi! Where are you?!" Anzu called from downstairs. Yugi jumped at the shout and recollected himself, he had been staring at the house, as if he had been drawn to it. He took a deep breath.

"I'm in my study, Anzu!" He replied in a yell. Anzu came sprinting up the stairs, eager to see her husband's study. She gasped and looked around with a amazed look on her face.

"Oh, Yugi!" Anzu breathed out. "It's perfect for you!" She took a step toward the desk and placed her hands on it, it was as smooth as the railing of the stairs, perhaps it was made of the same wood. She ran her hands over it slowly.

"I'm glad you like it." Yugi chuckled, taking a side glance out the window, he couldn't help it. He wanted to look at the house. Anzu looked up and saw her husband's head turned toward the window with a fixated gaze on something, her curiosity was piqued and she walked to Yugi, lacing her arms around one of his.

"What're you looking at?" She questioned, leaning her head down to place it on his shoulder, it slightly hurt her neck but she didn't mind. Yugi shrugged as his eyes tore away from the sight of the house.

"Nothing." He said with a smile, Anzu pouted and giggled.

"You seem tired." She spun him around and made him place his hands on her waist, she placed her arms on his shoulders. Yugi smiled at her and began to sway gently.

"I suppose." He responded. "It was a long drive." Anzu nodded and leaned down, she kissed him gently and held him there for a good three seconds. She broke the kiss with a soft smile on her face, she spoke in a whisper.

"Let's go out to eat, I'll drive."

()()()()()()()()()

"Welcome to Hawkins Diner!" A high pitched country accented voice greeted as Yugi and Anzu entered the small bright colored diner. There were bright blue and red lamps and colors everywhere, the tables were a clear mirror like surface along with the floor and bar that lined the right side of the place, the walls were a solid white with the lights giving it decoration. People were scattered in the place, eating, delivering food, taking orders, and leaving the place.

Yugi looked at the person who had greeted them. It looked like a middle schooler, she had long blonde hair that went past her shoulders, bright blue eyes that had a hint of determination within them, and brown glasses. She was wearing a white dress that went to her knees, across the white dress was a red and blue line with the words 'Hawkins!' on it. Yugi smiled at the girl.

"Hello, a table for two." Yugi told her. The girl smiled brightly and nodded at him as she guided them to a booth table near a window, it looked out onto a busy but not too busy street. Cars passed by and so did people, again they stopped and said hi to each other, as if they all knew one another. The girl took out a notepad and pencil.

"Alrighty, what will ya'll have as a drink?" The girl spoke, her accent heavy in her words. Yugi rose an eyebrow while Anzu just giggled and whispered something along the lines of 'How cute.'. Yugi gestured for the girl to lean down slightly, the girl pouted but did as he gestured.

"You're faking that accent, aren't you?" Yugi whispered soft enough so it was only him, Anzu, and the girl who heard it. The girl flushed and jerked back and looked around, She bit her lip and nodded quickly and coughed into her hand. Anzu pouted but Yugi just smiled.

"How'd ya figur' that one out?" The girl questioned as she opened the notepad. Yugi shrugged and chuckled.

"I've been around people, so I know when someone is faking." Yugi answered. The girl grumbled something along the lines of 'How smart.' "I'll have a water." The girl noted it down and glanced toward Anzu, Anzu smiled.

"I'll have a diet coke." Anzu told her, the girl nodded and wrote it down.

"Got it." The girl flipped her notebook close and looked around before she leaned down. "Name's Rebecca." She said before she quickly walked off. Anzu looked confused and sighed.

"_I_ thought the accent was cute." Anzu commented in a grumble. Yugi laughed.

"I thought it was cute too, but it was obviously fake."

"It was not obvious."

"It was too."

"Explain yourself."

"It was too heavy to be." Yugi smiled and looked out the window, the place they had chosen to eat at wasn't too far away from their house, so he could see the small house on the hill he had seen. It was harder to see, but none the less it could be seen. Why would there be a single lonely house on a hill in a place like this? Yugi placed his elbow on the table and rested his chin in his palm, it was so...out of place.

"Yer hubby is eying up that ol' house over yonder." Rebecca told Anzu as she walked back with a silver platter in her hands with two see through glasses on top of it. Anzu nodded, Yugi seemed to be thinking very hard about the thing he was looking at...Wait...House?

"What house?" Anzu questioned as Rebecca placed the drinks in front of the couple, Yugi looked up and said thank you. Rebecca gestured toward the window.

"The ol' house of despair." Rebecca thought for a moment. "Well...that's what I like ta call et." Yugi looked at her with a smile.

"You're trying too hard on that accent of yours."

"You hush up." Rebecca pouted and pointed at the house on the hill with the side of her platter. "What ya lookin' at that ol' thing for anyhow?" Yugi shrugged.

"It seems interesting..."

"Did ya not jus' hear my nickname fer that house?" Rebecca rose an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips, one hand was still holding the platter.

"Yeah I heard it." Yugi replied. "Why do you call it that?" He was curious, the house of despair? Sounds interesting...

"Yer new aroun' these parts, ain't ya?" Rebecca questioned as she smiled and shook her head. "Dun madda, I s'pose." She looked at the house and her eyes narrowed.

"Two folks." Rebecca held up two fingers. "Wen' up to that house there and never came back, as if they ha' disappeared." She made a whoosh sound and made the two fingers flutter. Anzu rolled her eyes while Yugi listened closely to every word she said.

"Who were the two?" Yugi asked, wanting to hear more. Anzu wanted to eat, but she didn't interrupt the two's conversation. Rebecca looked up in thought

"They were aroun' the age of ,I belie', twenty." Rebecca said. "One was a married man and the othe' one was a man who no one really liked much." She sighed as she thought some more.

"The married one was a frien' of mines too." She continued. "Two of my frien's, the two got married aroun' four years ago. The wife of the married one works here." She looked around, as if wanting to try to the woman.

"What the person's name?" Yugi questioned. Rebecca scrunched her face up.

"Not ta be rude, bu' I dun like bringin' up names of the dead." Rebecca told him, Yugi was taken back by this, dead?

"How do you know they're dead?"

"Well he ain't been back fer three years." Rebecca told him, as if annoyed by the question he had said. Yugi apologized quickly and quietly.

"I didn' know the non married one, but I knew enough to know he went up to the house." Rebecca said. "He would come in here, talk about wantin' to check the thing out, he's been gone fer around six months." Rebecca looked around and rested her eyes on a clock.

"Sorry, but we'd got to cut this here talk short." Rebecca held the platter out and pressed it against her stomach, she took out the notepad and pencil from before. She placed the pencil in her mouth and opened the notepad, she took out the pencil and licked her lips.

"What'll ya'll hav'?"

()()()()()()()()()

"I'm exhausted!" Anzu cried out as she collapsed on the king sized bed in the main bedroom. The carpet was a dark red brick color and the walls were a dark chocolate brown, there was a body mirror, a walk in closet, dressers, and a bookshelf. Yugi didn't want to voice it, but he didn't really like the room much. The two had eaten after the talk and had talked more to Rebecca, Yugi had learned that she only did the accent to earn more tips because many people thought the accent was cute and that her grandfather owned the diner. When they had returned home, they had began to unpack some items, they had unpacked half of the kitchen, all of the two bathrooms, and half of their main bedroom. Their bed was covered by soft comfy purple blankets with white sheets, their pillows matched the color of the blanket.

"Then you should go to sleep." Yugi said as he yawned and sat on the bed. Anzu mumbled and got up, only to get back on the bed the _right_ way. Anzu got under the covers, Yugi did likewise. Anzu snuggled up to Yugi and nuzzled his neck, as if she was a kitten. Yugi usually would kiss her on the forehead and then say goodnight, but he wasn't really thinking at that moment. He was only thinking about the house. Two people went and never returned...It was tempting, it was exciting! What if he could go and become the person who went in and _did_ come out? Yugi felt a rush go through his body and smiled, he felt Anzu shuffle closer.

"Yugi..." Anzu whispered. Yugi cursed mentally, Anzu knew him as good as she knew the back of her hand. That meant whatever he thought about- "Stop thinking about the house and go to sleep..."

She somehow knew.

**:First chapter done! It took me two hours to type this because I didn't know what to do at first! I hope you enjoyed it and please review!:**


	2. Unpacking Headaches

**:Hi everyone! I'm so glad you all like this story! I am so SORRY for the Anzu/Yugi thing going on, but it's for the plot and it has to be there. I would like to say 2 things, one is important one is not. One; I will not be posting Poll Winners anymore because it is against the rules and I do not want the story to be taken down, so in order to see if I've posted you've got to keep an eye out XD. Two; This is probably the story that I will have writers block on the most with, because I had it with this chapter and I was like "Crap." but here it is! I hope you guys enjoy it! Please review!:**

Yugi opened his eyes slowly and groaned, he hadn't slept as well as he would've liked too. He had thought almost all night about the house and becoming _the_ one who would come out unharmed, Anzu had stopped bugging him about going to sleep after having gone to sleep herself. He turned his head and looked at his wife, she was curled up next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. He smiled and moved out from under her carefully, he didn't want to wake her up.

Yugi was glad he was so small and light, because of these facts, he had gotten out of the bed making no sound whatsoever. He looked around the bedroom and mentally sighed at all the boxes they still had to go through. A majority of the boxes held Anzu's items, being clothes, sculptures, collection items, etc. Yugi exited the room, making sure to open and close the door gently. He cursed at himself as he had forgotten to change out of his pajamas, it was a simple night attire but he still would have liked to have changed. It was a plain white T-shirt and long baby blue sweat pants, It was comfortable, that he _had_ to admit.

He walked down the stairs, making no sound as he stepped on top of them. He made his way to the kitchen, moving boxes every now and then so he could get by. He looked around and bit the inside of his cheek as he saw all the boxes on top of the counters, tables, and chairs. It was a large kitchen with a white and black checkered floor, black walls, a large marble table in the center with black cushion chairs surrounding it, black marble counters, and the necessary kitchen appliances. He looked at the black fridge they had and opened it, only to discover that it wasn't on and that there was nothing in it. He had forgotten that they didn't go shopping for groceries or had done anything to the kitchen at all when it came to food. Yugi's stomach growled and he groaned. He was tempted to grab the car keys and leave, but Anzu might get angry at him if he did that without asking.

With leaving and going shopping an option he couldn't possibly do, Yugi did the one thing he _could_ do, and that was to unpack the kitchen. He grabbed a nearby chair and sat down in it, he reached for the nearest box and placed it in front of him. It was a fairly large cardboard box with duck tape across it, he grabbed the sides and tried to find a way to grasp the duck tape. He grabbed a corner of the tape and pulled it off, he sighed and smiled as he wadded up the tape and threw it in a corner, he could pick it up later.

"Yugi...What are you doing?" A tired high voice spoke. Yugi opened the box and looked behind him. Anzu was standing there in a long pink nightgown with frills at the ends of the gown and sleeves. Yugi smiled at her and waved.

"Good morning." Yugi greeted her. "I'm unpacking the rest of the kitchen, it's a key area of the house, so I thought it'd be good to get started on it." He turned back to the box and began to take out plates covered with newspaper, he felt someone wrap their arms around his neck and lean on his back, pressing their body against his.

"We don't have to do this now, do we?" Anzu whined. "It'll take a while and eating breakfast at a restaurant sounds much better then doing _this._" She gestured at the plates that Yugi had started to unwrap and place on the table. Yugi chuckled and shook his head.

"Anzu, I think that unpacking sounds much better then eating at this moment." Yugi told her, his stomach didn't agree with his words and decided to growl at that moment. Anzu rolled her eyes and let him go.

"Yeah, whatever you say..." She grumbled and sighed. "I'll go shopping for groceries if you want, I know we forgot to do that yesterday." Yugi stood up and turned around to give her a hug.

"Please do that." He smiled and released her from the hug. She smiled back and nodded.

"I'll be back soon then." She spoke as she exited the room and headed upstairs to get changed. Yugi let out a sigh, good they could get some work done on the house. He reached for the last plate in the box and unwrapped it, he placed it on the stack he had made and stood up. He picked up a stack of five plates and went to the cabinets, he opened one and set the plates in as gently as he could. Anzu would get mad if he even barely scratched her plates. He looked behind him after he placed the plates in and groaned loudly at all the boxes..._again_.

"This is going to take a while..."

()()()()()()()

Yugi laid across the table in the kitchen with a sigh of relief, he had _finally_ gotten done with all the boxes on the table...He removed himself from the table slowly and looked behind him at the boxes on the counters and floor, he wanted to shoot himself. He had already developed a headache due to not eating and forcing himself to do this first thing in the morning, heck he had forgotten to shower and brush his teeth at that matter! Yugi wanted to go shower, really he did...but he was so tired. He sighed and ran a hand through his spiked hair, feeling his scalp, it was covered in sweat. He had to remember to call and get the air conditioner turned on.

Yugi headed out of the kitchen and up to the main bedroom to see that Anzu had unpacked three boxes. She had probably done this to find her clothes but she had unpacked some of Yugi's clothes too. He smiled at the thought and browsed for an outfit to wear. He grabbed a white button up t-shirt, blue jeans, a pair of white socks, gray tennis shoes, and a pair of boxers. He headed to the bathroom and looked at how it resembled the kitchen in it's wall and floor, there was a large bathtub with a shower head at the top, a white sink with three mirror cabinets, and a cabinet with towels in it.

Yugi placed his clothes on top of the sink and headed to the bathtub, he turned the shower head on to a lukewarm temperature. He looked behind him and shut the door, sure he was married to Anzu, but he still felt self conscious when it came to being nude. They had had sex, that was for sure, but Yugi truly never really enjoyed it, Anzu always wanted to be passionate and sexy while Yugi wanted to get it over with and sleep. He never liked being nude in front of others, and he truly believed he never would. He stripped down quickly and threw his clothes in a nearby hamper, he entered the shower and nearly yelped at how cold it had gotten. He thought he had turned it to warm! He grabbed the knob and turned it to a higher temperature, it turned to a warmer temperature but after a few minutes it went back to being cold. Yugi placed a hand to his head, great...He had to call about the air conditioner _and_ the stupid upstairs shower.

Yugi washed himself quickly, having to make the water warmer every few minutes, making it an annoying and tedious process. He got out of the shower quickly and wrapped a towel around his waist, he grabbed a nearby blow drier they had unpacked and plugged it in.

"Yugi! I'm home!" Anzu called from downstairs, Yugi could barely hear her voice from over the blow drier. He didn't reply, he knew she would come upstairs anyway and barge in the bathroom. In less then three minutes, she did just that. She opened the door and ran her eyes over Yugi's body, she pouted.

"Yugi, you could have waited until I came home to take a shower." She said, her face slightly red. He shrugged and watched himself in the mirror as his spikes flew forward when he blow dried them.

"Anzu, I like to take my showers _alone_." Yugi responded, truly not being in a mood to flirt due to his headache. She pouted more and walked over to Yugi, she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" She questioned sadly, Yugi turned off the blow drier and nodded in response.

"Yes, I'm fine." He replied. "How was shopping?" He placed the blow drier down in it's original place and unplugged it.

"It was alright, I met some girls and I thought we could hang out with them." Anzu answered, she reached for one of the cabinets and opened it. She pulled out a pill bottle and held it out for Yugi. Yugi grabbed it and looked at the bottle, it was Advil. Anzu reached for the rinsing glass they had on the sink and began to fill it up with water. Yugi sighed as it was handed to him once it was full. He placed the cup down and retrieved two pills from the Advil bottle, he gave the bottle back to Anzu and she put it back in the cabinet.

"I don't feel like hanging out with the locals just yet Anzu." He said before he popped the pills into his mouth and grabbed the cup to take a gulp of water. He swallow the pills down and gave the cup back to Anzu.

"But they're nice people." She said as she poured out the water and placed the cup back. "They just want to show us around." She faced Yugi and crossed her arms. Yugi motioned for her to turn around, she let out a groan and did as he instructed.

"I understand that, but I believe unpacking is more important then hanging out." Yugi sighed as he removed his towel and began to get dressed. Anzu tapped her foot impatiently and sighed loudly.

"I don't see why I have to do this."

"Do what?"

"Turn around and not look at you."

"Yes you do, you know me."

"I know but still, I'm your wife aren't I?"

"Gives you more of a reason to understand why I make you do that, you can turn back around now by the way." Yugi smoothed out his shirt and crossed his arms. Anzu turned around and breathed through her nose.

"So you don't want to hang out with me and the girls?"

"No, I want to stay and unpack, didn't you just bring groceries?"

"We can unpack the groceries _then_ go hang out with my friends."

"I'm staying home, Anzu." Yugi placed a hand to his temple, sure he took the pills but they didn't work for another thirty minutes. Anzu placed her hands on her hips in annoyance.

"Come on, Yugi. Please?" She begged. "They're waiting outside for me in their car, I _told_ them that I would come drive our car back here and go with them after I asked you to come with us." Yugi shrugged and reached to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Then have fun, what time are you coming home?" He questioned, trying not to feel somewhat amused when Anzu just looked at him as if he had killed someone.

"F-Fine." Anzu stuttered, her face slightly red. She always _did_ get a little excited when Yugi seemed to have control of a situation, even if it was against her. "I'll be back in the morning." Yugi rose an eyebrow at this.

"Morning? Are you sure they're just taking you out to show you around?" Yugi questioned. "Sounds more like you wanted to go out and party or something." He chuckled and shook his head, Anzu would like to party and get drunk but Yugi always liked to stay home and write or read. She nodded, she couldn't lie to him.

"We're going out to have fun, you don't mind do you?" She asked, silently begging Yugi to come with her in her wording. He shook his head with a smile.

"As long as you come back in one piece and wasn't touched inappropriately by another person." Yugi placed a hand on her shoulder and winked. "It's fine." Anzu blushed and nodded slowly as she leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his lips. He kissed back and broke it, he left the bathroom with Anzu and lead her to the door. They shared another kiss and waved at each other as Anzu left with her friends.

Yugi closed the door and leaned against it with a sigh. He had the house to himself now, so _that_ meant he had a lot to do...He placed a hand to his forehead, the headache was still present, and that wasn't a good thing when you had to make some calls and unpack more boxes _and_ groceries.

He shook his head and looked for his phone.

()()()()()()()

Yugi leaned back in his resting chair and breathed through his nose he had _finally_ gotten done with everything. He had just finished the calls, which he had _plenty_ of trouble with. The first call was to a person to get the air conditioner working and it was an okay call until he was placed on hold for thirty minutes! The second call was plain horrible and it had lasted an hour due to him and the person over the phone arguing over who was saying what, the person he was talking to was someone who couldn't even speak English!

His headache had left him while unpacking everything but it had returned after those stupid phone calls. He looked at the clock in the kitchen, it was five in the afternoon...Good god how long had he been working on this damn house? He stood up and stretched, his stomach decided to growl as he did this. He still hadn't eaten. He scratched the back of his head and bit his cheek, he had said he was going to stay home but he _really_ didn't want to cook...

Yugi grabbed the keys and headed out the door.

()()()()()()()()()

"Welcome to Hawkins-Hey mister!" Yugi had entered to find Rebecca at the entrance, standing there in her uniform with a smile. She held a couple of menus in her hands. Yugi smiled at her.

"Hey Rebecca." He greeted, he looked around. There was only around three or four people in the diner. He rose an eyebrow. "Slow day?" Rebecca nodded and made a gesture to lead him to a table. He followed her as she led him.

"Yeah, thank god." She spoke as she walked.

"I see that you're not doing the accent."

"None of the regulars are here, so I don't need too." Rebecca told him with a wink and gestured at a one person table, he sat down and smiled at her. She looked around.

"Where's your wife?" She asked with a frown as she handed him a menu.

"How do you know she's my wife?"

"You and her wear matching rings and when I said you were her hubby she didn't argue." She spoke with a smile and took out a notepad and pencil. "Water?"

"No, do you have anything with caffeine?" Yugi questioned with a grimace. She sighed and shook her head with a smile on her face.

"Headache?" She asked, Yugi nodded. She nodded as well and scribbled something down. "One hot chocolate coming up." She smiled sweetly at him before she put her pencil to her mouth in thought. She turned around and yelled for someone.

A beautiful tall and slender woman in a matching uniform came up to Rebecca, she had long blonde hair and violet eyes. Rebecca handed her the notepad and whispered to her, the woman nodded and walked off. Yugi looked at Rebecca, questioning her actions as she grabbed a nearby chair and pulled it up to the table.

"What're you looking at me like that for?" She asked with a giggle. "Don't worry, since it's not so busy I won't get in trouble for this." Yugi nodded with a sigh and rubbed his temple. Rebecca reached across and placed a hand on his head.

"Bad day?" She asked, Yugi nodded. Rebecca's hand was cool to the touch and felt amazing against his forehead, he had to stop himself from relaxing into the touch. Rebecca smiled as she rubbed his head. "Moving's hard for everyone, it'll get better once it's all done and over with." Yugi nodded and pulled away from her touch.

"Not for Anzu." Yugi whispered under his breath, she had been tired yesterday but she never got headaches unless it was over a hangover. Rebecca didn't hear him and looked across the place to a familiar window, she looked down and fiddled with her thumbs.

"Hey, Yugi?" Rebecca said, she had learned Yugi's name yesterday after they had talked. "You're not still thinking about the house, are you?" Yugi's eyes widened, he hadn't really thought about it _that_ much...Sure he had thought about it during the night and maybe while he was unpacking, but other then that he hadn't.

"Can I say yes and no to that question?" He asked with a tired smile, Rebecca smiled sadly and shook her head. "Then my answer is yes, I suppose." Rebecca bit her lip and looked down.

"I know you won't listen probably, but I don't recommend going to the house Yugi..." Rebecca told him. "I've told you whats happened there, you seem like a good guy so I don't want to lose a good person to that place." Yugi bit his lip and looked away to see the blond haired woman walk toward them with a white steaming mug and a see through glass on a silver platter in her hands. She stopped at the side of the table and set the mug in front of Yugi and the glass in front of Rebecca.

"The other customers have left." The woman spoke. Rebecca nodded at her and looked at Yugi sadly, then back at her. The woman rose an eyebrow at the gesture, Rebecca gestured toward the window. The woman looked toward the window and her eyes widened.

"Another one?" She whispered, looking at Yugi. Rebecca sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, he wants to go there." Rebecca told her, Yugi was confused but he wasn't _that_ dense so he knew what was going on. The woman shook her head and placed a hand on one of Yugi's that was resting on the table.

"Sweetie, don't do it." She spoke, Yugi was getting more confused now, why was _she_ telling him not to go. Who was this woman? Rebecca tapped the woman on the shoulder, she removed her hand from Yugi.

"Mai, I think you're making him confused." Rebecca spoke as she took a drink from her cup. Mai nodded and smiled shyly.

"Sorry." She said. "I just...I don't want this town to acquire a bad reputation because of a house..."

"They haven't talked about the house on the websites sponsoring this place yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Those idiots!" Rebecca yelled as she crossed her arms and pouted. Yugi was taken back by this whole conversation.

"I'm sorry." Mai said. "What's your name?"

"His name's Yugi."

"Oh...Okay..." Mai chuckled nervously. "My name is Mai, Mai Wheeler." Yugi had to stifle a laugh from leaving his mouth, he made a weird sound trying to do this. Rebecca giggled at this while Mai just smiled.

"It's fine, it's funny I know." She said sadly. "But I guess my real name is Mai Valentine, but I prefer Wheeler..." Yugi looked at her and nodded.

"I'm sorry, why do you prefer the name Wheeler?" Yugi asked, finally being able to get _some_ voice out.

"That was my husband's last name." Mai responded, she bit her lip. "My husband was Joey Wheeler..." She cut off, taking a deep breath. Rebecca stood up and pet her back, trying to comfort her.

"It's okay, you don't have to-"

"I don't want to lose more people to a house, I'll speak." Mai interrupted and took a deep breath. "My husband's name was Joey Wheeler, and he was the very first person to enter the house on the hill." Yugi's eyes widened, but he had expected this since she was being so sad about it. He could pick up hints, he wasn't dense, as said before.

"I saw him go in and...he never came back out." Mai spoke. "I waited for a whole week before I went back and looked for him, I even tried to go inside but I couldn't open the door. It was always locked when I went there..."

"Why did he go in the house?" Yugi asked, Mai bit her lip.

"He loved gambling and someone made a bet that he wouldn't spend the night in the house, a stupid childish bet." She spat out. "I wish he hadn't accepted the bet, I had tried to tell him it was stupid but he wouldn't listen." Yugi looked down, hating himself for the thoughts he was having at that moment. These two people, Mai and Rebecca were trying to talk him out of thinking about or even going to a house that was rumored to _kill_ people. Yugi grabbed the mug and took a drink.

It was as cold as ice.

()()()()()()()()()

Yugi had gone back home, his headache subsided after the chocolate. He had unpacked boxes slowly, thinking about the house. He had changed into his pajamas, thinking about the risks. He had laid down in his bed, thinking about the stories. He hated himself, truly he did. He wish he could have just listened to their warnings, the stories, the fear in their eyes as they talked about the place and the lives lost there...Yugi only had one thing coursing through his head as he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

This house would make an _excellent _story.

**:And chapter two is done! This took forever! Well...all my chapters take at least two hours to make but hey I like writing for you all! I hope you enjoyed it, please review and I might be a little late on the next one (is busy and all)!:**


	3. A Writer's Obsession

**:Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter and again I apologize for the peachshipping but it _has_ to be there for the story! Don't worry, the peachshipping moments will become fewer and fewer after a _certain_ chapter, I hope you enjoy this one! Please review!:**

Yugi woke up slowly in his bed and placed an arm over his eyes, he still felt tired but that was always the aftereffect of waking up. He removed his arm and turned on his side to see that Anzu was sleeping next to him like a baby. He tried to inspect her face to figure out how drunk she had gotten or if she had been with anyone, but of course there wasn't any hints and he trusted her enough. Yugi sat up in his bed at the side and rubbed his eyes, he felt _really_ tired.

Yugi finally stood up and stretched before he walked out of the room quietly and entered the bathroom to take the tedious annoying shower, he could have walked downstairs to the other bathroom but he didn't feel like venturing down the stairs. After he was done and dry, he brushed his teeth and headed out of the bathroom and went back to his bedroom to see if Anzu had woken up yet, she hadn't. She now took over the whole bed, putting her body in the dead center of it so no one else could come in with her. He shook his head at the sight and sighed, perhaps she had gotten so drunk that she would be out the whole day?

Yugi grabbed some clothes, changed into them and headed out of the bedroom _again_. Now, he had nothing to do, he wanted to eat breakfast but he was tired and didn't really feel like fixing anything. So, he did the one thing he _could_ do, although this gave him a headache previously, and _that_ was to unpack some more rooms. Yugi walked over to his study, might as well unpack something useful to him. As he entered the room, he couldn't help but feel at peace knowing that this was his room and it belonged only to him. His eyes scanned the room, it had plenty of boxes that was for sure, but it didn't contain nearly as much as the main bedroom or anywhere else in the house. The boxes mainly contained past manuscripts, books, his laptop, books, some lamps and decorations, and more books.

He made his way over to his desk and sat down, spinning around and moving the chair to the window with the perfect view of the thing that had kept him up all night. The house, it stood there just as it had the first time he looked at it. Yugi scrunched up his face, how can a house be so dangerous, it looked harmless that was for sure! The house couldn't have eaten people, since it wasn't said to be _living_. It couldn't have trapped them in there...but then again what did he know? He was a simple writer living with his hungover wife. Yugi was tempted to go grab some Advil and a glass of water to place next to Anzu, but he decided against it. She needed to get out of bed to do _something_, didn't she?

Yugi forcefully tore his eyes away from the sight of the house and began to unpack one of the boxes that were nearest to him. As soon as he opened it, he found books in it. Lovely, Yugi thought as he decided to make a stack of books. Yugi collected all kinds of books, Romance, Fantasy, Mystery, Horror, any kind of genre may it be big or small. The only kind he truly never collected would be children books, he had read them in elementary school, he didn't _need_ to collect them. Yugi finished unpacking the books and stood up to carry the stacks he had made to the bookshelves. He placed them in alphabetical order, just so he could find a title he wanted much easier. One time Anzu had gotten drunk and managed her way back home and decided to rearrange his bookshelves in their previous home and that ended with Yugi sleeping on the couch for a week, which he didn't mind at all.

Yugi unpacked more boxes, finding his books and stacking them in the shelves, finding lamps and plugging them up, finding decorations to hang up that he never paid attention too, many little details that Yugi decided were necessary, he figured he was going to spend _plenty_ of time in his study, so why not make it look nice? In due time, he could perhaps buy even a mini fridge, a television, maybe a mirror, and a clock so he didn't have to use his laptop one. Spending money however, in Yugi's view, came last and unpacking came first. Yugi turned around in his chair to look at the house outside the window, he bit his lip at the remembrance of all that was said about the house.

_The House of Despair_

_Two people went up and never came back_

_Sweetie, don't do it._

Yugi shook his head, he should be unpacking, not thinking about the house...But _that_ was all he could think about last night too. Even as he had drifted off to sleep, the house had been the only thing on his mind. Normal people would have been thinking something along the lines of 'Oh! I hope my wife isn't getting into trouble." or "My wife better not be with someone else!". No, all that was going on in Yugi's mind was "I wonder if I could be the first to come out.". He wanted to see the house, he wanted to _write_ about it. The house would the most fantastic horror story!

Two people wander in a house, never to return? Who _wouldn't_ like that kind of story? The urge to write about the house made Yugi's fingers itch and his mind overflow with creativity, but he couldn't. Anzu would probably kill him, but why did that matter? She didn't control him, did she? Sometimes Yugi would think that _he_ was in control and he should, because he was. He was the _man_, he can do what he wants! Anzu could go get drunk, so why can't Yugi go and explore places for inspiration? Well...You could go to the library or maybe buy a newspaper or interview people, Yugi shook his head at these thoughts. No, he wanted the house, he wanted to investigate it, he wanted to go inside it, he wanted to be the one who went in and came out unharmed, he wanted to be the first! He wanted to write, he wanted to explore, the rush in him nearly ate him from the inside out!

Yugi forced his eyes away from the house once more and unpacked more boxes. Why sit here unpacking when you could be exploring? His mind argued with him as he unpacked and found his laptop, his fingers tingling as they could remember the feeling of typing and his mind buzzing as it wanted to spill out the creativity to those fingers to place it into words. Yugi took a deep breath and placed his laptop down on his desk, he stood up and walked out of the room. He had to do something else other then think about the house or he would go crazy!

He walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen, desperately wanting to get his mind off something other then a house or writing a story. He didn't want to cook, so he reached inside the cabinets where they kept cereal and pulled out some frosted flakes. He placed it on the table before he opened the fridge and retrieved the milk, he placed that on the table as well. He opened the cabinets and grabbed a bowl, he opened a drawer and grabbed a spoon. He licked his lips as he took a deep breath and poured him some cereal and spilled milk over it. He put the cereal and milk back in their original places before he sat down and ate slowly.

Even eating couldn't clog his mindset. Just get up and go to the house, you won't die, you're too smart to die. Yugi just shook his head and tried to focus on the sweet flavor of the cereal and milk in his mouth, trying to focus on just chewing and eating. He was getting tempted, too tempted, and when he was tempted he usually did it. Yugi had been obsessed like this before over something else, it was when someone was murdered in a different neighborhood and it had happened for an unknown reason, but that had sparked his curiosity and he had gone to the crime scene to look at how it looked and who had died. He had gotten in trouble with the police but he didn't care and wrote a story about it. After he had written it and published it, it had become one of his best stories. Obsessions were good when it came to writing about it. It would spark a creativity that only you could create, that only you could put into words, and that ignited a fire within the writers soul and forced their fingers to work and their brains to turn.

Yugi finished the cereal and gulped down the remaining milk in the bowl, the milk dripping over the sides of his mouth and going down his jaw. Yugi placed down the bowl and wiped his mouth off with his arm. Eating didn't help him at all, Yugi stood up and placed the bowl and spoon in the sink. Anzu probably wasn't up still, Yugi stood at the sink, his hands gripping the edge of it. He bit the insides of his cheeks, he could go for just a quick ten minutes couldn't he? Yugi walked into the living room and looked down to see the car keys on top of their coffee table. Yugi clenched his hands into fists and unclenched them, arguing with himself for the hundredth time that day...

He grabbed the keys and headed out the door.

()()()()()()()()

It took Yugi a while to figure out how to get to the house. He didn't want to ask for directions because they would probably tell him not to go, give false directions, or just make fun of him. To get to the house, you had to go through a hidden path near the local grocery store. The only reason this was hidden was because the owner of the store didn't seem to trim the weeds often around there. Yugi drove up the hill, it was steep but it wasn't that bad to drive up. The drive was smooth and a rush of excitement nearly took over Yugi that he had to restrain himself from pushing his car past the speed limit.

The house looked normal when Yugi approached it, well if you count as being surrounded by overly tall grass and weeds sprouting out everywhere as normal. Yugi parked the car in the grass, for there wasn't a driveway, so he had no choice. He exited the car, slamming the door closed, not thinking anyone would hear him slam it due to no one being around.

The house was as he saw it from far away. The house was a dark tan color with a dark brown roof, only now he could tell that it was a three story house. It looked small from far away but up close it was huge! Yugi had to smile when he felt a feeling of fright and nervousness course through his body, it was creepy that was for sure. It made Yugi think of the houses that kids would make silly bets on to go spend the night...The kind that made Joey Wheeler go in. Yugi stepped closer to the house, there was a stairway with only four steps and one step looked as if it would break at any moment. It had a porch, Yugi noticed, it looked to be made of dark rotten wood. He could see a dark wooden door and two windows with dusty dark blue curtains on the inside.

Yugi's eyes widened, Curtains? Why would there be curtains in an abandoned house? He stepped up to the stairs, he felt a shiver go down his back. Yugi turned around quickly, he could have sworn he could feel someone staring at him. Yugi looked back up to the house and tilted his head, did the curtains just move a little? He narrowed his eyes and took another step up the stairs, he felt someone staring at him, observing him but he couldn't stop moving. He felt drawn to the house, as if invisible strings were pulling him to it. He had already been interested in the house, this pull only made his temptation stronger.

He went to the top of the stairs and just stood there, staring at the dark door. He could feel his blood running through his veins, his heart going so fast he had lost track of how many beats a second it was going. Yugi shook his head as he felt as if someone might be standing next to him, as if someone was pushing him forward to the door. He felt a breath near his ear, the breath of someone whispering in his ear, urging him to go and open the door. Yugi couldn't control himself as he took steps forward, the pull being too strong and his mind being too stubborn to see anything wrong. He saw the knob, it was made of a dark iron and it looked as if it might fall off at any moment. Yugi could almost feel an invisible hand grabbing one of his, and resting it on top of the knob...

"Yugi!" A high voice yelled. Yugi's eyes widened and removed his hand from the knob as he felt himself be shot back into reality. He turned around, the feeling of being pulled to the house had left him. Anzu stood there with two other girls at her side, one with long violet hair in a ponytail, and one with long brown hair that went to her waist. Anzu's eyes were wide and her expression spelled out fright and confusion, she wore a white tank top and blue jean shorts with blue sandals. Yugi narrowed his eyes in confusion, what was she doing here? Anzu rushed up to Yugi and grabbed his hand.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned, fear somehow making it's way into her voice. Yugi just stared at her, he should be asking her the _exact_ same question! As soon as Yugi opened his mouth to reply, she placed her other hand up to stop him.

"Never mind, I don't want to hear it." She said. "We're going back home." She dragged Yugi away from the house, waving at the girls and saying that she would take Yugi back home. Yugi allowed himself to be dragged and turned his head back toward the house.

He couldn't help the feeling that he was still being watched.

()()()()()()()()

"Why the hell did you leave without telling me?!" Anzu yelled as soon as they entered the house and she had closed the door. Yugi walked in and scratched the back of his head. What was he going to say? Oh, I learned I have an obsession with creepy houses so I went to go check it out, it's the perfect answer!

"I just wanted to go check out the house, that's all." Yugi uttered out in a soft voice. Anzu crossed her arms.

"And _that_ gives you a reason to leave without my permission?" She asked, obviously annoyed. Yugi narrowed his eyes at her.

"You're not my mother, I have plenty of reason to do what I want."

"I'm your wife."

"And?" Yugi glared at her and walked over to the couch and threw himself onto it, his arms crossed and glaring at their black screened television. Anzu just stood there, her arms still crossed as well and now _she_ was glaring at _him_.

"You have to tell me where you're going or else I'll be worried."

"Okay..." Yugi turned his eyes toward Anzu. "If I have to do that, then why don't you tell me where you're going? You didn't tell me what bar or what house you were going too." He argued, it was a good argument. She never _did_ tell him exactly where she was going. Anzu flushed and looked away from him.

"But you _know_ I'm at a bar, I didn't know where you were." Anzu argued, Yugi let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Then how in the world did you find me?" He asked loudly. Anzu stared at him as if he was crazy.

"Because that house was all you were looking at when we got here, three days here and all you've been thinking about is the house-"

"And unpacking, don't forget unpacking my little party goer."

"I'll make you sleep on the couch."

"I'm okay with that." Yugi looked away from Anzu boringly and grabbed the remote of the television and turned it on, forgetting that they didn't have cable or internet yet but hey, the action did what it was supposed to do. Anzu turned around and threw open the front door and stormed out of it. Yugi got up slowly from his seat and went to one of the windows to see where she was going, apparently her friends had followed her and now she was going with them. Yugi shrugged, good she wouldn't be home, more work for _him_ and more time to think and breath! Yugi smiled to himself and began to laugh, he hadn't had an argument over something stupid like that in ages! It was a house, what was there to argue about? Yugi stopped laughing and looked up at the clock in-between small chuckles, it read 4:00 pm...

Hey, he was alone. He could order take-out!

**:Chapter three is done! I hope you enjoyed it and will look forward to the next one! Please review!:**


	4. The House

**:Ugh, this story is on my mind all the time but when I go to write it, it's like "What.". I'm trying _really_ hard on making this one of my best stories but I'm not sure, I guess I'm just worrying too hard. I would like to say thank you to the readers who are encouraging me to keep writing despite my difficulties, it makes me really happy to know you all care! I love you guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!:**

_Crash!_

Yugi's eyes flew open and his heart skipped more then a few beats as he flew himself upright on the couch. He breathed heavily and looked at the television, it was on and a scene where a car crash had occurred was on the screen. He sighed deeply and threw himself back onto the cushions, stupid television. After Anzu had left, he had made two calls. One to a Chinese restaurant so he could have some take-out, the evidence of this take-out resided on the coffee table half eaten, and Two; To call the cable company to turn on cable _and_ the internet for the house. Both of these calls took less then an hour and made Yugi happy when both purposes of the calls happened within the hour as well.

Yugi looked at the coffee table, an empty box of noodles was tipped over on it's side and another one was half eaten with chopsticks stuck in the center of it. He looked up the clock and his eyes widened, it was three in the morning! He had eaten the food around five or five thirty, so the food was obviously not to be eaten due to being exposed to the bacteria in the air. Yugi stood up and stretched before he reached down and picked up his mess, there was a half empty glass of diet coke as well, but his hands were full and he would come back to get it.

He entered his kitchen and looked around for a garbage bag, he found one after looking under multiple cabinets and tossed in the boxes. Yugi walked back into the living room and grabbed the coke, taking a sniff of it to see if it smelled funny, he looked in the glass to see a dead fly and scrunched his face up in disgust. He took the glass to the kitchen and emptied it into the sink before proceeding to wash it.

Yugi wondered if he was still alone in the house as he dried the glass and put it back in the cabinet, perhaps Anzu had come back home? He shook his head at that thought, Anzu probably wouldn't be back for a day or two, she had looked _really_ mad. He rolled his eyes at that, who cares if she looked mad, it was her fault that she started the damn argument. Yugi walked back into the living room and stared at the television, it was showing a commercial for houses in a new city that had been made. The houses looked nice, Yugi admitted, but none of them sparked his interests...Not like the _other_ house.

What had happened there anyway? Yugi thought, he was tempted to go back, that was for sure. The pull he had experienced felt so great that he had almost, _almost_ went in. Why did it have such an effect on him? It scared him...Yet it excited him all at the same time! He had felt a stare on him, an intense stare, just waiting to see if he would enter, as if it wanted him too. He had felt someone whispering in his ear, whispering in a soft yet deep voice that he could feel on his earlobe, telling him to go in, _begging_ him to go in. The push to the door, the pull towards the door, what were those feelings? Yugi looked down at his hands and cupped his right hand to his chest, his left holding it tightly. What was the tight yet gentle feeling he felt on his hand, that _guided_ him to the knob? It led him, as if showing a small child how to open a door. Yugi was terrified, yet he was so fascinated that he could barely control himself.

He shook his head, no he couldn't think about his experience, what would Anzu say if she heard this? Who says you're going to tell her? Yugi smiled at this, he had just argued with her, he could do what he wanted, he was the man, she was the woman. This was _his_ house, _his_ rules, what he says _goes_. He looked around in the living room, seeing some boxes that he hadn't unpacked yet and scoffed at himself. Anzu could take of that, _he_ had unpacked enough, _she_ could do the rest.

Yugi walked up to his study and opened the door slowly, he had unpacked all of his study and it looked nice to him. He walked to his desk and rested a hand on his laptop, feeling how cool and smooth it was under his fingertips. He bit his lip as he felt the urge to write down what he felt about the house down. No, he could do that when he had more data on the house. He wanted to write, he wanted to write _so_ badly, but he was patient and he would acquire more information before rushing into writing. An impatient writer, is a sloppy writer.

He walked up to the window, the outside was dark and lit up with multiple street lights, as if it was the fourth of July. He watched cars zoom by on the streets, he watched people walking and talking to one another, he watched people enter and exit buildings. Yugi moved his eyes in the direction of the house and his eyes widened and he took a step away from the window in surprise. An abandoned house surely wouldn't have a porch light on, would it? Yet it did, a bright yellow light shined from the house, bright enough that Yugi could see it despite the tall grass and weeds. Why on earth did an abandoned house have a porch light, Yugi understood a _broken_ porch light perhaps, but a working one? It was nearly impossible! Unless...Yugi looked away...Unless it was still occupied?

Yugi wanted to laugh at his thoughts, occupied? Was he insane? An abandoned house couldn't still be occupied! But it would explain the disappearances, wouldn't it? He shook his head and sat down in his chair, resting his head on the back of it. What would live in an abandoned house? Ghosts, maybe, but they couldn't change a light-bulb, they only did that in kid movies, books, and jokes. Demons? They wouldn't care to have light, they would prefer it to be dark. Yugi lifted his head and leaned over to place his elbows on his knees and place his hands to his forehead. If it has curtains, then it could have lights, _that_ meant _someone_ or _something_ had to live there. Yugi couldn't take the pressure or the curiosity any longer...

So, he grabbed the keys and left.

()()()()()()()()

The house was easy to find now for Yugi, he memorized how to get there and where to park when he got there. How could Yugi _not_ memorize it? This was what he wanted to see, this was what he wanted to be near, this was what he _wanted_. He parked the car and got out hesitantly and looked around. Surely Anzu wouldn't pull _another_ surprise visit, he would probably burst into the house to get away from her! Yugi smiled as he saw the house, the porch light blazing and the porch looking quite homey despite it's creepy appearance. The wind blew a cold chill and sent shivers down Yugi's body, he closed his eyes and hugged himself, wishing he had brought a jacket to keep himself warm.

Yugi's eyes widened in confusion when all of a sudden he didn't feel cold at all, as if the cold had been suddenly caught off. He could certainly feel the wind blowing but he couldn't feel any temperature coming from it. He looked around, that was too strange but interesting all at the same time! Yugi unraveled his arms and looked toward the door and narrowed his eyes as he saw something past by one of the curtains, something had _defiantly_ movedthe curtains. He had _seen_ it this time, so he couldn't be mistaken. Something or someone was in there, and Yugi wanted to know what or who that was.

He felt the familiar feelings come back over him, the pull, the push, the whispers, the intense stare...Yugi felt uneasy and even slightly violated, he felt as if someone was resting a hand on his back, gently pushing him towards the door, whispering in his ear to come in. The whispers grazed over his ear and Yugi wished it was the chilling wind, it was warm, too warm for the cold outdoors. Yugi wanted to break free from the unknown feeling, but he wanted to get to the house and this feeling was ushering him closer to it. The feelings guided him up to the porch, and as soon as he rested both feet on top of the porch and he was in front of the door, the porch light flickered off. The feeling of being pulled, pushed, and the whispers had left him, the feeling of being stared at and the warm feeling that protected his body from the cold winds did not.

The knob was right in front of him, Yugi could see it barely because of the night. He reached for it reluctantly and gripped the knob in his right hand, he almost shot his hand back away, it was cold as ice! Yugi licked his lips and tightened his grip around the knob, the cold biting into his palm and his hand screaming at him to let go. He heard the knob squeak as he slowly turned it and pushed the door open.

The inside was just what an abandoned house would look like, only a little more clean...The walls were dark as well as the floor boards, but Yugi could tell the floor was wood, probably rotten and the walls were probably just the same. He could barely see if the wood contained any color but he smiled at what he was seeing none the less. The area he had entered was like a mansion, there was a large staircase, more then three hallways leading to different areas of the place, a large room with a table and four couches surrounding it, bookshelves scattered around that contained probably year old novels, and a large rug under the table that Yugi could barely make out.

Yugi was surprised at how warm it was in the place, he had felt the warm feeling leave him when he entered but now it felt as if he had entered a cozy home of an elderly person, it didn't have the same _exact_ atmosphere but the temperature was close enough. He looked around more to see lamps and wondered if they worked but didn't attempt to turn any on, just in case the someone who lived here woke up. Yugi looked toward one of the bookshelves and was surprised to find that they were not covered in dust and cobwebs, but looked to be in fairly good condition! He rose a hand to take a book out of the bookshelf when he heard the sound of someone walking down the stairs. Yugi froze on the spot and looked up to see a tall shadow silhouette of a man, the man and Yugi seemed to stare at each other, already noticing each others presence.

"Oh..." The man spoke, Yugi was amazed to find it had a higher pitched voice then he would have thought, and did he hear an accent in that voice? The man sighed and stepped forward, Yugi still couldn't see the man's appearance at all.

"Well, don't just stand there." The man ordered, Yugi saw the man gesture toward the table and the couches. The area lit up in a bright yellow light and Yugi was surprised to find that there was a deck of cards on top of the table. The man walked to the table, making gestures for Yugi to follow him. Okay, so he found out who lived here...Yugi followed, making no sound and making no attempt to make conversation. The man stepped into the light and sat down on one of the couches. Yugi rose an eyebrow at the man, and the man rose an eyebrow back.

"What're you staring at?" He asked. Yugi didn't know what to say or think, the man was a short haired blonde with honey colored eyes, and he didn't look creepy or scary at all! He wore a dark green dusty jacket with a white shirt and blue jeans, on his feet were plain tennis shoes. Yugi shook his head and sat down in the opposite couch.

"I'm surprised someone came in this house." The man grumbled as he grabbed the deck of cards. "You know how to play goldfish?" Yugi nodded, folding his hands into his lap, he felt like such a child but he didn't know what to do! Who was this man, and was he dead or alive?

"I'm sorry..." Yugi spoke. "But may I ask what your name is?" The man rose an eyebrow and shrugged as he gave Yugi seven cards.

"Don't see why not." The man chuckled. "My name's Joey." Yugi's eyes widened and his mouth gaped open. The man just looked at him with a confused expression.

"What? Did I say something funny?"

"What's your last name?"

"Wheeler." Yugi stood up, slamming his hands on the table, and pointed at him, which made the man jump back in his seat in surprise.

"You!" Yugi yelled. "You're the guy who's supposed to be dead!" Joey blinked at him in confusion.

"Dead?" Joey looked up in thought. "I wouldn't say that I'm dead..." Yugi gasped as he felt an unknown force knock himself back down onto the couch and force him to look down at the cards in his hands.

"Let's not talk about dead stuff." Joey waved a dismissive hand. "Let's make a bet." Yugi gulped, oh god no. "If I win this, you have to leave and you can't ever come back. If you win, you can do whatever you want." Yugi blinked in surprise, that was it?

"You're...joking, right?" Yugi questioned. Joey shook his head.

"All you have to do is play the game."

"But shouldn't you be, I don't know, not here? And maybe you should be with your wi-"

"Let's start the game." Joey interrupted as he looked at his set of cards.

"Got any six's?"

()()()()()()()

Yugi smirked and threw his last pair of cards down in front of him and crossed his arms. Joey's eyes widened at this and just stared at the cards in disbelief.

"You lose, Joey." Yugi spoke mockingly. "I win." Yugi stood up and walked away from the table, not seeing the light dim and the cards disappear from sight. Joey jumped up and hovered in the air next to Yugi.

"Okay, so what are you doing now?" Joey questioned with his own arms crossed now. Yugi looked at him and made a circular gesture with his hand.

"How are you floating?"

"I'll tell you if you leave."

"You said I could do whatever I want." Yugi argued. Joey sighed as he landed on his feet and stood in front of Yugi.

"That depends," Joey said. "On what you want to do."

"I want to explore this place." Yugi answered and pushed his way past Joey, noticing how he could bump into him as if he was a solid object. So, he's not a ghost...He looked behind him and couldn't see Joey, where did he go? Yugi shrugged and looked toward a closed door to see Joey pass through it and stand in front of him, as if it was open the whole time!

"How did you-"

"Look, you really have to leave." Joey spoke, more quickly then usual. Yugi narrowed his eyes.

"Why should I do that?"

"Because if you don't, I don't think you're going to live that long. I mean, you said it yourself that I'm dead."

"You look fine to me, and from what I've heard, you've been gone for three years." Yugi countered as he looked over Joey's body, other then all the tricks Joey could do, he _did_ look okay. Joey flushed and looked away.

"I-I know that! I just-"

"And who exactly..." A deep voice sounded throughout the hallway. Joey's eyes widened in fear and looked down the hall, Yugi followed his gaze and _his_ eyes widened in surprise. At the end of the hallway was a fairly tall slender man, his hair matching Yugi's own hairstyle, only a crimson red was aligning his hair instead of amethyst, and some of his bangs shot up his hair like lightning bolts. Yugi couldn't stop staring at the man's eyes, dark crimson eyes that sparked fear into anyone's soul. The man wore dark leather that gripped his skin, shirt, pants, shoes, almost everything was leather, the man had on a long dark coat that flowed down behind him, the man's hands were hidden inside the pockets of it.

The man closed his eyes and reopened them slowly as his eyes traveled down Yugi's person, as if analyzing him, Yugi was tempted to cover his body with his hands. The man smirked as his dark eyes met Yugi's bright ones and he voiced out with an entrancing melody.

"Is this _bewitching _beauty?"

**:Hello Yami! I missed you buddy, and man am I going to _love_ writing your character next chapter! I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review!:**


	5. Yami

**:Hi everyone! I hope you like this chapter because this is probably the only one so far I didn't have writers block with but instead I had been thinking about it for a while and _needed_ to write it! I would like to tell all my readers one thing about the story before I continue and that is; This is not an Anzu bashing story and it will not be like that, I will admit that I had shipped Anzu and Yugi before I watched season zero and the anime again, therefore she's now only an _okay_ person in _my_ opinion. I never bash characters in my stories, even if I make them a villain, I think bashing a character in your story just because you don't like them is immature, I had done it in the past but now I do not. Now enough with my blabbering! You guys want to read! Here's the chapter for you all and I hope you enjoy it, please review!:**

Yugi stared at the man, perplexed by what he had just said. Bewitching beauty? Who was he talking about, and why was he saying it to a guy? Yugi had to assume he had been talking about him or Joey, they were the only ones in the hallway from what he could tell. The man simply stared into Yugi's eyes more, searching for something. He turned his eyes to Joey and his smirk turned into a warm smile.

"Well?" The man spoke. "Are you going to answer?" Joey stood up straight and looked at him, trying to look confident and brave, something he was failing at completely.

"A-Answer what?" He asked with obvious fear. Yugi didn't tear his eyes off the man, what was to be scary about him? Yugi was only startled a bit when he saw how the man looked, he had the same hair as him for gods sake! If anything, Yugi became interested in this man, he was creepy in a good way, a way that sparked Yugi's creativity. Oh, the character this man could be if Yugi could write about the house at that moment. The man gestured towards Yugi with a hand, his smile never faltering.

"My question of who _this_," His smile reverted back to a smirk. "Lovely person is." Yugi's body stiffened at the compliment, okay so he was talking about _him_. Ew, Yugi thought. He couldn't deny the fact that this man was handsome and his voice was the voice of an enchanting being but the fact that this man was flirting with him made him uncomfortable. For goodness sake, he was married!

"I-I am not sure..." Joey admitted. "He never told me his name." The man frowned at this and looked at Joey sadly, as if hurt by this response. He turned his eyes back to Yugi and took a step towards the two boys, he placed himself in front of Yugi and smiled.

"May I ask what your name is?" He asked warmly. Yugi felt the heat rush to his cheeks, oh this was ridiculous! Why are you blushing? You're a man in your mid twenties, you shouldn't blush! Yugi gulped and took a small breath intake.

"Y-Yugi." Yugi replied, his voice barely above a whisper. The man smiled amusingly at this and nodded.

"Ah, I see." The man spoke. "It means game, correct?" Yugi nodded in response and watched as the man's eyes traveled down his person once more. Why wouldn't he stop doing that?

"Joey." Joey looked at the man quickly, his arms shooting to his sides.

"Yes?"

"Why did you never tell me that we had a visitor?" The man questioned with an odd tone. Yugi didn't know what tone he had spoken in _exactly_ but he had a suspicion that it was either the man being sarcastic or that he _knew _he had a visitor. Well, _he_ didn't have a visitor, the house did, Yugi came for the _house_.

"M-My apologies." Joey bowed, his arms still at his sides. Yugi watched as the man looked down the hallways, raising an eyebrow as he did so.

"Where is your master?" The man questioned, Joey's body went stiff at this question, he licked his lips.

"I-I am unsure..."

"Well, I would go find him if I were you." The man smiled at Joey and made a small gesture. Joey stood up straight with a sharp yell of surprise, Yugi's eyes widened, Joey had acted as if he didn't have control of that action he had made.

"Your master doesn't seem to be in a good mood this morning." The man's smile turned into a small yet simple smirk. "I wonder what would happen if he found out that you were busy loitering around the halls." Joey's eyes widened in fear and nodded.

"I-I will go find him immediately."

"I believe I saw him near the library," The man gestured down the opposite side of the hallway. "I would start looking there." Joey nodded and smiled nervously.

"Yes, thank you very much." Joey took off sprinting down the hallway at an ungodly speed, Yugi had never seen someone run that fast before! Could a gambler really run like that? Wouldn't they be too busy throwing dice and not running around? Yugi felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see the man staring at him intently, a friendly small smile on his face.

"Well now," The man spoke. "Why don't I take you on a little tour of my house." Yugi's eyes widened, a tour? He had come here in order to explore the house secretly, but to actually be _shown_ around? Yugi's eyes wandered away to a lamp in the hall.

"O-Oh..." Yugi said. "T-That's fine, I don't need to be shown around." He was feeling uncomfortable in this situation, and he truly didn't want to impose on the owner. Yugi shrugged the man's hand off his shoulder and walked a few steps forward before the man stood in front of him, cutting off his path.

"Yes, you do." The man said, his eyes glinting as he motioned toward the end of the hallway. Yugi looked at the end and felt a warm hand rest on his back and push him forward without removing it from it's place.

"No, I-"

"Don't lie." The man chuckled and looked at Yugi, capturing his gaze easily. "I can see it in your eyes, my house fascinates you, doesn't it?" Yugi licked his lips and looked away.

"Yes..." Yugi breathed out. "It is a very...nice house." Yugi chose his words carefully, he didn't want to insult the man's house! The man chuckled at this and shook his head.

"You need not lie to me, it is a tad bit odd but never the less..." The man gestured at Yugi. "_You_ like it." Yugi couldn't lie, yes he liked the house. It was creepy, it was fascinating, it was everything he thought it would be on the inside, despite the warm temperature and people. Yugi looked toward a room and looked at the knob of the door. The man smiled as he noticed this.

"Do you wish to see this room?"

"Oh, no. I was just-"

"It is fine. Here, allow me." The man stepped toward the door and waved a hand in front of it dismissively, the door slowly opened with a loud creak that echoed throughout the hallway. Yugi looked at the man, his eyes wide with surprise at what had just occurred in front of him. The man smiled at him and took a step to the side, he gestured for Yugi to enter.

"Come, don't be shy." The man whispered out, Yugi nodded and stepped into the room. His eyes widened and smiled at what was inside, it wasn't what he was expecting but it was certainly beautiful. The room was in a circular shape with a large rug in the center with angels flying around on the print of it, chairs surrounded it, the cushions a dark red, in the corner of the room was a grand piano. The walls were a matching red to the cushions and the floor was a dark brown carpet, Yugi was mesmerized by the sight of the room. What purpose was this room for?

"It is a game room," The man spoke, taking a side glance at Yugi, as he too stepped into the room. "Where I entertain guests who don't enjoy more strategy based games and prefer luck and guess based games." Yugi smiled as he walked around, circling the rug and admiring it's handiwork. It looked so fine and unique, who could have created such a piece? It must have cost a fortune!

"I assume that you like the room?" The man questioned, watching Yugi as he circled the rug. Yugi nodded as he smiled brightly and just stared at the rug in awe.

"Yes, it's beautiful!" Yugi gasped out. If only Anzu could see this rug, she would want one of her own probably! The man's eyes glinted at the response and he smiled.

"I am glad," The man spoke. "I would hate it if something did not meet _your_ liking." Yugi's face flushed at this, was the man flirting with him? Could the man not see the ring on his finger and _assume_ or _guess_ that he was married? Yugi looked at the man to find him staring at him, Yugi's breath caught in his throat as he stared back, his eyes unable to break away.

"I-I'm sorry, but I'm-"

"My name is Yami."

"Excuse me?" Yugi asked with a raise of an eyebrow, here he was about to tell him that he was married and he shoots off a name? The man chuckled deeply at Yugi's reaction.

"My name, it is Yami." Yami spoke. "I thought it might be a tad bit odd for me to know your name, but for you not to know my own." Yugi nodded understandingly, he had been feeling a bit uncomfortable due to the fact he didn't know his name, but that wasn't the _only_ thing he was uncomfortable with.

"Yami," Yugi said. "I'm mar-"

"Would you like to see another room in the house?" Yami interrupted, taking a step next to Yugi. Yugi had to keep in a gasp, when had he gotten so close to him? "It is another game room, but it is one I hope that you prefer far more then this one."

"That would be nice but I'm afraid I have to-"  
"Then do come." Yami smiled and took Yugi by the hand and led him out of the room. Yugi blushed and looked at the hand that was holding his own, the hand was covered by a black leather glove, more leather...Yugi tried not to think about how tight the hold on his hand was, Yami was holding his hand as if he was trying to keep Yugi from running away...Yugi had to throw that thought out of his mind before he got scared, he liked being scared, but not in _this_ way.

"Yami, may I tell you something?" Yugi asked, finding his voice and tearing his mind away from thoughts that would haunt his dreams for days. Yami stopped in front of another door and turned to Yugi with a smile.

"Yes, what it is?" Yami replied, his smile never faltering from being gentle and warm. Yugi had to lick his lips and find his voice, he felt different around this man, and he didn't know if he enjoyed it or not. It was different then being around other people, as if this man carried a strange aura where ever he went.

"Well...I have a wife." Yugi breathed out. "I'm married." Yami's smile faltered but it was soon replaced by a smaller but still gentle smile.

"I do not see what that has to do with anything," Yami chuckled. "Unless, of course, you simply wish to tell me more about yourself, because if that is the case then do shoot off more random facts about yourself." Yugi pouted and blushed once more, that wasn't it! Yugi looked down at his hand and tried to pull away from Yami's grip, only to have it held tighter. Yugi had to hold in a groan at this. Yami opened the door with his free hand and dragged Yugi inside.

The room was more modern then Yugi would have thought. In the room contained a couple chess boards, a pool table, a dart board, two tables with boxes on the top, a large table with two boxes attached to both ends of it with chairs at the end and two slides below it, and a radio in the corner. The walls and carpet matched the other game room's colors. Yugi's eyes widened as he looked around, the chess pieces looked to be made of glass from where he stood, but were they really? Yugi walked toward the chess boards, not noticing Yami's grip slipping, allowing him to leave his hand. Yugi walked to the chess board and touched one of the knights, it _was_ made of glass, one set of the chess pieces were a see through glass while the other one was a silky black colored glass. The knight was smooth to the touch, Yugi picked up the piece, observing the detail put into the small item, it was beautiful.

"I acquired that set long ago," Yami spoke, walking up to Yugi's side and picking up the king's piece. "A gift from a friend." He turned the piece in his hands, looking at it with fake interest. Yugi looked at the knight in his hand and rubbed the top of it with his other hand.

"It's lovely." Yugi spoke with a smile. Yami closed his eyes and smiled before he reopened them and set the piece down gently. Yugi placed the piece he had down as well, not making a sound as it landed back onto the board. He looked around the room, searching for a clock, why wasn't there a clock?

"Um...Where is a clo-"

"You seem tired." Yami turned his head and stared directly at Yugi, Yugi looked back at him, a stupid impulse that people had when looked at. Yami smiled as he began to raise a hand to Yugi's face.

"I-I'm not..." Yugi uttered out. He was the complete opposite actually, he was excited, he was frightened, he was...Yugi felt Yami's hand on his face, warm and rough to the touch, yet it was lighter then he would have expected a hand to be. He was uncomfortable...Yami chuckled as he moved his thumb over Yugi's cheek, caressing it gently. Yugi felt his face heat up, his body become heavy, his eyelids began to droop, he could barely feel his legs. What was happening to him?

"You are, it is late." Yami whispered, his voice resonating the room. "You are tired from such a long night, come..." Yugi felt someone pick him up, an arm over his back and a hand grabbing his shoulder, an arm under his legs and a hand holding up both of them...Was he being carried as if he was a _bride_?

"Let me show you to your room..."

()()()()()()()()()

Yugi wasn't asleep through the trip up three flights of stairs, he couldn't sleep. He felt weak, but not tired. He heard the sound of a door opening and the floorboards creaking, he felt someone lay him down gently onto a soft and yet firm object, a bed perhaps? Yugi wanted to open his eyes, but he couldn't, he didn't have control over his eyes at that moment, they were too heavy! He felt a person lay a thin and warm blanket over him...Someone leaned down and kissed Yugi on the forehead, like a mother laying her child down to sleep. Yugi heard footsteps walk away and close a door...

Yugi's body lightened and was able to control his eyes once more. He opened them and sat up slowly, he was in a large bedroom from what he could tell, he could vaguely see a dresser, a window, a closet, a door of course, table stands next to him, and a rug on the floor. Yugi looked up and noticed he was in a canopy bed, he didn't even know these beds still existed! He took the blanket off of him gently and stepped out of the bed, he couldn't tell the colors of the room, all he saw was a darkness that he could make shapes out of. He had to get out of the house! The host, Yami, was acting rather..._friendly_ with him, him and Joey were able to do weird actions no human could even attempt to do, Yami had a strange aura, and Yugi just wanted to leave! He had gotten enough information that he could write but this was far too much, he wanted to write a fantasy not an Autobiography!

Yugi crept quietly to the door and rested a hand on the knob, he heard two voices outside the door and gasped softly. Who was talking? Yugi removed his hand from the knob and pressed his ear gently to the door, he listened intently.

"Why is there _another _human here?" A deep voice spoke with no expression shown in the tone, Yugi didn't recognize that voice, another person who lived here? Or was it another person who was trapped here? No, they were _outside_ the room, not _inside_ the room.

"Why do you care?" A different voice spoke, Yugi recognized it immediately , the voice _had_ to belong to Yami. Yugi listened more.

"I don't, I am just curious as to _why_."

"Because I wish him to be, is that wrong?"

"That's unusual...You usually aren't interested in humans."

"He seems different, that's all."

"I see..." The voice broke off. "So, when is he leaving?" Yugi heard Yami let out a loud deep laugh.

"Leave?" Yami questioned, Yugi didn't have to see him to know that Yami had a smirk on his face when he had said that. Yami chuckled before he voiced another sentence that made Yugi's heart stop.

"Who says I'm ever letting him _leave_?"

**:Woot! Yami! I love your character in this story, oh I can't wait to write more of this Yami, so much fun! I hope you guys liked it! Please review!:**


	6. Breakfast and Blackjack

**:I think I'm back into the game everyone! The ideas are flowing and I know what I want to do with this story much better now! I'm glad you all like this story so far, I hope you enjoy and please review!:**

Yugi sat there at the closed door, leaning against the wood with his eyes closed, his chest gently going down and back up. From anyone's point of view, he would look to be asleep. Yugi's eyes slowly opened, but he wasn't. He couldn't sleep after what he had heard from Yami. Yugi rubbed his eyes tiredly, how long had he been just sitting there? Even after Yami and the other voice had left, he had sat there, in complete shock and confusion.

Why would Yami say such a thing like that? Did he do something wrong? Yugi stood up and looked around the room, it had to be morning, the window was giving off light and showing him the room. He was glad to know that he was correct on what he had had in his room, his walls were a deep blue and the carpet a dusty gray color. The bed he had laid on was a cream colored bed with dark wood and the rug was...Yugi's eyes widened as he looked down at the rug. It was almost identical to the one in the game room Yami had shown him! He had said he thought the room was beautiful, but he never said anything about the rug, he had just thought about it! Did Yami read his mind and prepare this rug for _him_, or was it just his imagination?

Yugi shook his head, how stupid to think such a thing! He yawned after a moment and looked to his door. Maybe, Yugi thought, Yami won't be awake...He bit his lip, he didn't know what Yami _was_, he wasn't human that was for sure, so did he need sleep? Yugi took a deep breath, might as well try it and regret it later. He grabbed the door knob gently, trying not to be surprised at the fact it was warmer then a normal knob should be. He opened it slowly, desperately trying not to make a sound as he did this. Yugi looked left and right, searching for someone that might see him. Yugi let out a sigh of relief as he closed his door and looked towards the right side of the hallway once more.

"Good morning." Someone whispered in his ear. Yugi let out a yelp of surprise and jumped back to face the person, Yugi had to stop from himself from screaming when he saw Yami. Yugi didn't only feel uncomfortable around him now, he felt scared, and he didn't like it one bit. A guy who is trying to keep you in their house for no reason, who wouldn't be scared?!

"O-Oh, good morning," Yugi responded. "I-I didn't see you there." Yami chuckled and smiled at him. Yugi looked away from Yami, trying not to let a blush form on his cheeks. He was scared, but Yami had flirted with him and he wasn't exactly bad looking...

"I apologize, I should have come to accompany you to the dining room sooner." Yami pouted, Yugi looked at him confused. Dining room?

"Dining room?"

"But of course," Yami said. "To eat breakfast, you do eat, don't you?" Yami rose one of his eyebrows and smirked at Yugi. Yugi pouted and nodded.

"Of course I do!" Yugi told him as he crossed his arms. Yami chuckled and took one of Yugi's hands in his own, Yugi wanted to rip his hand away from Yami, but he knew he couldn't, after all he had tried last night and it didn't work.

"Please, follow me."

()()()()()()()()()

The dining room, in Yugi's opinion, was as extravagant as a king's dining room. It was large, marble clothed the floor and reflected faces like mirrors, the walls were a chocolate brown color that shined in the light. In the center of the room was a large white topped table with gold aligning the edges and legs of it, the tables surrounding the table were a dark wood with white cushions. Yugi stopped and stared at the table, his mouth gaped in awe as he circled his eyes around the room. Yami smiled at Yugi's expression and let go of his hand, Yugi felt this immediately and watched as Yami left his side to go sit at the end of the table, at each end of the table there were two chairs...That's odd, Yugi thought as he walked to the table and made a move to sit in one of the chairs that were at the side.

"Now, let's not have _that_." Yami spoke, Yugi looked at him and began to question why, when his chair was suddenly lifted into the air and hovered itself over next to Yami.

"Sit next to me, it is much easier to talk if we are side by side." Yami smiled at Yugi, watching him as he tried to get out of the chair. Yugi finally exited the chair, with much difficultly and placed himself in the chair next to Yami. Yami, what was he? Yugi placed his elbow on the table and rested his chin on it. He wasn't human, he wasn't a ghost...Yugi turned his eyes toward Yami, finding him to be making small gestures with his hand and whispering words to himself. Yugi moved his gaze to the large table, why were they in a dining room if there was no food to eat? Maybe Yami didn't need to eat...

"Yugi," Yami said, snapping Yugi out of his thoughts and catching his attention. "Are you ready?" Yugi blinked at him and tilted his head.

"For what?" Yami chuckled at the response and smirked at him.

"Why food," Yami rose his hand. "Of course." He snapped his fingers and in front of Yugi spawned a plate with a large array of breakfast food, Yugi's eyes widened and just stared at the food. On his plate was french toast, eggs, sausage, a small bowl of gravy, and a couple of biscuits, at the side of the plate was a spoon and fork. Yugi looked at Yami to see that a plate had spawned in front of him as well, Yami had began to eat some eggs. Yugi gulped and leaned forward, he sniffed the air above the plate, it _smelled_ okay...Yugi looked in Yami's direction again, Yami wasn't paying attention to him and was still eating. Okay, so he needs or _can_ eat...Yugi picked up his fork and poked at his eggs, they felt like normal eggs...Yugi stabbed his eggs and looked at them as they balanced on the top of his fork. Yami paused while chewing and looked at what Yugi was doing, he swallowed his bite of food and let out a chuckle.

"Do you not know what an egg is, Yugi?" Yami teased with a laugh. Yugi's face flushed and glared at Yami before he stuffed the piece of egg into his mouth. It was good! Yugi began to shovel food into his mouth quickly, he hadn't realized how hungry he was. Yami watched this display with wide eyes and had to force himself not to laugh at Yugi's actions, finally he gave in and began to laugh. Yugi stopped, a piece of egg sticking to his chin and his cheeks full.

"Do you need somethin'?" Yugi spoke, his mouth full and the piece of egg dangling. Yami rose a hand to his mouth and laughed into it before he moved the hand towards Yugi's small chin.

"Honestly," Yami spoke as he wiped the egg off of Yugi. "You're quite adorable when you eat like that." Yugi swallowed his food quickly and tried not to choke on it, his face was hot and he didn't like it! No one ever told Yugi that he was adorable when he ate like _that_, not that he ate like that often, he only ate like that if he was _really_ hungry or nervous about something. The first time he had eaten like that, he had gotten yelled at by Anzu and she had ordered him to learn manners, which he already _had_. Yami snapped his fingers and two glasses of orange juice appeared in front of him, Yugi grabbed one immediately and began to chug it down.

"Careful, you'll choke again." Yami warned Yugi as he finished the glass and slammed it down on the table, breathing heavily. Yugi beat on his chest, his face still warm and his throat hurting from almost choking on his food.

"I-I'm sorry..."

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to your poor throat." Yami pointed at Yugi's throat and poked it in a teasing matter. Yugi laughed at the gesture and smiled at Yami, which earned a smile back right away. The two boys sat there smiling at each other, before Yugi caught himself doing this and looked away, his face burning. Smart, Yugi, very smart! Yugi licked his lips and looked down at his food, he had finished half of it. He pushed it away gently.

"Are you finished?" Yami asked, wiping his mouth with a napkin. Yugi nodded and kept his eyes away from Yami.

"Yeah." Yugi responded, looking at the wall as if it was the most interesting thing at that moment. Yami threw his napkin down and clapped his hands twice, the plates and glasses disappeared. Yugi _needed_ to know what the hell Yami was.

"Well then," Yami stood up and smiled down at Yugi. "What would you like to do?" Leave, Yugi thought, that was the first thing that came to his head, but he knew if he said that he wouldn't be able to. The way this man had said that sentence last night, he _knew_ something bad would happen if he voiced his thought. Yugi bit his lip and looked down at the table, what _could_ they do? They could explore the house more, but Yugi didn't want to do that in fear of running into someone like Yami, they could read some books, but Yugi wouldn't be able to concentrate, they could...

"Do you want to play a game?" Yugi asked. Yami's eyes glinted and his mouth turned into a small smirk. He leaned down, placing a hand on the table and staring Yugi directly in the eyes as he was only two inches away from his face.

"That depends," Yami whispered. "What kind of game?" Yugi gulped and his mind screamed fear and run, while his face turned red and his heart raced like a roadrunner.

"A-A card game." Yugi stuttered out, barely able to think with Yami so close, his aura was too overwhelming to think in, what kind of being _is_ he?! Yami hummed in response and stood up straight, crossing his arms and placing a hand on his chin in thought.

"A card game," Yami mused. "Would you like a simple one, or a complex one?" Yugi bit his lip, he knew how to play almost all card games, but he didn't want to play a complex one with a being he didn't know that well.

"Simple." Yugi answered, Yami closed his eyes, silence had stolen the room for a brief five seconds.

"I see..." Yami smiled, reopening his eyes. "Would you like to play here or in the game room?"

"Anywhere is fine." Yugi responded quickly, why did he need to make so many decisions based on a game to play?! Yami nodded and reached inside his jacket for something. Yugi watched as he pulled out a deck of cards from the inside, Yami shuffled the cards and gestured for Yugi to face forward. Yugi nodded and looked straight ahead, he had to stop himself from moving in his chair, he was nervous and they were only playing a game.

"I would believe that you know of the game Blackjack, correct?" Yami questioned, Yugi nodded. Who hasn't heard of that game, it was a fun time waster when he and Anzu had been bored with nothing to do.

"Do you like the game?"

"Yes, I do."

"I do as well," Yami smiled as he finished shuffling the deck of cards and leaned in close to Yugi's ear. "Why don't we make a bet, Yugi?" Yugi's breath caught in his throat, another bet?! He had made a bet with Joey and look where that led him! Well, that was your fault...Yugi bit his lip.

"T-That depends..." Yugi whispered, Yami chuckled against his ear, sending vibrations through his body as it sounded throughout his earlobe.

"It's a simple bet, one that I will keep completely fair." Yami placed the deck of cards next to Yugi. "For the game, I will be the dealer, you will be the player. It will be standard Blackjack, you get as close to 21 as you can and you tell me when you do not want anymore cards. I will have one face up card and one face down, once you tell me that you do not want anymore cards, I will flip my face down over and then it will become clear who is the winner. If you go over 21, I win by default."

"I know how to play-"

"Now, you know that we are not betting with money, correct?" Yami questioned with a smirk, Yugi nodded. "It's a harmless bet, let me assure you, if I win..." Yami cut off his words and reached his hand over Yugi, he grabbed his chin with his forefinger and thumb, and turned it toward him.

"You will have to sleep with me in my bed tonight." Yami whispered, his smirk growing. Yugi's eyes widened and his face flushed, he opened his mouth to say something but at that moment Yami let go of his chin and placed two fingers against Yugi's small lips. "I do not mean _that_ kind of sleep, little one. I mean as in just sleeping together, immobile. Harmless, right?" Yugi pouted against the fingers and nodded. Yami smiled and removed his fingers.

"If you win, you may sleep alone tonight."

"Oh gee, thanks..." Yugi grumbled, moving his head back to stare forward. Yami chuckled at this and placed a hand on the deck of cards.

"Shall we begin?" Yami whispered, Yugi licked his lips and nodded in response. Yami smiled and drew two cards, he placed one card face down and one face up, Yugi's eyes widened at what the face up card was. Yami simply smiled wider at this.

"A king, well then." Yami looked at Yugi and winked. "Ten points to me." Yugi bit the inside of his cheek and gestured for Yami to throw a card down in front of him, Yami grabbed the card with a smile and threw it down in front of Yugi, an Ace!

"Eleven." Yugi stated. Yami nodded and made a gesture at the deck, Yugi nodded. "Hit." Yami grabbed another card and threw it down, six of spades. Yugi bit his lip, that was seventeen...Yami was looking at him, waiting for him to make a choice.

"Hit or stay?" Yami questioned, this was going to a short game, Yugi thought as he motioned for Yami to 'hit' him again. Yami nodded and threw another card down for him, a three of hearts! He had 20! Yugi smirked at this and looked at Yami.

"Stay." Yugi spoke confidently, Yami chuckled and nodded at his luck. A twenty was always hard to be, there was no way that Yami could beat this. Yugi watched as Yami reached for his face down card and flipped it. Yugi's eyes widened, that wasn't fair...It couldn't be fair.

"Eleven plus ten, equals twenty one." Yami smirked as he reached down and grabbed the ace and king off the table, he grabbed the cards that were in front of Yugi and shuffled them back into the deck. Yami placed the deck back into his coat pocket and smiled at Yugi, who was still staring down at the table in disbelief.

"Now, Now, don't look so down." Yami grabbed Yugi's chin and forced it to move toward him, Yami moved his face down, only an inch away from Yugi's. Yugi's eyes widened as he found that he couldn't move away from Yami.

"You look _so_ much better when you're having fun." Yami whispered as he moved only a centimeter closer. Yugi was screaming at him from the inside to stop, to get away from him, he had a wife! Yami let out a single chuckle and released Yugi's chin and moved away from him. Yami placed both of his hands in his coat pockets.

"A fun game that was," Yami smirked. "But sadly I have to go take care of something real quick." Yugi stood up out of the chair as Yami walked to the door of the dining room and stood there for a moment, Yami turned his head around and smiled at him with a wink.

"So I'll see you tonight, Yugi."

()()()()()()()()()()

Yugi hugged himself as he wandered through the hallways of the house, feeling cold all of a sudden, why was there a chill when Yami left? It was odd and it was discomforting, like everything he did! He flirted with him, he teased him, he...he almost kissed him! Yugi felt his face burn at that fact, there was no way that Yami would kiss him, he was married and Yami _knew_ that! What kind of host would he be if he didn't honor a marriage's laws? A flirty one, Yugi thought as he sighed and looked at where he was. He was back in the main room, the living room...The room with the way out of the house! Yugi smiled at this and looked toward the door, he could just run out now and never come back! Yugi took a step toward the door...and heard someone let out a loud whooping sound.

Yugi jumped and whipped himself around to see a man in the air, flying away from something. Yugi watched this, slightly amused by this but yet slightly disturbed. The man flew past him and stopped as soon as he was a feet away from Yugi. The man turned around and stared at Yugi, Yugi stared back. The man was a slender tanned man with dusty blond hair and violet eyes, on the man's person was a dark purple tank top that seemed to have been cut in half to show off more of his stomach, long dark black pants that gripped his hips but were loose at the end, and dark boots that hid under the pants. The man rose an eyebrow as he crossed his arms and began to hover around Yugi.

"Wow," The man spoke. "You look human!" The man smiled and let out a laugh as he stopped circling, Yugi just stared, okay another person like Yami and Joey, lovely.

"Dammit Malik, where the hell are you?!" A harsh English accented voice sounded throughout the room. Yugi wanted to hide somewhere when he saw a figure running in the hallway, The man 'Malik' took a sitting position in the air and crossed his legs, as if waiting for the figure to come closer. The figure approached, revealing what it looked like. Yugi thought the figure had cat ears for a second but soon figured out it was part of the figure's hair, the figure was a man with long silver hair with sharp chocolate colored eyes, the sliver hair had two spikes at the top, resembling ears if looked at from far away. On the man's person was a long dusty gray jacket, that reminded Yugi vaguely of Yami's coat, a gray t-shirt and dark jeans that were torn at only one of the knees, on his feet were black tennis shoes.

"Malik..." The man growled out. "How _dare_ you take away my flying ability!" The man pushed past Yugi and stood in front of Malik, glaring daggers at the hovering creature. Malik rolled his eyes and looked at his nails.

"Maybe if you were nicer to me, I wouldn't have to result to taking away your stuff, 'Kura." Malik winked at the man, whose cheeks, at that moment, acquired a slight shade of pink on his cheeks.

"It's Bakura, don't call me 'Kura!"

"I'm your master, _I_ can do what I want!"

"Do I look like I give a sh-"

"'Excuse me?" Yugi uttered out, raising a hand as if he were back in school. Both men turned their eyes toward him.

"What? Can't you see I'm arguing with my slave?" Malik gestured at Bakura, Bakura glared at him and pointed at him.

"I am _not_ your _slave_!"

"Oh yes you are! I found you and _won_ you six months ago!"

"You only won me because you cheated!"

"I did not!"

"You did so!"

"I did-"

"May I ask you two something?" Yugi questioned as they argued. Bakura rose an eyebrow at him and nodded while Malik grumbled and pouted.

"What?" Bakura asked, as if he was annoyed by the fact his argument with Malik had been interrupted.

"Are you two dead?" Yugi gestured at the two of them. Malik started clutching his sides and laughing as he rocked back and forth in the air while Bakura just looked away and mumbled out an 'I wish.'

"If 'Kura was dead, he wouldn't be my slave!" Malik said, still laughing. Bakura growled and crossed his arms as he looked at Yugi, he ran his eyes over his body, only it was in a different way then Yami had inspected him, why was that? Yugi tried to figure it out only to have Bakura's eyes widen and begin to point at him.

"You're human..." Bakura whispered. Yugi tilted his head to the side and nodded. Bakura put his hand on his face and shook his head. "Why is there a human here?"

"Maybe to keep you company..." Malik grumbled before he suddenly smiled and jumped down from hovering and grabbed Yugi's hands. "Hey! Would you like to play a game?!" Yugi's eyes widened in confusion.

"Wait wh-" Yugi was suddenly grabbed from behind by the shoulder.

"No, he would _not_!" Bakura yelled in Yugi's ear, Yugi cringed at how loud it was.

"Aw! Why not?"

"You already have _me_, why do you need another slave?"

"So you can have a playmate!"

"Well, what if Yami wants him?"

"Yami hates humans, what're you talking about?"

"You never know!" Bakura let him go and stepped forward to Malik, pushing Yugi out of the way. Yugi stumbled back and looked back and forth between the two men and the stairs. Either stay and watch two people argue, or go upstairs to hide. He couldn't escape the house with them there, they would tell Yami, or he would _think_ they would.

Yugi ran up the stairs as quickly and quietly as he could.

()()()()()()()()()

Yugi wandered the third floor hallways, looking for the room he had left before. He just wanted to find _his_ room, stay there, think of a plan, and then get out. He looked at the doors, trying to recollect where his room was, where was it? Yugi stopped in front of a dark wooded door, perhaps this was his room? Yugi grabbed the knob and turned it slowly, he opened the door and walked inside...

To see a dark figure pinning Joey down onto a couch.

**:Oh, yeah, Joey. Hi, I see you're in a problem, I see that I left it on a cliffhanger, I like cliffhangers hehe...Please review, I hope you liked this chapter!:**


	7. Shadows

**:Hi everyone! I am so glad you all like the story so far! I hope you enjoy this next chapter and please review!:**

The figure pinning Joey down was a man, the man had brown hair and sharp ice blue eyes that looked as if they were trying to look into Joey's soul at that moment, on the man's person was dark jeans, a dark blue shirt, and a long dark jacket that reminded Yugi of both Bakura and Yami's jacket, on his feet were dark brown boots. Joey's eyes widened and his eyes turned to Yugi, the man pinning him down followed his gaze and narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"Y-Yugi?" Joey breathed out. "Uh...Hey there." Joey smiled and shuffled under the man, the man returned his gaze back to Joey and tightened his grip on him, he was pinning him down by straddling his waist and using both of his hands to pin Joey's wrists down to the sides of his head. The man leaned down and whispered in Joey's ear.

"Y-Yeah, it is." Joey said, he let out a nervous chuckle. "Sorry, master." The man lifted his head and nodded. The man released Joey and got off the couch, not stumbling in the slightest as he did this. He looked at Yugi and traveled his eyes over him, why is everyone doing that to me today?! Yugi thought as he stood there and tried not to show any sign of fear.

"You're Yami's boy, aren't you?" The man spoke, Yugi's eyes widened. Yami's boy? Oh, that was a title he did _not_ want! Yugi's face flushed and he narrowed his eyes in anger, just because the guy flirted with him and even proposed that he would _never_ let him leave, didn't mean he belonged to the damn guy!

"I am _not_ Yami's boy." Yugi spat out. The man rose an eyebrow and shrugged before he crossed his arms.

"If you say so..." The man whispered. "My name is Seto." Yugi nodded in response and opened his mouth to tell Seto his own name, but Seto had risen his hand to stop him from talking.

"I know, it's Yugi." Seto said. "Joey already voiced your name." Joey was now sitting up and watching Seto and Yugi talk, as if he was waiting to be spoken to. Seto turned his head toward Joey and made a gesture, Joey yelped as he was thrown onto his feet, as if someone had pushed him. Joey sighed and walked slowly to Seto's side and smiled nervously at Yugi.

"Hey," Joey said. "Sorry you had to see that." Yugi let out a silent giggle and shook his head, it wasn't Joey's fault that Yugi had tried to find his room and somehow found _his_, but was it really his room? Yugi looked around and his eyes widened, the whole area was covered with books! Shelves of books were scattered everywhere, tables stood with books stacked on top, loveseats and rest chairs were stationed everywhere, only a few couches were scattered.

"So," Seto spoke. "Why are you _here_?" He made a gesture at Yugi to speak, Yugi licked his lips and looked down at the floor.

"'I was trying to find my room..." Yugi whispered.

"Really? I would have thought you would be trying to leave the house." Seto said boringly, he walked to a table and picked up a book. Yugi stared at him, what did he just say?

"I'm sorry, wha-"

"Usually if a Shadow hasn't claimed a human by now, the human would have left by now." Seto opened the book and turned a page, Joey stood by Yugi and smiled nervously at him. Yugi just stood there staring at Seto, what the hell is a Shadow?

"A Shadow?" Yugi spoke curiously, Shadows, from what Yugi understood, was what you saw when the sun or light was on you. Seto turned his eyes toward him and turned around to face him fully, he leaned against the table and crossed one arm over his stomach, he held the book in one hand.

"Is Bakura the _only_ human who knew of Shadows before he came here?" Seto sighed and looked down at his book. "Joey, explain to him what Shadows are." Joey nodded.

"Shadows," Joey began. "Are beings that formed from the past while being in the dark for so long, a majority come from after being dead for over a thousand years, while some can come from hell. These beings have to be on earth for a set amount of time before becoming a shadow. For example;" Joey gestured toward Seto.

"Seto was killed in this house, he was the second shadow to form here." Joey explained. "After he was killed, he was given the choice to either go to where he was meant to go, or to stay on earth to try to become a greater being. Seto obviously chose the second option and stayed here on earth for three hundred years until he became a shadow, normally it would take more then a thousand, but since he and a certain someone made a deal with each other, he didn't have to wait that long." Yugi absorbed this information and nodded at certain points while he talked, he was so curious about these creatures, what could they do?

"What can Shadows do?" Yugi questioned. Joey smiled and looked to Seto for permission to continue, Seto nodded and lifted his hand to turn a page in his book.

"Shadows are one of the most powerful beings," Joey continued. "Most people, who know of them, will think that they are a different form of Ghost, they aren't. Ghosts cannot have a physical shape or form that can be touched, nor can they eat or feel. Shadows can feel, eat, touch, and all the things that humans can do. Ghosts also cannot be seen unless directly looked at or in someone's peripheral vision, Shadows can be seen no matter what. In a sense, Shadows are not dead, they are simply humans that can do _interesting_ things and can live forever.

"The things Shadows can do are extraordinary," Joey went on, as if he was praising the creature he was talking about. "They can do almost everything, they can make anything appear out of thin air if they have a clear visual of it, they can make you or anyone else move out of the way or force you to, let's say, fall asleep or feel hungry. The things they cannot do are very limited, they cannot grant wishes, they cannot teleport to _far_ distances, such as from here to Africa. They cannot make people feel certain emotions, such as making someone fall in love and they cannot make them kill themselves."

"Wow..." Yugi breathed out. What fascinating creatures! Yugi couldn't believe what he was thinking, he found out that Seto was a Shadow and what they could do, and he couldn't help but think that they sounded amazing! What a great being to become! To have that much power over objects and people and to be able to do anything you want, who wouldn't like being a shadow?!

"We can also," Seto spoke, closing his book with his palm. "Do _another_ thing to humans." Seto pushed himself off the table's end and rested the book on top of it. He walked over to Joey and gestured for him to come close to him, Joey nodded and obeyed. Seto wrapped an arm around Joey's hip and pulled him close to him. Yugi blinked at this, were they gay for each other? Well he walked in on them when Seto was on top of Joey, it would be understandable if they _were_.

"If a Shadow sees a human they _like_," Seto smirked as his eyes glanced at Joey. "They may challenge the human to a game and ask to have a bet, if the human says yes, then the Shadow has the option of making the Shadow Bet. The Shadow Bet is if the Shadow wins, the human must serve them for eternity and become a Shadow themselves. If the human wins, the human is free to go."

"Once the game is complete, if the Shadow won the bet, the human will immediately feel a sharp pain and pass out, by morning they will have transformed into a Shadow. If the human won, the human must leave quickly, for if the human stays for another hour, the Shadow may purpose another bet." Yugi nodded, taking in this knowledge and finding himself to be even more fascinated and yet...frightened.

"How many Shadows are there in this house?"

"At the moment there are five." Seto answered. "One being myself, Joey, Malik, Bakura, and finally the Master of the house, Yami." Yugi's eyes widened, Yami's the master of the house? What did that mean?

"A Master of a house of Shadows," Seto began to explain, as if he had read Yugi's mind, maybe Yugi had voiced it without realizing it... "Has control of all the Shadows in the house, only the Master may leave the house and only they may give permission for anyone to leave. If, however, there is a human in the house." Seto narrowed his eyes at Yugi.

"The Master has the choice to claim the human for their own, if the Master does not claim the human the first hour that they are in the house, then any other Shadow is welcome to the human." Seto smiled as he voiced the next sentence. "Yami had no interest in Joey or Bakura when they first entered the house, Joey was found by me after the first hour, I found him wandering around the rooms." Joey flushed in embarrassment and looked away.

"I found Joey to be an _interesting_ human, he seemed to like challenges and he seemed to act like a hot headed dog." Seto let out a soft chuckle as Joey pouted at him. "So, I challenged him to a game of chess and asked him to make a bet, Joey agreed without hesitation and lost to me." Joey grumbled out a few words that sounded something along the lines of 'He cheated.'.

"What about his wife?" Yugi found himself asking. Joey bit his lip and looked down.

"I can't leave the house, I couldn't go to tell her that I had lost my _soul_ in a Shadow Bet..." Joey sighed. "I wanted to tell her, and to tell her that I love her one last time, but since Yami doesn't let anyone leave, I wasn't allowed." Joey looked as if he was about to cry, Seto sighed and held Joey closer to him. From Yugi's point of view, it looked as if Joey was heartbroken and Seto was comforting him.

"I actually _tried_ to send a message out to his wife," Seto said. "But Yami said that I shouldn't, he had said that we should let Joey's disappearance look as if the house was haunted, and that the house _killed_ him." Seto pet Joey's hair, calming him down, Joey looked up and smiled at him.

"Sorry, master."

"It's fine, I understand." Seto chuckled. "I had a wife too you know." Joey nodded and let out a sigh of relief as he leaned against Seto again. Yugi was confused, Seto was a Shadow who was basically keeping Joey here against his will.

"Not to be rude," Yugi said. "But why don't you hate Seto?" Seto rolled his eyes.

"Trust me, I asked him that too." Seto grumbled as Joey laughed.

"Seto can be a jerk," Joey began, earning a glare from Seto. "But he's nice to me, in a way he's nicer then Mai. He doesn't get mad at me for gambling, he doesn't yell at me, it's quite nice being here." Yugi tried not to smile, but he couldn't stop himself. It was cute to see a couple being happy, there was no denying that their relationship was more then a Master and Slave, it was _much_ more.

"So, wait, if I'm...Uh...Free bait." Yugi made a gesture with his hand. "Why aren't you trying to make a bet with me?" Seto looked at him and rose an eyebrow.

"For one, I already _have_ a human, so I do not require another one." Seto glanced at Joey for a split second as he said this. "And Two; Yami already has his eyes on you, surprisingly." Yugi's eyes widened, Yami already...What? Yugi knew Yami flirted with him, he knew he treated him well, and he knew that...Yami never wanted him to leave.

"What does that mean?"

"It means," Seto sighed. "He wants to claim you, I'm surprised he hasn't made a Shadow bet with you yet." Yugi blushed as he thought of the bet he had with Yami, he had to sleep in the same bed as him tonight...If he stayed.

"Yami doesn't usually like humans," Seto said. "But for some reason he likes you, I don't know why but he just does." Joey looked at Seto and thought for a moment.

"He thinks he's cute, that's one thing."

"How do you know that?"

"He called him a _bewitching beauty_."

"He's treating him like a girl..." Seto sighed. Yugi glared at Seto, he has _not_ been treating him like a- Yugi paused his thoughts, no...He _had_ been treating him like a girl in a sense, leading him around by the hand like a maiden who needed to be escorted, carrying him to bed like a bride. Yugi clenched his hands into a fist, how dare he be treated like a girl! He was a _guy, _he was married to a _girl_, therefore he was the _man_!

"Thank you," Yugi spoke in a low voice. "For telling me about Shadows, if you don't mind, I'm going to go walk around a bit." Seto and Joey nodded and watched him as he left the room, his head down and his mind swimming with arguments and confusing statements. When he closed the door, Seto looked to Joey and lifted his chin up, he placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Okay, what was that for?" Joey asked, pushing away from Seto. Seto smirked slightly and shook his head.

"Nothing, I just wanted to get back to what we were doing." Seto answered as he then pressed a kiss against Joey's forehead. Joey rolled his eyes and looked to the door.

"Why did we tell him all of that?" Joey questioned, Seto smiled and looked to the door as well.

"Just to let him know what he's dealing with."

()()()()()()()()()()

Why me, Yugi thought, why me?! Yugi stomped through the halls, thinking about all that Seto and Joey had told him. Yami was the Master of the house, Yami was a Shadow, Yami was interested in Yugi, Yami this, Yami that! Yugi bit his lip, why was Yami interested in him? Yami doesn't like humans, why did he like _him?! _Did Yugi being married not matter at all to him?! Well, it didn't matter to Seto...Yugi sighed and leaned his head against a nearby wall. If Yami _did_ challenge him, would Yugi say yes? He could always say no to Yami, couldn't he? Yet the chance of Yugi losing and becoming a Shadow was tempting, that he _had_ to admit. All the things a Shadow could do, why wouldn't it be tempting? All he had to lose was, his career, his friends that he didn't even know that well, and Anzu...

Anzu...As soon as he entered the house, she had been a distant memory that he only thought about when he was trying to refuse Yami and when he had seen an item that she would have liked and wanted to purchase. Why was that? Yami had made Yugi blush almost every time he even spoke to him, Anzu never made him blush, she never flirted with him anymore unless she wanted sex that night. Sure, they shared kisses and hugs but Yugi never really looked forward to them anymore. Did Yugi love her still? Of course he did! They had been together for over four years! Yugi tried to envision breaking up with her, divorcing her, he had heard that if you love the person, you will feel a clenching feeling in your chest when you think of leaving them.

He felt nothing, Yugi felt absolutely nothing. He wanted to yell and scream, why didn't she make him feel anything at that moment?! What was different now?! Sure they had argued right before he came here, but what was the real reason? Could a Shadow make him not be in love with someone anymore or something like that? Yugi found himself envisioning Yami and Anzu next to each other, holding out a hand to him. Yugi shook his head, he had to get out of this house, he had to get home to Anzu! To prove to himself he still loved her, he had too, if he didn't, he would-

Yugi felt himself becoming drowsy, he felt heavy, what was happening? He rested a hand on the wall to steady himself. What? Why was he so tired? Yugi stumbled forward, catching himself, he breathed heavily. His eyes began to droop, his mind became foggy, he couldn't think, he couldn't do anything but breath at that moment. Why...Yugi felt himself falling backwards and tried to prepare himself for the impact of the floor. Yugi only felt a warm chest meeting his back and hands gripping his arms, trying to steady him. Yugi's eyes fluttered and began to close as he heard one last sentence before succumbing to unconsciousness.

"Oh Yugi, Don't you remember that you are sleeping with _me_ tonight?"

**:After being interrupted over ten times by my brother's friend, I am finally done with this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it, please leave a review!:**


	8. Honey I love you, So Why?

**:Hello my beautiful (or handsome if you're a guy) readers! How are you? I'm in a _very_ good mood and I can't wait to show you this chapter! Ugh, I love this chapter! I love what happens in it and just- Here! I hope you enjoy, please review!:**

Yugi let out a soft whimper as he opened his eyes, where am I? He wondered as he looked up at the ceiling. It was a dark gray ceiling and he could see some lamps in the corner of his eye...Why am I so warm? Yugi felt a warm arm over his hip, holding him close to something, he was under silk, warm blankets and on a sheet that simply _had_ to be the same kind of silk. Yugi turned his head and had to keep himself from gasping, Yami was right next to him! Yugi remembered passing out, but he didn't remember why and that he had been taken to Yami's room!

Yugi looked at Yami's sleeping face, he looked relaxed and at peace. His chest steadily rose and he moved his face only slightly. Yugi could move, Yami was only holding his waist and had his other arm under his own head. He shouldn't be in a bed with a _guy_! Yugi yelled at himself, he was pretty sure they hadn't done anything but still! He bit his lip and rose a hand to Yami's face, he was pale but not paler then Yugi, Shadows weren't technically dead, so he supposed that they could have color. He rested his hand on Yami's cheek, trying to not be amazed when he felt that it was warm to the touch, his arm was warm, why would his face be any different? Yugi caressed his face gently, before he caught himself and shot his hand back to himself. What was he doing?!

He had to get out of the house, he had to get back home to Anzu! He shouldn't be here with a guy, even less should he be here with a Shadow! Yugi removed the arm from his hip gently, trying not to wake the sleeping Shadow, and stepped onto the floor quietly. As soon as he placed both of his feet onto the floor, he felt his wrist was grabbed harshly and was tugged back, almost playfully. Yugi let out a gasp and looked back toward Yami, to find him sitting up now and staring tiredly at Yugi.

"And where," Yami said. "Do you think _you're_ going?" Yugi blushed and gulped, Yami's tired voice was even deeper then his regular voice, and it didn't help the situation at all! Yugi had to get out of the house, _without_ thoughts of other guys. Anzu, That's what his mind should be occupied with! Anzu! Think about Anzu!

"I-uh..." Yugi stuttered out, what could he say? Yami narrowed his eyes and pulled Yugi back onto the bed, Yugi yelled as he felt his back fling onto the bed and felt someone climb on top of him, his closed his eyes and let out a small groan.

"What was tha-" Yugi opened his eyes and they widened as they saw Yami towering over him, staring down at Yugi with a tired smile. Yami had his arms on each side of Yugi's head, and one leg in-between Yugi's while the other rested at the side. Yugi tried not to notice that Yami wasn't wearing a shirt but was instead wearing just dark red sweats and gray socks.

"Do you _really_ think I'm going to let you leave this bed _that_ easily?" Yami purred, his crimson eyes meeting Yugi's amethyst ones. Yugi didn't know how red his face was, he didn't know how fast his heart was pounding, perhaps from fear, embarrassment? Yugi closed his eyes and turned his head to the side, why couldn't a Shadow be like a ghost?! Like, the kind that can't touch people and can't flirt with them, why couldn't Shadows be like that? Or at least, why couldn't Yami be like _that_?

"I-I'm not sure," Yugi answered, finding his voice. "I thought you were asleep..." He reopened his eyes, staring at the side of the room to find his gaze met with an end table with a clock on it, the clock read 1:00 pm, he had never slept in that much in years! Yami chuckled and rose a hand to brush it against Yugi's cheek, Yugi didn't know if he should have whimpered in fear or just keep shivering in fear of this guy.

"How could I stay asleep," Yami smirked. "When an adorable creature is trying to escape me?" Yugi wasn't used to this at all! Why was Yami being such a flirt?! He's interested in you, Yugi answered himself, yeah, well I'm married! Yugi needed to get home to Anzu, and quick! He didn't know what would happen if he stayed here any longer, he could count two options in his head. One; Eventually, he would become Yami's slave, or Two; He would die from something that he didn't even know! Yugi didn't prefer any of the two options!

Yugi let out an 'Oof!' as he felt Yami wrap his arms around his waist and fall onto him, laying on him as if _he_ was the bed. Yugi raised his hands up to Yami's shoulders and pushed him, trying to make him get up.

"Yami!" Yugi yelled. "What are you doing? Get off me!" Yugi tried to move his legs to get out of the position, but Yami had them pinned down and he couldn't move them. He couldn't move at all!

"But wouldn't you rather stay and sleep more?" Yami whispered in his ear, Yugi froze and began to shake his head. No, No he would not!

"It is much more comfortable," Yami smiled and readjusted his body so that most of his weight wasn't on Yugi. Yugi opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted when Yami began to sing to him, a soft gentle melody in an unknown tongue. Yugi felt his eyes begin to droop, oh the Shadow was cheating...That bas-

_Knock! Knock!_

Yami growled in Yugi's ear at the noise, Yugi silently rejoiced as he felt himself regain control of his eyes and that he no longer felt tempted to return to the land of slumber. The knocking kept going, getting louder and the knocks getting harder as they kept resounding through the room. Yami groaned and buried his head into Yugi's neck, Yugi almost giggled at the action, _almost!_

"What?!" Yami yelled, his words causing a vibration to go through Yugi's neck. Yugi bit his lip as he felt a sudden sting of pleasure go through him, Yami needed to get away from there, hell, Anzu hadn't even found that spot and Yami wasn't even trying!

"Get up!" A harsh voice sounded through the door. "As the master of the house, you should remember what today is!" Yami lifted his body off of Yugi and got off of him. He turned his head toward the door, he grit his teeth as he began to think and finally sighed.

"Fine. We will be down in a minute."

"We? Who the hell is in there with you?"

"Go away."

"Is it the runt that Malik and I saw yesterday?"

"Go now!"

"Whatever..." The two boys on the bed heard footsteps walk away from the door. Yami sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"He is the most annoying Shadow in this house." Yami mumbled under his breath. Yugi looked at him and rose an eyebrow.

"I would have thought Bakura wouldn't be, he seems to be more civilized then Malik." Yugi mused, remembering how Bakura sounded and connected the voices together. Yugi remembered everyone he had met, they were too...interesting to forget, and now that he knew _all_ of them were Shadows, how could he? Yami nodded.

"That is true, Malik is-" Yami stopped in mid sentence and stared at Yugi. Yugi stared back with a tilt of his head.

"What?"

"How do you know Bakura and Malik?"

"I met them after breakfast."

"I see..." Yami whispered under his breath and cast his eyes down at the sheets, thinking about something before he smiled. "Good on Malik not to do that..."

"Do what?" Yugi questioned curiously, could he be talking about a Shadow Bet? Yami rose his eyes to Yugi and smirked. He crawled back on Yugi, moving closer and closer to him. Yugi backed up with each move he made, he felt his back hit the head of the bed. Yami narrowed his eyes and leaned down close to him.

"Hey Yugi," Yami spoke, his voice deeper then usual. "Let's forget about going downstairs." Did this bastard just change the subject?! Yugi narrowed his eyes as well before he felt Yami place a hand on his chest.

"It will be much more fun," Yami smirked wider. "If we stay up here." Yami began to move his hand down Yugi's chest slowly, Yugi got the hint, _immediately_. Yugi moved quicker then Yami expected and threw himself to the side, flailing as he fell onto the floor.

"I'm going downstairs!" Yugi screeched in a higher voice then he usually had. He picked himself off the floor and dashed to the door, throwing it open and running out into the hallway. Yami moved himself to sit at the side of the bed, he looked at the open door, listening as he heard Yugi running down the stairs quicker then any normal human being alive. He rose a fist to his lips and laughed into it.

"How can a human, be _that_ cute?"

()()()()()()()()()

Yugi grumbled to himself as he walked down the hallway, side by side with Yami. After he had ran out of the room and down all the stairs, he had gotten lost and didn't know what room to go to. Yami had found him after getting dressed and was directing Yugi to the _right_ room.

"So," Yugi said. "Where are we going?" Yami had his hands in his pockets and looked over at Yugi.

"We're going to the very first game room I showed you." Yami answered, turning a corner and never breaking stride. Yugi rose an eyebrow, out of all the places they were going to, they were going to the game room again?

"Why?"

"Every Monday of the week we have a game day," Yami explained. "This tradition is only here because of the fact that everyone gets bored, and if it weren't for this some of the people here wouldn't even know each other." People...Yugi thought, did Yami think of the Shadows as people? They were _his_ people, but was it a compliment or an insult, after all he had heard that Yami didn't like humans. And yet, he flirts with you. Yugi blushed and looked away, why was he blushing so much over a Shadow, a Shadow _guy_ at that. He was married to a girl! He was straight, he had to get a hold of himself!

Yami stopped in front of a familiar door and smiled at Yugi before he winked and opened the door with a gesture of his hand. The door opened with a squeak and Yugi looked inside to find that the chairs in the room that had circled the rug were now gone. In the room stood all the Shadows he had met, Seto, Joey, Malik, and Bakura. Yugi found only six chairs in the room, they weren't around the rug but instead they were just scattered. Joey and Seto were talking to one another, every now and then Joey would blush or glare at Seto while Seto would just keep a blank face. Bakura sat in a chair, his legs crossed with a book in his hands. Malik was behind him, reading along with him with a bored look on his face. Joey stopped talking for a moment and glanced toward the door, he smiled and waved at Yugi and Yami.

"Hey, Yugi!" Joey yelled as he side glanced at his master, Seto nodded at him and Joey ran over to Yugi. Joey looked at Yami and bowed politely.

"Good afternoon, Yami." Joey spoke, Yugi was confused yet wasn't at the same time. He understood that Yami was the master of the house, so it was obvious that some politeness was needed, but then why had Joey been so scared when he saw Yami in the hallway?

"Good afternoon." Yami responded with a nod, Joey straightened up and looked at Yugi as Yami made a wave gesture at Yugi and headed off towards Seto.

"Hey Yugi," Joey said. "How are you? You've been gone all morning, I was beginning to think you left." Yugi scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously.

"Sorry, I...uh," Yugi looked down and had to keep himself from blushing. "Couldn't get out of bed this morning." Stop, Yugi had to tell himself, stop thinking about Yami. Think about something else! Joey smiled and nodded understandingly.

"I understand," Joey responded. "So, how's Yami treating ya?" Yugi's eyes widened and shot his head back up. Joey rose an amused eyebrow.

"From that blush on your face, I'm going to assume 'good'."

"He's been treating me well but he is being overly friendly."

"Isn't that what you're supposed to do when you like someone?"

"I am married." Yugi hissed out, Joey's eyes widened.

"Whoa, really?" Joey asked, amusement cloaking his voice. Yugi nodded, his blush now faded.

"I am, to an amazing woman." Yugi said, trying to smile, but he couldn't bring himself to. Joey crossed his arms and rose an eyebrow.

"Uh huh..." Joey held his own chin in his hands. "Are you and your 'Amazing Woman''s relationship going well?"

"Yes."

"Your face is lying." Joey said as he gestured at Yugi's face. Yugi narrowed his eyes at Joey.

"How is-"

"Same with your tone and the way you said it."

"How am I lying?" Yugi questioned, crossing his own arms.

"For one;" Joey said. "Your face showed no emotion, your tone is too serious, and you said Yes, way too fast." Yugi flushed with embarrassment and looked away.

"M-My wife and I are doing just fine."

"You even forgot what I asked."

"I just said we were doing just-"

"I asked if your relationship was going well, you said you were doing just fine." Joey spoke. "I didn't ask about your health, I asked about your relationship."

"Now you're just analyzing the sentence too much."

"So I'm right?" Joey asked, Yugi bit his lip and sighed and nodded.

"Okay, yes. I lied." Yugi said. "My wife and I had a fight over something stupid..."

"Was it about the toilet seat being up?" Yugi shot a glare at Joey, he rose his hands up in defense. "Kidding! Kidding..."

"No, it was about me..." Yugi glanced at Yami and sighed. "Me coming to this house." Joey rose an eyebrow.

"Why would she get mad at you for that?"

"I left without telling her where I was going..."

"Well, why did you do that?"

"She never tells me where _she's_ going, why should I tell her?!" Yugi snapped. "She always says that I need _her_ permission to do shit! She always tells me what to do! She always wants to get drunk and go party, when all _I_ want to do is stay home and to do what I want!" He was venting to a person he only knew for not even a day, and he was yelling at the top of his lungs, and personally he didn't care. Yugi breathed heavily after it all and glared at Joey, his anger not being toward him but at all the problems Anzu had put him through. Yet, he still loved her, right? He had too...Everyone was staring at him, amazed at his sudden outburst, some not knowing _why_ he had in the first place. Yami narrowed his eyes from where he stood and clapped his hands.

"Everyone! Please sit in your chairs," Yami's voice bellowed. "It is time to choose tonight's game!" Yami watched everyone move to a chair, all expect for Yugi and Joey. Yugi stood there, his face red and sweat going down his forehead. He had gotten so fired up, he had never really _yelled_ before...Joey looked at him, concerned for the person in front of him. Joey took him by his shoulders.

"Calm down," Joey whispered. "It's okay, take deep breaths." Yugi did as he told him to, Joey smiled and led him to a chair. Yami watched this, Joey turned his head toward Yami and nodded at him. Yami nodded back and watched as Joey sat Yugi in a chair and began to whisper to him.

"I'm sorry..." Yugi whispered to Joey, Joey shook his head and smiled.

"It's okay," Joey said. "Girls are a pain, believe me I know, I _had_ one." Yugi let out a chopped up laugh and smiled at Joey. He didn't realize how much anger he had toward Anzu, but he had to keep loving her, if he didn't, he wouldn't know what to do.

"Tonight," Yami yelled. "We decide today's game from a drawing." Yami made a gesture with his hands, a black top hat appeared in the palm of his hands. Yami reached into one of his pockets and pulled out ten scrap pieces of paper, he dropped the pieces into the hat and swirled the hat around. Yami looked toward Yugi, Yugi was watching him in awe of the trick he just did. The others were used to seeing these sort of tricks, Yugi was not. Yami smiled and approached Yugi, he knelt in front of him and held the hat out.

"Pick one out." Yami told him, Yugi looked at him, confused, and looked into the hat. Yami swirled the hat a little more. "Go on." Yugi looked at Joey, Joey nodded and gestured for him to go ahead. Yugi took a deep breath and reached into the hat, feeling paper grip his hand and swirl around it, he prayed that he didn't get a paper cut as he did this. He grasped his hand around a small piece and pulled it out, Yami held out his hand and looked at Yugi with a smile, Yugi looked back and gave back a small smile as he rested the paper in his hand.

"Tonight's game is," Yami spoke as he let go of the hat. Yugi expected it to fall, but instead it had disappeared from sight. Yami smiled as he viewed the words on the slip of paper. "Honey I Love You, So Don't Murder Me Tonight." Seto and Bakura rolled their eyes at the choice, Joey simply smiled, and Malik started cheering. Yugi tilted his head, he had never heard of _that_ game. Yami turned his head toward Yugi.

"Since, we have a newcomer." Yami spoke. "I will explain the rules." Yami snapped his fingers and Yugi felt his chair levitate into the air, why this again?! Yugi clutched the sides of his chair as he hovered in the air, Yami smiled and reached a hand to Yugi when his chair approached. Yugi pouted at being treated like a girl, he was a guy! But he gave his hand to Yami, Yami pulled him up out of the chair and gestured for someone else to come up. Malik rushed up without a second's hesitation.

"In the game, you have one Murderer." Yami pointed at himself, "One Detective." He gestured at Malik. "And one Accomplice." He gestured at Yugi.

"The Murderer and Detective are chosen by a drawing of paper, there will be six of us, therefore there will be six pieces of paper. Four will be plain. Once the Murderer and Detective is chosen, the Murderer must keep silent while the Detective must say that they are the Detective. After that, the lights will go out for 15 to 20 seconds, in those seconds, the Murderer must choose an Accomplice by whispering in their ear as quietly as they can..." Yami leaned down to Yugi's ear. "'Honey, I love you, So I won't murder you tonight.'" Yami purred deeply, Yugi blushed but said nothing, he was just explaining the game. "Then the Accomplice must reply; 'Honey, I love you too, So I'll stay by your side tonight.' Once the Murderer has chosen an Accomplice, the Accomplice must follow the Murderer around until the light is on, and the Murderer must 'kill' someone by touching them, and the person who was killed must then lay down on the floor."

"Once the lights come back on, the Detective must question everyone who is still standing about who they think the Accomplice is first, then they must talk about who they think the Murderer is. At the Accomplice questioning, the Accomplice may win the game themselves by selling out the Murderer by telling the Detective who the Murderer is. The Detective has two tries to guess the Accomplice and Murderer. If the Detective guesses them right, the Detective wins, if he does not, The Accomplice and Murderer wins." Yami smiled at Yugi and then gestured for Malik to go sit back down.

Yugi thought it sounded childish, but it sounded like a decently fun game to play. Yugi nodded at Yami, trying to gesture that he understood the rules. Yami smiled once more and clapped his hands. In the center of the room, in the rug, sat the same top hat from before, inside the hat were six strips of paper. Yami went toward the hat and grabbed a piece, everyone else followed and did as he did. Yugi looked down at his strip of paper and frowned, it was blank. He cast his eyes around the others, everyone looked emotionless, were they good at poker faces? Malik looked at Yami and nodded.

"I am the Detective." Malik said, Yami nodded back at him.

"Everyone, place your paper back in the hat." Yami ordered, everyone did as he said. "Now, scatter amongst the room." They did. Yami smiled and snapped his fingers. The room was immediately cast into darkness, Yugi _almost_ let out a yelp, but instead kept quiet and tried to look around. He couldn't see anything! Yugi's heart beat like a drum as he stood there, waiting. He felt his forehead sweating, oh come on it was a child's game! Why was he so scared? He heard someone shuffling behind him, oh god, was _he_ going to be the one killed? Someone grabbed his shoulder and put a hand around Yugi's mouth, a good decision since Yugi had almost screamed.

"Honey, I love you," A familiar friendly voice whispered in his ear. "So I won't murder you tonight." It was too high to be Seto, Bakura, or Yami's...Yugi reached a hand up and removed the person's hand from his mouth.

"Honey I love you too," Yugi whispered. "So I'll stay by your side tonight." The person grabbed his hand and led him across the room, wait, wouldn't people know that he was the Accomplice if he was right by him? Yugi heard someone fall to the floor, well the Murderer killed someone. The person let go of Yugi's hand and ran away from him, ah. Yugi thought, that's how. Yugi stood completely still and cringed when the lights came back on. He could see Yami in the far corner, Malik in the center of the room, Bakura not too far from him, Joey in the far back of the room, and Seto laying on the floor next to him. Seto wasn't acting dead, he was simply laying there with his arms behind his head and staring up at the ceiling.

"Alright!" Malik yelled, fist pumping the air. He looked around the room, narrowing his eyes. "You!" He pointed at Bakura. Bakura rose an eyebrow.

"Who do you think the Accomplice is?" Malik questioned with a loud voice that he had tried to make sound authoritative. Bakura rolled his eyes.

"I think the Accomplice is Joey." Bakura told him, casting an eye at Joey. Joey just smiled at him, not giving away anything with it. Malik nodded, humming approvingly. He turned around and pointed at Yami, Yami looked over at Joey.

"I also think the Accomplice is Joey." Yami told him, Joey smiled at Yami this time. Yugi looked down at Seto, Seto looked back and smirked and mouthed 'You were the Accomplice.'. Yugi pouted and nodded, he was 'dead' so he couldn't give him away. Malik now turned to Yugi and pointed at him.

"I believe the Accomplice is Yami." Yugi said, smiling sweetly in the direction of Yami. Yami smiled back at him and winked, as if _he_ knew. Yugi grumbled and looked away, he heard Seto chuckle. Malik thought for a moment and looked at Joey.

"You!" Malik said as he pointed at Joey. "Are the Accomplice." Joey shook his head.

"Wrong." Joey said with a straight face. Malik glared at him, he only had one more chance now. Malik turned his head and pointed at Yami, who simply smirked and tilted his head.

"You-"

"Nope." Yami chuckled, Malik gasped and looked at Yugi. Yugi giggled and waved, he was the last choice and he was all out of chances. Malik collapsed onto the floor onto his knees, Yami began to clap and laugh.

"May I ask who was the Murderer, _Accomplice_?" Yami questioned with a smirk. Yugi smiled at Joey and decided that he could have fun with this game.

"Honey, I love you!" Yugi yelled, cupping his hands to his mouth. "So be glad I didn't sell you out!" Joey laughed and ran his way over to Yugi, he held out a hand, which Yugi took with a smile.

"Honey, I love you too." Joey rose their hands up in the air. "So be glad we won this game!" Yami, Joey, and Yugi began to laugh at this, Seto and Bakura simply smiled, and Malik was still pouting at the floor. Yugi was having fun, he had to admit, the five Shadows were fun to be around, but he...Yugi stopped laughing and cast his eyes to the door.

"I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be back." Yugi said, breaking his hand away from Joey with a smile. Joey nodded and smiled at him, Yugi waved and headed out of the room...

Not noticing Yami's sad expression.

()()()()()()()()

Yugi knew where the door was from there, he couldn't forget it. Yugi had had fun, he had been scared, he had been fascinated, he had been everything he would have expected from the place. The only thing he hadn't been expecting was the fact that the owner of the house would have tried to flirt with him, Yugi turned his head and found himself in the main room. Yugi narrowed his eyes, he didn't know why but he felt sad knowing that he was going to leave, but he had to get home to Anzu. To get back to his life, to get back to being normal, to convince himself that he still loved Anzu...Yugi looked at the door, the way out, he watched the curtains as they remained immobile, he wanted-No, he needed to leave. He couldn't stay with the Shadows, he had a life, he had a wife...Yugi walked to the door and rested a gentle hand on the cold knob.

"I knew you would come here." A voice spoke behind Yugi. Yugi whipped himself around and saw Yami leaning against the staircase banister, his arms crossed and one knee bent, he looked at Yugi with a sharp gaze with emotions that Yugi didn't know how to place. Yugi gulped.

"H-How?" Yugi questioned, his hand now lifting off the knob and fully facing away from the door. Yami smiled sadly.

"You don't know where the bathroom is, I didn't show you." Yami responded. He cast his eyes down, closing them as they reached the floor.

"So," Yami spoke as he pushed himself off the banister. "Even though you say such things about your wife, you still wish to return to her." Yami reopened his eyes, his crimson eyes now containing an emotion Yugi could place very well, Anger...Or was it Jealously?

"I-I have to..." Yugi breathed out. "I love her..." Yami glared at him.

"From the way you spoke you sure the hell didn't."

"It was just me talking about how we argued, that's all..."

"You said she _always_ did this, she _always_ did that." Yami growled out, he pointed at Yugi. "Tell me, when was the last time she ever complimented you?" Yugi was taken back by this.

"What does that have-"

"Just answer the question!" Yami roared. Yugi jumped in fear and answered him quickly.

"I don't remember!" Yugi responded, fear making it's way into his voice. Yami let out a mocking laugh.

"Don't most couples compliment each other at least _once_ a week?" Yami asked. "And you say you don't remember, great." Yami narrowed his eyes and began to step toward Yugi.

"Do you know how _easy _it is for me to just _take_ you?" Yami threatened, Yugi's eyes widened, what did that mean?

"Take me? Why would you do that?" Yugi asked, his voice cracking as he spoke. Yami caught Yugi's eyes with his own and held them there.

"I like you." Yami spoke. "I would dare myself to say that I might even possibly _love_ you, but I do not know you _that_ well, but believe me it's damn near close." Yugi blinked at him, a Shadow in love with him? The guy wasn't even a human and he loved him? This didn't make sense!

"I heard that you hated humans!" Yugi spoke, Yami scoffed.

"First time for everything, Yugi." Yami spat out as he began to stalk closer to Yugi, Yugi backed up as he approached. This wasn't happening, this was _not_ happening, Yugi felt his back hit the door and watched as Yami simply approached him and trapped him in-between his arms.

"Listen to me, Yugi." Yami whispered in a hiss. "I was so close to just taking you, _so_ close. However, I'm a nice guy, So I'm letting you go, but know this..." Yami grabbed Yugi's face in the palm of his hand and forced a harsh kiss on his lips, Yugi's eyes widened and tried to push away from Yami. He couldn't, he was too strong! His lips were warm, too warm, they were slightly rough against his own lips, the emotions that were in the kiss. Yugi couldn't take it! The anger, The passion, the desire...Yami pulled away suddenly and stared at Yugi, his eyes containing so many emotions Yugi couldn't even count how many there were.

"You will be mine, no matter _what_ happens." Yami hissed out, Yugi didn't have time to respond as he felt his body being lifted away from the door...

And felt himself be pushed outside, the door slamming shut behind him.

**:This took so long, but it was so much fun! I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review!:**


	9. To Prove Himself

**:Hiya! I will admit, I do _not_ like this chapter for one reason you all will find out why, but it's how the story goes and blah blah blah. I hope you enjoy it! Please review:**

Why did Yami do that? Yugi asked himself as he drove. He drove down, around the streets, not wanting to go home _just_ yet. He knew he needed to though, he needed to get home to Anzu. But his mind was swarming with questions, why had Yami let him go? Didn't Yami say that he was never going to let him leave? Why did he let him then?

Yami had scared him, Yami had made him feel uncomfortable, Yami had...Yugi gripped the steering wheel tightly, turning his knuckles white. Yami had made him feel so differently then when he was with Anzu. Yugi couldn't deny it, Yami had awakened the feelings that he had never felt after being married. He had forgotten the feelings so long ago, it burned his chest, made his face hot, and turned his mind to mush. Yugi was half tempted to ram his head against the steering wheel.

What was he feeling? He knew that Anzu had _once_ awakened these feelings long ago, but after marriage he had lost that spark. Yugi breathed heavily, why was he thinking, feeling these things about Yami? He was so confused, what was so different from the two? One was married to him, that was _one_. One was a woman, one was a man, what else was there? Yugi stopped at a red light and groaned, this was so irritating! Why must he think this after being kicked out _by_ Yami?! He doubted that he would be like this if he hadn't been so stubborn and went to the damn house! It was the house's fault, not his! Yugi tried to burn this into his skull, but he couldn't. He knew it wasn't true, it was entirely _his_ fault.

But was it? Was it really his fault? Couldn't it be Yami's, after all it was Yami who was making him question all of this. He was the one who made him feel differently, he was the one who had flirted with him, he was the one who...Yugi flushed and bit his bottom lip. He was the one who kissed him. Yugi had kissed people before, it wasn't like this was the first time. He was married and he had kissed Anzu when he had arrived here, but it didn't feel the same. A kiss with Anzu was simply a kiss, a kiss he no longer truly craved. When they were in high school, Yugi _needed_ her kisses, to get past the day, as if that was his air supply. Now, they were nothing but simple kisses that sent no sparks, if it did, Yugi surely didn't feel it. The kiss with Yami, although it had been quick and harsh, it made Yugi's heart pound just thinking about it.

That kiss, the emotions that were within it, Yugi had been tempted to gasp when Yami had kissed him. It was a shock, and it had happened so fast. He didn't want to admit it, he really didn't, but he had liked the kiss. It was exactly what he had had in high school with Anzu, only _much_ more. The high school kisses were fun and risky, it was forbidden to kiss in school, and it made Yugi feel amazing. The kiss he had experienced with Yami had sent sparks flying and Yugi could think of nothing but Yami at that moment, he dreaded it when Yami had broken the kiss and pushed him out the door. Yugi looked out to the road, seeing a familiar restaurant in view. He breathed through his nose and sighed, what was he thinking about Yami for? He was a married man, who _had_ to be straight, after all hadn't he been thinking about being the _man_ of the relationship, being gay meant there was either two girls or two guys, who would know who was in control of who?

Yugi wanted to hit himself, there was no 'Who was in control of who.', a relationship is based on companionship, trust, and love. In order for a relationship to be perfect, the man _and_ woman had to be in control of their selves and make sure that they are equal. Did Yugi have companionship with Anzu, well yes, she was there the whole time if he wanted her. Did Yugi trust her? He was stuck between yes and no, yes because he had been with her for quite a long time, while no because she always went out to places and he never knew what she was doing. Did he love her? Now that, he _wanted_ to say yes too, but he couldn't think about it. He loved Anzu, how did he love her? Did he really? Yugi had tried to convince himself that he still loved Anzu in his heart at the house, but it hadn't worked.

Yugi parked the car in the restaurants parking lot and turned the car off. He leaned back in his seat and wiped his face with his palm. He was so confused, he looked to the mirror in his car. Yugi looked into his own eyes, seeing the emotions within them, the emotions he was feeling were shown in the mirror completely. Yugi had to smile, how can you truly tell what the other person is feeling? Look into their eyes. Yugi tilted his head to the side as he continued looking in the mirror, his eyes were changing shape and color in the mirror. They were getting sharper, the amethyst was becoming darker, forming into a different color. Yugi's eyes widened as he no longer saw his own eyes in the mirror, but instead saw the eyes that burned into his skull. Yami's crimson eyes, those eyes full of anger and jealously. Yugi stared at the mirror, the mirror staring back, the eyes were staring at him, now containing a new emotion that made Yugi freeze in fear. Desire.

That was what had been in Yami's eyes after he had kissed him, Yugi vaguely remembered. A dark shade of crimson, full of desire. Yami had said he liked him, no...Loved him. Yugi couldn't tear his eyes away from the mirror in the car, those eyes were pinning him down, making him unable to move. He felt someone staring at him, as if someone was _in_ the car with him. Yugi's heart began to race, someone was in the car, someone was with him. He began to breath heavily and tried to tear his eyes away from the mirror, what was holding him there?! Yugi couldn't move his eyes, but he could move his hands.

Yugi felt around the steering wheel of the car, his eyes still unable to come away from the mirror. All he could see was the eyes just staring at him, the eyes beginning to narrow, as if they were smirking at him as he tried to find the keys, he had forgotten to take them out of the ignition. Yugi felt warm in the car, the same warmth inside the house. No, Yugi thought as he felt around more. He felt the presence of someone's hand reaching out to him...Yugi found the keys and forced them out of the ignition, the crimson eyes widened for a split second, just enough time for Yugi to tear away from them. Yugi threw open the car door, rushing out of it and slamming the door closed, holding the keys to his chest as he breathed heavily. Those eyes, Yugi thought. Had Yami been following him?

"_I will have you, no matter _what_ happens."_

Yugi's face flushed as he thought of this. He shook his head, no way could he get in his car! Yugi took a deep breath and marched off towards the restaurant...

Not noticing that his car keys were as cold as winter.

()()()()()()()()()()()

"Welcome to-Yugi!" Rebecca cried out as she witnessed Yugi walking into the diner. No one was present at the restaurant, so Rebecca was surprised to have a customer, even more surprised to find that it was Yugi. Yugi smiled shyly and waved lazily at her.

"Hey Rebecca." Yugi greeted. Rebecca looked down, her eyes beginning to fill up with tears. She shot herself forward and jumped onto Yugi, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I-I thought y-you were..." Rebecca sobbed onto his shoulder. Yugi smiled gently at her and rubbed her back, he understood why she was crying. Anzu probably knew where he had went and told as many people as she could. Rebecca sniffled and hiccuped as she pulled back to look up at Yugi, her eyes and nose now red from crying.

"Y-You d-don't," Rebecca sniffled. "Know h-how happy I-I am that you..." Rebecca broke out into a loud cry and threw herself back onto Yugi. Yugi was tempted to chuckle at this but he didn't, he had only been gone for two days, but then again he had gone into the 'House of Despair'.

"Hey," Yugi pushed her off gently and took her by the shoulders. "I'm here now, see?" Rebecca sniffled and nodded, she wiped her nose off on her arm before catching herself and making an 'Ech.' sound, Yugi chuckled at this. She made a gesture toward a table and sat down at it, Yugi sat on the other side of her.

"S-Sorry..." Rebecca spoke after she pulled a napkin out of her pocket, she blew her nose. "It's just, you've been gone for so long."

"It was only two days."

"But it was the House, Yugi!" Rebecca argued, blowing her nose again. Why did Rebecca care so much for him? Yugi smiled at her and shrugged.

"It isn't that scary." Yugi told her, he heard a gasp from the side of him and looked up to find Mai staring at him, her eyes wide and her hands on her mouth.

"Y-Yugi?" Mai breathed out, she removed her hands. "Y-You're alive?" Yugi looked down at himself.

"Am I?" Yugi questioned with a smile. Mai smiled brightly and rushed forward, she took him into her arms, forcing his face into her cleavage and cutting off his way of getting air into his system.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Mai cried out, holding him tighter. Yugi thought he was going to die and muffled out a 'Let me go'. Sadly, she didn't hear it. Rebecca on the other hand, did.

"Mai, you're killing him."

"Oh!" Mai released him quickly and backed up shyly. Yugi gasped out in relief and breathed in some air, Rebecca smiled and giggled at this while Mai apologized.

"So, what was it like?" Mai asked, pulling up a chair to the table and sitting next to Yugi.

"What was what like?" Yugi questioned, not wanting to talk about the house. Yami flashed in his mind, smirking and holding out a hand to Yugi, he winked at him. Yugi blushed brightly and turned his head away, that wasn't smart at all!

"Hey, you okay?" Rebecca asked, "I mean, I know you probably just came back from a killer house, but I don't think that causes your face to be red, or is it that you still need oxygen from your boob suffocation?"

"I didn't mean to suffocate him!"

"Uh huh..." Rebecca smiled and looked at Yugi, frowning as she looked at him. Yugi shook his head and turned his head back around.

"I'm fine, sorry." Yugi chuckled nervously. Mai pouted and asked the same question again, Yugi replied the same way, making Mai give him a glare instead of a pout.

"The house, Yugi!" Mai spoke. "What was it like? Were there people inside?" She was curious, that was obvious, but why? Why was she so-Yugi looked down, she was curious because she _missed_ Joey. Joey had disappeared after doing the dare in there, and now he was serving a Shadow because he lost to a Shadow Bet...Yugi wanted to tell her, but would people think he was crazy?

"It was like an normal abandoned house, cobwebs everywhere, rats, you know the usual stuff." Yugi lied, waving a dismissive hand. "And no, there were not any people. There wasn't any ghosts either." Mai looked down sadly and folded her hands together.

"I see..."

Yugi bit his lip, should he tell her? She had the right to know, but it had been three years, wouldn't this be a shocker to tell her that her husband was alive, he just couldn't see her? He didn't want to be cruel, but he didn't want to lie. He couldn't do it though, he just couldn't, it would be too much for the poor woman.

"I'm sorry." Yugi said. Mai looked up and smiled at him, she rested a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay." She whispered, tears threatening to fall down her face. Rebecca looked to the window and bit the inside of her cheek.

"Yugi," Rebecca spoke. "Have you told your wife that you're back yet?" Yugi froze in his seat, no he hadn't. He looked at the window that she was looking at, she was looking at the house. Yugi felt his heart clench tightly as he looked at it, why was it doing that?

"No..." Yugi answered. Rebecca looked toward him and narrowed her eyes at him.

"She's worried you know." Rebecca said. "She came in here crying two days ago, saying that you and her had a fight and now she couldn't find you." Yugi felt a stab of guilt in his chest, she had been worried? Of course she had been, she loves you! Yugi felt the stab even harder this time.

"I see..." Yugi whispered, looking down at his hands. He should have gone straight home, just to see Anzu. Why did he have to come here? Why did he have to get distracted? Rebecca stood up, sighing as she did so.

"Look," Rebecca crossed her arms. "I don't know what the argument was about, she wouldn't tell me, but she is _really_ worried about you and you need to go tell her you're okay." What had Anzu been doing when he left, had she been crying? Had she been unpacking? Had she been drinking more, partying? These thoughts invaded Yugi's mind as Rebecca talked, Yugi nodded mindlessly and looked up at her.

"Yeah, I know..."

()()()()()()()()

Did he even want to see her? Yugi thought as he pulled into the driveway of his own house, looking at it. The house that Anzu loved, that Yugi loved as well. Yugi didn't know what to do, he wanted to see her, yet he didn't want to at the same time. Why did he feel like this? She was his _wife_, he should be jumping out of his car seat and dashing to the door! He had been arguing with himself the whole time, did he love her? Had he loved her ever since they had gotten married, what had changed between them? Yugi thought nothing, nothing at all had changed, so why didn't he feel any sort of love toward her that was _romantic_? Was he even...Yugi breathed in deeply and exhaled, was he even straight anymore?

Yugi turned off the car and exited it, making sure to keep his eyes away from the mirror. He breathed in the scent of the air, the air mixing with fresh cut grass from the neighbors. He looked to the door, how was he going to approach her? How was he going to feel when he saw her? Would his feelings of love suddenly rush back into his body? Yugi walked to the door, placing a hand on the knob, trying to stop himself from being disappointed when it didn't pierce his skin with a cold temperature.

Yugi took a deep breath and opened the door, he looked inside and his eyes widened. The whole place was clean, and there wasn't a sign of any boxes! He looked around more, decorations were scattered amongst the walls, the carpet was clean, the area looked...perfect! Yugi approached a wall and touched a painting on it, the painting was of a forest scenery, a painting that Anzu had bought at a yard sale. He leaned his head against the painting, trying to get used to his home again, he had only been gone for two days and yet...It didn't feel like _home_. Yugi heard a gasp come from the staircase and turned his head slowly, Anzu stood there, in tight blue leggings and a white tank top, the tank top looked stained with water at the top. He observed her looks, her eyes were duller then he had remembered, her eyes were bloodshot and in her hands was a wadded up tissue. Her eyes began to fill up with tears as her mouth dropped open, shivering as she tried to form words.

"Y-Yugi?" She choked out, Yugi turned to face her fully and smiled. He admitted, he felt happy seeing her again, but he didn't feel _overjoyed_. She stepped down the stairs and stood in front of him, reaching a hand out and placing it on his cheek. Her hand felt clammy and overly warm, Yugi caught himself comparing her hands to Yami's. He stopped his thoughts and rose a hand to place over Anzu's. She broke down. She collapsed on his shoulders and held him close to her, crying nonstop as she uttered out apologies and how much she missed him.

Yugi smiled and wrapped his arms around her, holding her small frame within his arms. It didn't feel right, not at all. She felt too small, too fragile to be held, as if she didn't belong there. Yugi shook his head slightly, making sure he didn't alert Anzu. She pulled back and stared down at him, she smiled at him and leaned down, capturing his lips. Yugi's eyes widened as she did this, as if he was surprised, he sighed and began to kiss her back. This is how, Yugi thought. This is how I can prove it to myself, do I love her, am I still...Yugi removed his lips away from hers and moved to her ear to whisper deeply.

"Anzu, Let's go to bed."

**:Ugh, yeah yeah get mad at me! I _hate_ this part but meh, it has to happen. I hope you liked this chapter, don't hate me for that moment but it _had_ to occur or else I wouldn't be able to think. Please review!: **


	10. The Morning After

**:Hi everyone! I know last chapter was horrible but hey who cares! Here's the next chapter and I hope you'll like it! Please enjoy and review!:**

Yugi laid on his back, his arms covering his eyes, and his body naked under the covers. It was morning and it was after him and Anzu had spent a night together. He bit his lips as he rethought the events of it, Anzu had been glad to comply when he had told her he wanted to go to bed with her. Yugi had tried to make it passionate, sexy, and loving, but it was impossible. No matter how Yugi looked at it, it had been forced. It didn't feel passionate, just Yugi doing what he had learned from Anzu long ago from the first time they had done it. It wasn't sexy at all, Anzu had tried to be sexy during it, and Yugi had tried to be as well, but all it did was force Yugi to try to keep himself _hard_. He was stuck on the very last one, the loving bit of sex. Nothing, Yugi thought, absolutely nothing.

As they did it, he had tried to be glad to be laying with his wife again, he had tried to do all he could to make it the best time they ever had, and he tried to feel love in it all. Even as they became one, he didn't feel anything. He felt pleasure, but he didn't enjoy it. He had to basically force himself to ejaculate when he knew Anzu was almost done, and that wasn't an easy thing to do. Yugi turned on his side, cringing in disgust as he felt the sheets, they were still sticky and it was a disgusting feeling. He looked at his wife, who was sleeping on her side with a smile on her face, she looked happy. Yugi felt a stab of guilt, how many times had this happened now? She still loved him and yet Yugi...He reached a hand out and touched her cheek, holding it in his small hand. Her cheek was warm, not overly warm, but humanly warm. He sighed as he removed his hand and rolled back over, he sat up as slowly as he could and stood up. Yugi didn't want to wake Anzu.

He looked down at the floor and sighed as he saw the discarded clothes on the floor. Yugi reached down and picked up the clothes, trying to fold them up as best as he could before he heard the sound of keys hitting the floor. He looked to the floor and saw his car keys at his feet, he knelt down to pick them up, and gasped as he took them into his hand. They were freezing! Yugi's eyes widened as he thought of the door knob of the house, the cold, piercing chill of the knob when he held it in his palm. He shook his head and gripped the keys tighter in his hand. Why, even now, could he not stop thinking about the house?!

Yugi placed the clothes on top of the dresser in the room, placing the keys on top of the pile. He opened the drawer, taking a deep breath as he just grabbed a pair of blue boxers and gray pajama pants. He walked, still as nude as can be, to the bathroom. Yugi placed his clothes on the sink and turned on the shower, smiling as he felt the water actually stay on the temperature he had set it on. He entered the shower, smiling as he felt the warm water go over him, it made him relaxed and calmed him down. He washed himself, taking his time as he did this just so he didn't have to get out yet. He washed his hair, washing slower and more precise in areas then usual, he really didn't want to leave. He felt safe in the shower, as if no one could make him do anything, no one could touch him, no one could flirt with him, no one could tell him things that would make his heart pound...Yugi blushed as he thought this, knowing who he was thinking of even when he was back home. He shook his head and stepped out the shower, drying himself off and blow drying his hair. He dressed himself quickly and exited the bathroom, a towel around his shoulders, he looked at the hallway and threw the towel in a nearby basket, deciding what to do with his morning. Hopefully something that would get his mind off _certain_ things...

Yugi walked into his study, looking around and his eyes widening as he saw what had happened to it. Nothing bad had happened, it had just gotten new decorations he didn't remember placing in it. In the study was everything he had remembered thinking about from when he was unpacking before, a mini fridge near his desk, a large body mirror in the corner, a television stationed in front of the loveseat, and a clock on the wall near his computer. Yugi had to smile, Anzu always knew what he wanted. He frowned a little at that moment, and yet you question if you _love_ her or not? Yugi sighed and looked towards his desk, his eyes widened, there was something on top of it that wasn't there before. It shined in the light of the window, and beckoned Yugi toward it, asking it to come to it. Yugi complied, taking slow strides to the desk and blinking at what he saw.

His car keys were there, simply laying there in the light on his desk, how had they gotten there? Yugi picked them up, feeling the coolness of it on his skin, it bit his skin but he didn't mind at that moment. Why had simple car keys beckon him like that? He set the keys back down, trying to ignore what he was beginning to think. Shadows aren't ghost, they couldn't do that sort of thing. He walked to his loveseat and threw himself onto it, burying his face into the cushions. How stupid was he, thinking of childish possibilities. Yugi flinched as he heard the sound of someone in the room, someone landing down on the floor. He shot himself up off the couch and looked towards his desk, no one was there. He looked around his room, scanning corners and areas of potential hiding places, no one. Yugi ran his hand over his face, stop overreacting! But he _had_ heard something, Yugi stood up and walked around, double checking the room for anything suspicious. He found nothing, his room was as it was after he walked into the room, nothing was wrong, why was he freaking out?

Yugi cast the sound of hearing someone out of his mind, telling himself it was just his imagination. He looked to the mirror in his study and cringed, walking to it and observing what he looked like in it. Under his eyes were barely noticeable bags, his torso was shirtless, and on the left side of his neck was a decently sized hickey that Anzu had placed there. Yugi covered the hickey self consciously, his face burning only slightly at the fact that it would be easily seen. Yugi closed his eyes and sighed, turning away from the mirror, only to hear a tapping sound...as if someone was tapping on glass. Yugi turned back around, his eyes reopened and looking at the mirror.

He saw nothing but his reflection in the mirror, staring back at him. Yugi shook his head and tapped the mirror, trying to recreate the sound that he had heard, it didn't sound the same. He pressed his forehead against the mirror and laid his hand on it, was he going crazy? The mirror, Yugi thought, why was it so cold? It was the exact same kind of chill he had felt from the keys, the knob, and it didn't bother him. He ignored the chill and leaned into it, it felt nice in a way, as if it was relaxing him.

Yugi closed his eyes, smiling as he just stood there, enjoying the cold of the glass. Yugi breathed steadily, trying not to take a nap standing up as he unclenched and clenched his hands into a fist. He did this, multiple times just to keep him awake, the fifth time he did this however, he felt a warmth hold his hand. Yugi's eyes widened and jerked his head back, his eyes darting immediately to his hand. Another hand was holding it, the other hand intertwining their fingers together, Yugi's eyes were glued onto the hand and jerked his hand back, trying to free himself. He couldn't get away! The hand holding his, it felt so familiar, so warm...Yugi moved his eyes to the mirror, to see if he could see his reflection. He couldn't, all he saw was the reflection of someone else. Yami.

Yugi panicked as his eyes locked onto Yami's eyes, Yami was smirking at him, his eyes narrowed in amusement. Yami rose his other hand and reached it out, out of the mirror, to rest it on the left side of his neck, covering the hickey. Yami moved his lips, forming a sentence that Yugi couldn't make out, and then began to step forward, his hand still firming grabbing both Yugi's neck and hand. Yami stepped out of the mirror, his smirk only growing wider as his eyes glinted in the light of the room. Yugi took a step back, trying to get away. Why, why was Yami here?! Yugi could have sworn he heard Yami chuckle, right before he forced Yugi's neck still and placed a kiss on his lips.

Not the kiss, Yugi pleaded in his mind as Yami kissed him. Yugi tried to break the kiss, taking steps back, only bringing Yami with him. The kiss reminded him so much of the previous one, so passionate...Yugi felt his face heat up as he took more steps back, stop it! Yugi wanted to scream these words, just stop it! His body was heating up, his mind was fogging up, he didn't know what to do. Yugi gasped as he took another step back and found himself falling backwards onto the couch. Yami made no move to go further on Yugi, he made no move to force Yugi's mouth open, no move to touch him in places he wasn't allowed, he just held his neck and hand, gently but firmly.

Yugi's face was hot, his body was hot, his mind couldn't take in anything but what was happening, what was wrong with him? Yami broke the kiss, and licked his lips as he began to kiss along Yugi's jawbone, down the right side of his neck, just to bite down gently on it. Yugi let out a gasp, shivers of pleasure coursed through his body, what the hell was that?! Yami bit harder, and began to suck on it, licking occasionally at it. Yugi wanted him to stop, but he made no move to actually stop him. He felt no desire to stop him, he was too warm, he bit his lip as Yami then licked his neck, all the way to his ear.

"Mine." Yami whispered harshly, Yugi blushed heavily at this and felt Yami remove his hand from Yugi's own hand and remove his other hand from his neck. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi, pulling him close to him.

"Mine," Yami whispered again. "And don't you forget it." Yugi wanted to protest, but Yami simply pulled back, captured his lips once more...

And disappeared.  
()()()()()()()()

Yugi threw open the fridge in a quick swoop and grabbed the milk carton, raising it to his lips and chugging it quickly. He stopped chugging, placing a hand to his chest as he began to cough. He swallowed heavily and took deep breathes. God why, Yugi thought as he placed the milk back. He walked to the kitchen table and sat down, resting his head in his hands. What had happened to him there? Yugi asked himself. Was it just Yugi dreaming when that happened? No, it couldn't have, it had felt too real. How did Yami get in the house? Why did he do that to him? Why didn't...Yugi blushed and bit his lip, why didn't he stop him?

He enjoyed it, Yugi admitted. It had made him _excited_ and it had made him feel so many things, so many things that Yugi had once felt before...Why this again? Why couldn't last night be like that? Why couldn't the things that had happened have the feelings reversed, as in Anzu causing _those_ feelings and Yami causing the feelings he had when bedding Anzu. Yugi wanted to hit himself, it felt passionate...It felt _sexy_...It felt...Yugi slammed his head down on the table.

"Yugi!" A female voice yelled. Yugi rose his head slowly, not seeming to be affected from the fact he just headbutted a table. Anzu stood there, a hand to her mouth and one holding her shirt together. The only thing she looked she was wearing was a shirt and a pair of lace panties, Yugi looked away and headbutted the table again. Anzu rushed over and made him raise his head.

"Are you still tired?" She questioned worriedly. Yugi was about to shake his head, only to re-correct his action and instead nod. What other way to explain why he had done that? Oh, I just got molested in my study and I enjoyed it, not the greatest reply but hey! Anzu smiled at him and kissed his forehead.

"There, all better." She giggled and walked over to the fridge, swaying her hips as she did so, expecting Yugi to look at her. Yugi had placed his head back down on the table. Anzu opened the fridge and got out some milk and eggs.

"How about I make us some french toast?" Anzu asked sweetly, looking behind her at Yugi to catch him looking to the side of the kitchen, to a fairly large window.

"Did we always have a window here?" Yugi questioned himself, he didn't remember a window being there in the kitchen before.

"No," Anzu answered. "I just thought the kitchen was a bit dark, so I called and requested to make a window." Yugi nodded in response, so when he was gone she was doing three things for certain; Crying over him, shopping, and redecorating. He sighed and kept staring out the window, Anzu had forgotten one thing about the window, sure it let in light, but the only thing they could see out of the window was the other house's wall!

"So, about the french toast?" She picked up a spatula and rose it to her lips, smiling sweetly. Yugi looked toward her and nodded, she blew a kiss with the spatula and faced the counter, she placed the spatula down and reached up to a cabinet to get a bowl.

"I can't tell you how _good_ last night was." Anzu swooned, Yugi returned his eyes to the window and hummed in response. She placed the bowl down and began to pour milk into the bowl.

"It was just," Anzu sighed dreamily. "Amazing, you used to never be _that_ passionate about it." Yugi hummed in response again, thinking to himself about how passionate _he_ thought it was, he truly didn't think it was. But everyone to their own opinion.

"Did something happen that made you like that?" Anzu cracked two eggs and looked behind her at him. "Or did you just miss me _that_ much?" Yugi felt her gaze on him and turned his eyes toward her. He smiled and nodded, making her smile and blush as she returned her eyes to the bowl and began to stir.

"I missed you..." She said as she stirred. "I cried for two days, I didn't know what would happen if I had lost you for good." Yugi returned to the window, taking in her words carefully. Yugi knew what she would do, he _knew_ her well enough. She would have probably gotten over it, went out to party, get drunk, and all that. Yugi hated himself for thinking that, but it was true. After all, hadn't she gone shopping? Yugi heard the sound of something sizzling on the stove.

"I'm really glad that you're back, Yugi." She spoke as she placed the second french toast on the pan. Yugi lowered his eyes and sighed, picking his eyes back up and widening them as he looked at the window. Yami stood there, his arms crossed, smiling at him. Yugi opened his mouth, only for Yami to raise a finger to his own lips, shushing him. Yugi complied, not knowing why he actually _was_. Yami smiled sweetly at him and pointed to the right side of his neck. Yugi rose a hand to it, confused at why he had done that. Yami winked at him and made a kissing motion at him, as if wanting to kiss him, _again_! Yugi blushed and opened his mouth to say something.

"Yugi?" Anzu spoke, worried about why he wasn't answering. Yugi turned his head, tearing his eyes away from Yami. He looked at his wife for a split second before returning his gaze to Yami, who was no longer in the window. Yugi sat there, frozen in his seat, his hand still covering the right side of his neck. He lowered his hand.

"Yug-"

"Yeah," Yugi interrupted, he leaned toward the window, using it as a mirror to inspect his neck. On the right side of his neck, was a large red hickey, it was much darker and more _noticeable. _Yugi sighed.

"I'm glad too..."

**:I like this chapter a lot, I really do. I hope you liked it too! Please review!:**


	11. A Movie's Blackout

**:Hi everyone! I hope you like this chapter because it was _really_ hard to plan out! Please enjoy and review!:  
**The french toast is good, Yugi thought as he chewed his breakfast slowly, his eyes looking down at the plate in front of him. A half eaten, syrup covered, piece of browned bread laid there. The sweetness exploded within his mouth and the syrup complimented it greatly as it swirled on his tongue. Anzu looked at him, her eyes looking over his face, confused at why he was so silent that morning. Had something happened? Did he not like last night? She looked down at her own food, the only difference between Yugi's and her food was the fact she would place butter on top of hers to make it a bit savory. She cut off a small piece of her toast and rose it out in front of her.

"Yugi," Anzu said, Yugi lifted his eyes to her. "Say 'Ah'!" She giggled as she gestured the fork closer to Yugi, he looked at the fork and opened his mouth. She kept it hanging in front of him, he remained the same. Anzu cleared her throat, Yugi voiced an 'Ah' sound.

"Here ya go!" Anzu smiled sweetly and placed the piece into his mouth. Yugi clamped his jaw down on it and took it into his mouth, he chewed, trying not to make a disgusted face at the taste. He hated butter on french toast, it didn't go well with it in his opinion. Yugi swallowed and made a small smile at Anzu before returning to his own plate, sighing as he took another bite of his food. He felt bad for being like this, but he couldn't help it. He was so confused by everything and felt guilty treating Anzu like it was her fault, it wasn't _her_ fault he was questioning if he was in love with her or not. The two of them finished their food silently and sat there in silence, Anzu looked at Yugi, questioning in her mind if he was alright, while Yugi was simply looking down at his finished plate.

"Are you alright?" Anzu asked, resting her elbow on the table and placing her chin on the back of her hand. Yugi looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah," Yugi answered. "I'm alright, just a bad dream." Anzu frowned and nodded, she reached over and placed a hand on his cheek.

"It's the house, isn't it?" Anzu questioned, Yugi nodded. Anzu smiled sadly at him. "I guess I can understand that you would still be thinking about it, but try not to, alright?" She removed her hand and stood up, taking the plates into her hands.

"If you're not careful," Anzu walked to the sink and turned on the faucet. "I just might get jealous." She giggled and spilled some soap on top of one of the plates. Yugi gulped at that sentence, jealous...Those eyes full of jealously...Yugi gripped the sides of his head with his hands. Get out of my head! He heard the sound of plates resting on top of a counter.

"Why don't we spend time together today?" Anzu spoke as she dried her hands with a nearby washrag. Yugi let go of his head and looked toward her, spend a day together? She turned around and looked at him, waiting for an answer. Yugi nodded at her.

"Yay!" Anzu cheered as she skipped over to him and hugged him tightly to her. Yugi noticed that she had neglected to button up the top two buttons of her shirt and wasn't wearing a bra, why hadn't he noticed that before when they were eating? He pushed her away gently, not feeling comfortable at that moment for some reason, it just didn't feel right...Anzu rose her finger to her chin, thinking.

"Hmm," She mused. "What should we do?" She hummed more and closed her eyes. Yugi watched her, she reminded him of Yami in that pose. Yami had placed his hand on his chin and thought with his eyes closed when _he_ was thinking of a game to play. Yugi wanted to smack himself, he needed to stop thinking about that damned Shadow! He rose a hand absentmindedly to his neck, covering the hickey Yami had created.

"I got it!" Anzu spoke out, causing Yugi to jump and remove his hand from his neck. She smiled down at Yugi. "Do you want to play blackjack? You always loved playing that, right?" Yugi's eyes widened and his cheeks formed a bright red color, blackjack. God, no...

"_I would believe that you know of the game blackjack, correct?"_

"_Do you like the game?"_

_'Yes'_

"_As do I"_

Yugi looked down, remembering the game he had played with Yami, the bet he had made, what Yami had _attempted_ to do in the bed...Anzu looked at him, confused and opened her mouth to say something before Yugi opened his own mouth.

"No." Yugi said quickly. "No...I don't feel like playing that." His cheeks felt hot, and his heart was pounding again, god why did just thinking of the stupid Shadow do this to him? Anzu frowned and nodded at him, not understanding him at that moment, but she always understood Yugi, why couldn't she read him at that moment? She looked toward the living room, looking at their television.

"Do you want to watch a movie then?" She questioned. A movie, Yugi thought, that should get my mind off things. Yugi looked at her, praying that his face looked normal and nodded with a smile. She smiled back and walked into the living room before stopping and turning around for a second.

"How about you pop some popcorn, sweetie?" She suggested. "A movie isn't a movie without it." Yugi let out a chuckle and nodded in response, she giggled and headed to the television to find a movie to watch. Yugi looked around the kitchen, forgetting where popcorn was, did he even remember _buying_ popcorn? If I were popcorn where would I be, cabinets?

Yugi reached for the knob of the cabinet and gasped in shock as he pulled his hand away from it, please no. The knob was deadly cold, he couldn't even touch it without getting hurt! You flinch away from a knob, yet you lean against an ice cold mirror and get molested? Yugi blushed in shame as he thought this and bit his lip as he reached his hand back to the knob and hissed in pain. Thankfully, there was a blue box of butter popcorn sitting there. Yugi rose his eyebrow at it, on the side of the popcorn box was a bag of popcorn sitting on it's side, already out of the package and ready to be placed in the microwave. He grabbed it, trying not to think of anything stupid, Anzu had probably opened it and changed her mind and set it back, that's all!

Yugi walked to their microwave, praying that it wouldn't _also_ be freezing cold when he touched the buttons on it. It wasn't, it felt _normal_.Yugi threw the popcorn bag in and jabbed the popcorn button with his finger. The inside of the microwave lit up and began to spin the bag around in circles, Yugi sighed and walked away from the bag. The popcorn button never burned the popcorn, the only time it did that was if they didn't have a good microwave. He walked into the living room, not surprised to find Anzu bent over looking at their movie container, she was trying to show her butt to him and she was doing a fairly good job of it. Her panties were a baby blue color and had laces on the edges of it, giving it a sexy look and, probably, feeling to it. Yugi stared at her backside, trying to get aroused by the sight of it. No good, Yugi thought as he sighed and walked to her. He knelt down beside her, Anzu looked at him, obviously a little upset that he hadn't done something _interesting_ to her.

"What kind of movie are you looking for?" Yugi questioned, taking a few movie selections into his hands. He scrunched his nose up at the movies he chose, they were romances or kid movies that Anzu adored. Anzu shrugged and grabbed a few movies herself.

"Anything is fine."

"Sherlock then?"

"You know I hate Sherlock."

"I think it's an interesting film."

"Well if you want to watch something interesting, how about Twilight?"

"I will puke on you." Yugi grabbed the Twilight case out of Anzu's hands and threw it back into the container, she pouted at him and reached back into the container to grab a different selection. Yugi looked behind him as he heard the sound of the microwave going off.

"Be right back, the popcorn's done."

"Alright."

"If you put in Twilight, I'm sleeping on the couch."

"Isn't that supposed to be my threat to you?"

"It isn't much of a threat to me."

"I know that..." Anzu said softly under her breath. Yugi felt the stab of guilt pierce his chest once more and shook his head, don't think about the argument. He walked into the kitchen and looked to the microwave. The words END were on the timer and the microwave's insides were black. Yugi walked to the microwave, pushing the button to open the door of it. He blinked at the inside, where the hell did the popcorn go? Yugi jumped as he heard the sound of something slamming itself down onto the table, he jerked himself around and saw a big blue bowl on the table, with popcorn in it. He breathed heavily and walked quickly to the bowl, snatching it off the table and rushing to the living room.

Anzu was sitting on the couch, her legs crossed with the remote in her hand, she was fast forwarding through the other movie ads in the DVD she had placed in. Yugi slowed his walking down and sat down next to Anzu, he placed the bowl of popcorn in his lap. Anzu smiled at him and lifted her legs up, she placed them on the couch and leaned on Yugi's shoulder, Yugi kept an arm at his side and began to take pieces of popcorn out of the bowl. Anzu pouted at him and smacked his chest gently with the remote. Yugi looked at her and rose an eyebrow.

"Come on, Yugi." She laughed nervously. "Hold me." Anzu lifted herself up and Yugi wrapped an arm around her shoulder, letting her lean on him more comfortably. Why is her shoulder so small? Yugi rubbed her shoulder, feeling the bone.

"Anzu, are you on a diet again?"

"Yes, I shouldn't have eaten that french toast."

"You don't need to be on one you know."

"Yes I do, I have too much fat on my legs."

"That's your thighs..." Yugi grumbled under his breath as he popped a popcorn kernel into his mouth. "What did you put in?"

"Some horror movie that I think was given to us a while ago."

"You think?"

"Yeah, the one about the horny teenagers going into a house with a serial killer in it."

"That's original..."

"Hush up, like you could do any better." Anzu smacked him gently with a smile, Yugi smiled back, feeling a little more at home at that moment. His heart was still eating at him, but maybe it would stop, he was having fun at that moment wasn't he? Yugi looked to the screen, watching as Anzu pressed the start button and the movie began. It started out as a bunch of teenagers hanging out after school, there was a group of six, a girl and a boy who held hands, and two guys flirting with the other two left over girls. It seemed like the original horror show, soon in the movie, the group was approached by, what the movie had hinted, the _cool_ kids and threatened them to go investigate the abandoned house on maple street.

"Five bucks the couple dies first." Yugi whispered to Anzu, giving her a piece of popcorn, Anzu shot a look at Yugi and snuggled closer to him.

"Six on the wimpy looking boy."

"The one with the glasses?"

"Yeah."

"The movie is centering itself on him, he's the main character, he won't die."

"What if it's like that one movie when the couple rides off into the sunset and their heads get cut off in the end?"

"We don't talk about that movie." Yugi said as he watched the screen, Anzu giggled and watched the screen as well. The teens were entering the house, at night, how original, Yugi thought as the girls voiced that they were scared. The group scattered into three groups, the couple, the two guys, and the two girls.

"Lesbian couple dies first."

"How are they lesbians, Anzu?"

"If you'd look at the screen, they're making out."

"Oh..." Yugi's eyes widened as he witnessed that they actually _were_ making out, did that count as a plot twist? The movie's soundtrack changed to a creepy fast yet slow tune, one that sent shivers up your spine as you anticipated the murderer's movements, where they would pop out, where they would show themselves to make the kill, when-. The screen froze when the two girl's turned their heads, looking up at something that was shadowing over their faces. Anzu tilted her head in confusion.

"Is the television broken?" She questioned herself. Yugi stared at the screen, his heart starting to pulsate at a fast rate. Don't panic, the television is just messed up, that's all. The lights in the house suddenly flickered off, Anzu whimpered softly and cuddled up to Yugi. Yugi held her close and gulped, this couldn't be good...

"It's okay, it's probably just the lights being stupid..." Yugi whispered to Anzu, he let her go and set the popcorn bowl in her hands. "I'll go check out the power box, I'll be right back." Yugi turned to her, trying to find her face. All he could was a black blob nodding it's head.

"It's in the kitchen on the back wall, be careful, don't fall over anything." Anzu whispered back as Yugi stood up off the couch. Yugi voiced that he wouldn't and stepped cautiously through his house, trying not to accidentally trip over anything. He placed his hand on the wall, balancing himself so he couldn't freak out and fall over, he wasn't scared of the dark, he was just startled at that moment. Yugi walked further, finding the wall frame where the kitchen would begin. Yugi stepped forward, and came face to face with a warm torso. He gasped and jumped back, almost falling over. Strong arms caught him and straightened him back up, a voice chuckled.

"Clumsy as always." A deep voice whispered. Yugi could recognize that voice anywhere. Yugi tried to pull away from the arms, only to be held closer.

"I am _not_ clumsy." Yugi hissed out, glaring up at the darkness in front of him, his eyes were getting used to the dark and he could now see the frame of the Shadow's face.

"I beg to differ, Yugi." Yami chuckled. "You are _very_ clumsy."

"Give me an example."

"You tumble out of a bed quite gracefully." Yugi blushed in embarrassment at this statement and tore himself out of Yami's arms, only to find Yami's hands grabbing at his face.

"I wonder what I can do to make you _stay_ in a bed." Yami purred. Yugi felt a rush over his body and gulped.

"Let me go." Yugi demanded, feeling Yami lean closer to him.

"And why would I do that?" Yami whispered, Yugi could feel his breath on his lips, his heart began to try to force itself out of his chest.

"Just..." Yugi began to plead, Yami rested his lips onto Yugi's gently and broke off the second right after. Yugi could see Yami's face clearly now, he was smirking in the dark, his eyes shining red.

"Why?" Yugi breathed out. Yami moved one hand down his neck, resting it on the right side of it.

"I told you," Yami said. "You will be mine, Yugi." Yugi looked down, not able to control his feelings, why did this stupid Shadow make him feel like this, it was unreal!

"I'm married..."

"And?"

"I can't be yours if I already belong to someone."

"Is that so? You don't love her, so why should you be committed to her?" Yami removed his hand and crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes at Yugi. Yugi glared at him, why should he be committed to her?! He has been with her for over four years!

"I do too lov-"

"You do not." Yami hissed out. "If you loved her I would not be doing this." Yugi let out a stiff chuckle.

"Really? You started flirting with me as soon as you _saw_ me!"

"Anyone would have flirted with you, you are a very pretty human."

"I'm a guy!"

"Handsome then." Yami looked bored with the conversation and looked behind himself, Yugi looked behind him too, he could make out the power box from where they were standing.

"Why are you so fixated on me?" Yugi questioned, his mind was swimming with emotions, his heart was pounding, his body was hot, he couldn't think at all.

"I told you why, did I not?" Yami spoke, anger sneaking it's way into his voice. "I like you, and I am on the very edge of loving you." Yugi couldn't believe he had said it so easily, there was no way someone could love someone and say it _that_ easily.

"You _hate_ humans." Yugi hissed out. Yami glared at him.

"I know."

"Yet you like, _love_, me?"

"Yes."

"You're making no sense here!" Yugi yelled out, Yami placed his hand over Yugi's mouth and leaned in close to him.

"Do be quiet, I do not wish for Tea to find us."

"Who?" Yugi removed Yami's hand from his mouth. Yami blinked at him, his mouth gaping open for a moment. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

"It is nobody, what is your wife's name again?"

"Anzu..."

"Yes, _her_." Yami hissed. "I do not wish for _her_ to find us, and if she does, I want her to find an empty kitchen." Yugi opened his mouth to protest, Yami took the opportunity and captured Yugi's lips once more. Yugi's eyes widened and tried to push him away, Yami simply pushed back, forcing him on the edge of the kitchen table. Yami removed his lips and kissed Yugi's neck, right on the hickey he had placed on him.

"Let-" Yugi gasped as Yami bit him. "Me go!" Yami stopped and pulled back, looking into Yugi's eyes. Yami smiled sadly at him.

"You do not look as if you wish for me to stop." Yami purred. Yugi blinked, breathing heavily as their eyes locked together.

"W-What-"

"Your face is flushed, your body temperature has increased, and your eyes..." Yami smirked. "Have a darker tint to them then before." Yugi cast his eyes away from Yami, looking down at the floor from where he was. Yami leaned down to his ear.

"Why don't you admit it?" Yami whispered. "You love me, not that wife of yours." Yugi shivered under his words, that couldn't be true. He loved Anzu, that was why he married her!

"Her looks remind me of someone I knew dearly." Yami continued whispering. "They act the same, they look the same, no doubt our stories would end the same if something would happen." Yugi was taken back by this, who the hell was he talking about and how did he know what Anzu acted like, he didn't know her!

"You do _not_ know my wife." Yugi hissed, his eyes refusing to move away from the floor. Yami chuckled in his ear.

"On the contrary, I believe I _do_ know her." Yami said. "_You_ talked about her, _you_ brought me here, and allowed me a front row seat to her attitude and how she acts. She came crying down the stairs, happy to see you, and you swooped her off to bed, to do something you truly didn't enjoy. And this morning she wanted more, did she not?" Yugi wanted to protest, he wanted to say that Yami was lying, but he couldn't. Yugi _had_ told him about her, he had yelled it out at Joey, he didn't enjoy the night he spent with Anzu, but how did Yugi bring him-Yugi's eyes widened.

"The car keys..." Yugi whispered. Yami smirked at him.

"Correct. I had placed myself in your keys just before I closed the door on you." Yami grabbed Yugi's chin and moved it to look at him. "Why don't you give into me Yugi? A human like her does not deserve you, she does not make you feel the way I do, you know this." Yugi closed his eyes and tried to shake his head, but stopped himself before he got the action out. He did know this, Yugi reopened his eyes, looking into Yami's bright crimson ones, full of Jealously, Desire, Hope...

"Give me time..." Yugi whispered softly. Yami's eyes widened in disbelief.

"What?" He questioned, not believing what he just heard.

"I don't understand how I feel..." Yugi spoke, he could feel his eyes beginning to fill up with tears. Yami let go of his chin and wrapped his arms around Yugi.

"I hate being forced to do anything in my life..." Yugi choked out. "But let me choose...Please..." Yami narrowed his eyes at him, he sighed and held Yugi closer to him.

"Very well..." Yami breathed out, he pulled away from Yugi, placing a kiss on his forehead. He snapped his fingers...

And the light's came on, while he disappeared.

()()()()()()()()()

Yugi walked back into the living room, the movie was playing once more and Anzu was sitting there with the bowl of popcorn in her lap, eating it slowly. Yugi couldn't do anything but keep an emotionless look on his face and walk slowly, he had too many things on his mind...Yugi walked to the staircase and looked behind him, Anzu seemed to be engrossed in the movie and hadn't noticed him. He breathed through his nose and stalked up the stairs. Yugi looked to his study room and opened the door gently, he looked to the loveseat, remembering what had happened on it. Yugi bit his lip and threw himself down on it,

Letting out the tears that had threatened to fall down his face.

**:I had trouble typing this but hey! I got it done! I hope you enjoyed this chapter please review!:**


	12. Thinking

**:Help. My writers block is back and it hurts really bad. I procrastinated so much on this chapter, because of my writers block and my throat hurting, also I'm itchy all over. I think I'm catching a cold, so I'm sorry if it isn't that good, I tried hard on this chapter! Please try to enjoy and review!:**

Why does this have to happen to me? Yugi thought as he stared at the darkness of the cushion he was laying face down on. He had cried for an hour, possibly even two, he didn't know. Yugi had just been staring there at the cushion, thinking of nothing for a while, he had noticed his study door opening once, twice? He didn't care, he didn't know what to do. Why? Yugi turned over onto his back and stared up at his ceiling, counting the lines in it as he tried to relax.

Yugi let out a stiff chuckle, relax? How could he relax when he promised that he'd choose between two people, who _could_ relax? Yami or Anzu...Yugi kept staring at the ceiling, forgetting which number he was on when he was counting the lines. He loved Anzu, or he used too...When had he stopped loving her? Was it when he went to the house? Yugi shook his head, that couldn't be it. He didn't find himself as the kind of guy to stop loving someone just because he went to another place and _met_ someone. It might have helped, but it wasn't the reason, it couldn't be. Yugi took a deep breath and tried to remember, what had stopped his love? He remembered when they first had intercourse, Yugi had been excited, but as they did it. He remembered that he thought it felt odd, like it wasn't right for him. He loved her, so the sex had to be loving, but Yugi wasn't _into_ it.

Maybe...Yugi began to think, maybe it was when she started to go out partying without him. She would invite him to come with him, but he would always be working on something or just didn't feel like going. She would beg him, but he would still say no to her, and in the end, she would always still go. Yugi trusted her when she did this, but it wasn't right. What kind of wife would go out drinking, only to return the next morning and not mention anything that happened the night before? Anzu was a good wife, in terms of cleaning, cooking, being attractive, and loving _him_. But she was also a bad one at the same time, she would be bossy at times, she would leave without telling him where she was going, if she was mad she would tell him but then demand to do something, she would get mad if he didn't want sex, and she didn't truly respect his career as a writer.

She always hated his career, she said that it took out time that they could be spending _together_. When she didn't complain about his career, it was mainly because they had received a hefty payment from a book. Anzu once voiced she wanted Yugi to retire and just spend time with her, that their income was good without his writing, but that was their _only_ income. The two of them basically lived off Yugi's writing, so why would she say that? Yugi sat up and scratched the back of his head and looked to the body mirror.

Yugi felt his face flush as he looked at it and turned away from it. He knew that Yami would wait now, but he couldn't help but blush when he looked at a mirror now. Yugi moved his eyes to the coffee table and noticed a small sandwich and a glass of water, there was a small note at the side of it. He reached down and picked up the note and opened it.

_I was upset when you didn't come back to watch the movie,_

_but you probably have your reasons so I won't pry._

_Here's a sandwich if you get hungry._

_I hope you feel better._

_I love you._

_Anzu._

Yugi smiled sadly at the note and felt the exact same stab of guilt as before. He might not love Anzu, but Anzu loved _him_. So why was he worried about her going out, he trusts her...He let out another sigh and threw himself back onto the loveseat. He rose his hands to his face and bit his lip, why was he like this? Why couldn't it have been a normal romance? Why couldn't it be just like people said marriage would be like, those occasional arguments that usually meant nothing, and the romance being stronger then then those arguments. Why couldn't it be like that?! Because _you_ went to the house.

Yugi froze and stared into his hands. That _was_ the reason, wasn't it? He had been obsessed with the house, drawn to it, craved to see it, to be inside of it. He wanted, needed, to write a story about it. Yugi would have never gone if he knew it would have done _this_ to him, but it wasn't the house that made him feel like this, why was he blaming the house? It wasn't the houses fault that inside of it was a Shadow who...Yugi felt himself blush and wanted to groan. Why did Yami do this to him?! Yugi wanted to tell himself that it was a crush that would go away, it would be like that! People always had crushes on other people if their relationship with their current person wasn't working out, right? It wasn't a crush though, no crush would do _this_ to him. Yami had voiced he liked, loved, Yugi. Why did that hit him so hard? Was it because of the fact that he _had_ voiced it. Anzu would hardly ever voice that she loved Yugi, she had done plenty of actions that proved that she did, including the sandwich and paper she just wrote for Yugi!

Yugi wanted to blame it on the fact that Yami was a Shadow, a being who could do many things a human couldn't. But he couldn't blame it on that fact, Joey had said Shadows can't make a human fall in love. So why did Yami make him feel this way? He thought that being married would stop you from loving another person, but...How was Yami different from Anzu, why did he seem to like, Yugi gulped, love him more?

Yami acted like he cared for Yugi, he truly did...Anzu did that too, however, so that wasn't really a difference. When he and Anzu first had intercourse, Anzu was the one to start it, she had almost forced it upon him actually. Yugi had been excited but like he had thought before, he didn't enjoy it. Yami had hinted wanting to have intercourse with him, but he had never advanced on him forcefully, he had kissed him, he had kissed his neck, but he had never let his hands wander. It was like Yami wanted permission, he wanted to know if Yugi wanted it too. Yami had told him that he knew that Yugi didn't want Anzu, but did he really? Yami didn't actually know, he acted like he did, he was taking simple hints that he had picked up and made his own conclusion, but he most likely has doubts in his mind. Yugi felt bad for him, it must hurt not knowing if the person you love, loves you back or not. Yugi blushed at this and turned back over on his stomach.

Yami hates humans, but loves him? It made no sense, he clearly didn't hate humans as much as he had heard if he was falling for one. Yugi thought for a moment, Joey had said that Shadows used to be humans and Yami had mentioned that Anzu reminded him of someone he knew dearly. Yugi sat back up and looked down at the cushion. Could it be that Yami had a wife before? He had said her looks reminded him of someone, her attitude reminded him of someone, who was that someone? Yugi tried to think, he had called Anzu by a different name, what was that name?

Tea. Yugi remembered, Tea. It was a pretty name, Yugi had to admit, but what did that person do? Yami said that their stories would end the same if something would happen, what did that mean? Had this Tea person done something that made Yami hate humans, she would be the person to most likely do that if they were married. Did she party a lot, did she drink? Was she _really _like Anzu? Yugi felt his heart sting in pain, how would his story end, if he chose Anzu? Yugi shook his head, this isn't a novel! What was he talking about? Stories and such, was he child?

Yugi stood up off the loveseat and walked to his desk, he didn't see his car keys on it. He smiled to himself, Yami wasn't in the room with him, but then again. Yugi leaned on his desk, Yami had appeared in the kitchen but he hadn't seen the keys then. Yugi was tempted to slam his head on his desk, but he didn't want Anzu to come rushing up the stairs or across the hall to see if he died or not. Yugi narrowed his eyes down at his desk, dying...Yugi's eyes widened, in order for a Shadow to actually _become_ a Shadow, they have to die. Was Yami killed by his wife? He shook his head, no that was ridiculous...Couples didn't kill each other! He thought about his story about the murder that had taken place long ago...That had been about a husband killing his wife. No, they killed each other plenty. Yugi felt his heart begin to pound in fear, would Anzu kill him one day? If he chose Anzu, would she one day kill him?

Why was he jumping to conclusions? Yugi walked around his desk to the window and stared out past the streets, to lay his eyes upon the house. He laid his hands on the window, he felt his temptation to go back to house come back in a splash. It wasn't for inspiration this time though, it was just to see the Shadows again...Yugi wanted to go back, to see Joey, Seto, all of the Shadows again. They were nice to him, treated him well, as if he wasn't a stranger but a friend. Yugi was scared, scared of his heart, of Anzu, of everything. Why was everything so difficult, why did his heart and mind do this to him? Yugi grit his teeth together, Anzu or Yami? A human or a Shadow, does he go with what he's had ever since high school or go with the interest that he started to fall for from the moment he saw him. Yugi moved his hand to rest on the house, as if asking it silently to help him choose. Yugi's eyes widened and his body froze when he looked in the window and saw the reflection of his door behind him begin to open.

"Yugi?" His wife called out as she opened the door, she was now wearing shorts along with her shirt, she was carrying a newspaper in her hands. Yugi didn't move from the window and stared at the reflection of the door. Her eyes were closed and opened the door fully.

"Yugi, are you-" Anzu stopped in mid sentence as she looked at the back of Yugi's head, he was at the window again, staring at the house. Anzu grit her teeth and glared at the window, that damned house again.

"Why..."

**:Okay, this is shortest chapter ever and I apologize for that but hey enjoy the cliffhangers, they're fun! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review!:**


	13. Anzu's Anger

**:I am SO sorry that this is late! I had a really bad cold I had to get over and I couldn't write in that condition, but I hope this makes up for it! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I worked really hard on it! Please enjoy and Review!:**

"Why..." Anzu hissed out, her eyes glaring harshly at the window. Yugi stared forward, looking at her reflection, why was she so angry? He felt fear course through him as he turned his head around, he had just been thinking about her _killing_ him, seeing her like this didn't help him at all! Anzu held a newspaper in her hands, gripping it tightly as if she was trying to choke it.

"Why are you so," Anzu closed her eyes. "Why are you so obsessed with that damn house?!" She screamed, the newspaper now starting to rip under the pressure of the grip. Yugi looked at her, surprised and scared at what was happening. She was getting mad, about a house?

"I-I'm not." Yugi argued, removing his hands from the window and turning fully around to face her. Anzu pointed at the window with the newspaper, it looked as if someone had tried to kill the poor paper.

"Yes you are!" She yelled. "I _saw_ you staring at it, _again_!" She groaned loudly and placed her hands at the sides of her head. "Ever since we arrived here, all you've been thinking about is that stupid house!" Anzu bent over slightly, staring down at the floor with her eyes closed and her hands remaining at the sides of her head. Yugi watched in shock, what was he supposed to do?

"I thought it was just a stupid thing that would pass." Anzu cried out, Yugi could hear her start to sob, why was she crying? "I don't see how a house can gain your attention! Anytime that we could _see_ the house, you would stare at it! If I wasn't talking to you, you would think about the house. Hell! You probably still thought about it when I _was_ talking to you!" Yugi took a step forward, trying to will himself to step closer to his wife, why was he so scared?

"Anzu, calm down." Yugi spoke, placing his hands out defensively. Anzu shook her head and moved her gaze to him, her eyes full of rage and tears.

"Why do you like a house more then me?" Anzu whimpered out. Yugi's eyes widened. Why did he like a house more then her? He lowered his eyes to the floor, did he like the house more then her? Yugi bit his lip and tried to tell himself he liked her more then the house, tried to force himself to utter that out to her that he _did_ like her more.

"Answer me!" Anzu screamed, now clutching the newspaper to her chest, as if that was the only thing that could comfort her at that moment. Yugi just stood there, he moved his eyes back to his wife. It was just a house, why was she overreacting?

"Yugi Mutou!" Anzu cried. Yugi's eyes widened and glared at her.

"Why the hell does it matter?!" Yugi shouted at her, her eyes widened in shock and stood straight up. The house had nothing to do with it, true he had been obsessed with it, but she didn't have to get so upset about it! Are you sure about that? Yugi questioned himself as he glared at his wife, you _had_ been addicted to the house from the very beginning, you can't blame your wife for feeling this way.

"Because I'm your _wife!_" Anzu argued. "I'm supposed to come first in your life! Why should a house get more attention then me?! You even left _our_ house to go to _that_ stupid house!" Yugi crossed his arms and turned his head to the side.

"It was for research, inspiration for a story."

"But the rumors would have been enough for inspiration!"

"No, it wouldn't have. I needed to see it for myself."

"You could have _died_!"

"Well, I'm alive aren't I?!" Yugi moved his head back around and took another step toward his wife, why was it like this? Why was Anzu jealous of a thing that wasn't even alive, why couldn't Anzu just leave the house alone, it wasn't the house's fault!

"Yugi, if I lost you I wouldn't know what to do." Anzu cried, her eyes red and her face flushed from crying. Yugi glared at her and took another step forward, they were only a feet away from each other now.

"You would go out drinking after a couple of days, I _know_ what you would do." Yugi spat out at her, letting his thoughts come through to her. It would have happened one day anyway, why not now? Anzu's eyes widened, surprised at what he had just said.

"I-I would not!"

"Yes, you would! You _know _you would!"

"Well, that would be the only way I could cope!"

"Bullshit!" Yugi couldn't hold in his anger anymore, just when he thought things would have gone back to normal, Yami had appeared, then he had done some thinking, then Anzu shows up and starts yelling at him...Oh no, the time to be nice was _over_.

"How _dare_ you talk to me like that?!" Anzu hissed out, glaring as hard as she could at him. Yugi glared back just as hard and scoffed.

"What, I can't talk to you like that? Is it because you're my _wife_?" Yugi mocked her, smirking at his statement. Anzu lowered her head and began to cry to herself once more, letting out loud sobs. Yugi just stood there, his glares remaining on the back of her head.

"I-I won't lose to a house." Anzu choked out. Yugi wanted to laugh, she was losing pretty damn hard already. Yugi craved nothing more then to return to the house at that moment, to be accepted by the Shadows, to never come back to the life of a drunk wife that could _possibly_ kill him. Anzu rose her head, her eyes cold as ice.

"I'll give you," Anzu whispered coldly. "One last chance. Choose the house, or me." A gloomy silence enveloped the room at that moment, Yugi glared into her eyes, hating every part of his body for feeling this way about his wife at this moment. When they had started going out in high school, everything had been perfect, they had been the best couple out there. Anzu and Yugi had been the perfect couple, always agreeing with each other, never getting into arguments. The only thing that people had noticed that hadn't been perfect was who was in control, Anzu had always been control. She would call the shots, she would do the talking, she would do everything. Hell, she had been the one to propose a marriage to Yugi. Yugi had questioned to himself at times why he hadn't argued about it to her, but he just hadn't cared then. He had been in _love_...Anzu narrowed her eyes and moved one of her hands to the doorknob behind her.

"Fine..." Anzu spoke. "I know your choice." Yugi didn't remove his gaze from hers, their eyes locked in a battle, as if you could see electricity coming from the two.

"But I won't let you go." Anzu hissed. "I love you, Yugi. I married you, therefore you are _mine_." Yugi's eyes widened as Anzu opened the door quickly and exited, slamming the door shut before he could react. He ran to the door and grabbed the knob, hearing a small _click_ sound, the sound of someone locking the door. Yugi's heart began to pound, no way...

"Once you learn to love me again, I'll let you out." Anzu's voice echoed from the door. "I love you, Yugi. And you love me too." Yugi just stood there, one hand holding the knob while the other laid on the door, listening to the sound of her footsteps walking away. He slid down to the floor, resting his head onto the wooden door...

He was locked in.

()()()()()()()()()

Anzu placed the silver skeleton key inside her bra, she had put one on after Yugi had retired to his study for some reason. Why the hell would someone choose a house over her? Was she not pretty enough? Was she not good enough in bed? Why wasn't she the center of Yugi's world? She _loved_ Yugi, why didn't Yugi love her? She knew Yugi didn't enjoy it when they had sex, but she had thought that he had finally learned to love it last night...What had changed? Anzu wanted to move to this town because it was simple and that they would have more time to spend together, and that she could _possibly_ persuade Yugi to go to a bar with her for once. She was going to force him one day anyway, but she thought he would give in since he hadn't been working on anything, but no! Something just _had_ to get in the way of her _perfect_ life with her husband!

The stupid house, The stupid house of despair! Yugi had been obsessed over something like this before, but it didn't last long and she hadn't cared at the time. It hadn't taken any time off of the time _they_ had together. No, the damn house took her Yugi away from her for two days! Two full days! The whole time he had been gone, she had cleaned the house, unpacked it, bought all the things that she thought Yugi would have liked, and cried for him. She hadn't even drank that much at all during that period! Didn't Yugi realize how much she loved him?

Anzu was the only one to ever truly love him, to ever truly pay attention to him in school. Sure, he had friends other then her, but why did they matter? She was _his_, andhe was _hers_. She was meant to be all that mattered to him after getting together. Marriage was supposed to seal that deal for good, to make sure Yugi belonged to her and her _alone_. But something about that house changed Yugi, made him not look at her as _loving_ as he used to. Sure, as soon as he came back they had had sex, and it was _amazing_ but it didn't feel exactly the same. It was as if he was forcing himself to do it, she had always noticed it when he had forced himself to ejaculate but she noticed _everything_ about Yugi.

Anzu walked down the stairs, looking to the door. She sighed and placed a hand on her head, Yugi wasn't going anywhere, so she could go out for a drink. She looked around and smiled as her eyes rested on a pair of cars keys on the coffee table, she didn't remember them being there, but it was convenient! Anzu reached down and took them into her palm and let out a soft cry, dropping the keys back onto the table.

She looked down at her palm and her eyes widened. In the center of her palm, was now a long cut that was beginning to bleed. Anzu shook her head in confusion, keys shouldn't be able to cut you if you just pick them up. She reached back down to the keys, taking them into her other hand. Anzu bit her lip as she held them, not only were the keys abnormally sharp but they were also cold as death! Stupid pieces of brass!  
Anzu threw up her nose and walked out of the house, locking it just in case Yugi found a way out. She turned her head to the side and thought for a moment as she stared at their car. Why go to a bar, when you could go see why Yugi loves the house? If she found out why Yugi loved it, maybe she would understand him better, after all she was having trouble understanding him now, so she _needed_ this.

Anzu smirked and entered the car.

()()()()()()()()()()

It took Anzu longer then an hour and half to find the house, how did her friends even find this place so quickly? Well, they lived there longer then her that was one thing. She parked the car and removed the keys from the ignition, staring at the keys as she noticed that they were no longer cold, but instead were a normal temperature for a key to have. She shook her head and exited the car, taking in the sight of the house.

Anzu scoffed at it, as far as she could tell it was an ugly piece of crap. Why would her Yugi even come to a place like this? It reminded her of the movie they were watching together before the blackout happened, she walked to it, looking around. Anzu's eyes widened when she felt a chill overcome her body, it was the afternoon! Why was it so cold right now?! She gasped as she felt a sharp, burning pain on her back, as if someone had scratched her. What was happening?! Anzu looked to the porch, watching as the porch light flickered off and on. She glared at it and stepped up the stairs quickly, trying to ease the pain out of her mind. She let out another gasp as she felt more pains on her arms, legs, everywhere. Was something attacking her? Anzu took a deep breath and reached for the knob, wanting to get away from this pain she was experiencing.

She jumped in shock as the door was suddenly jerked open, and in front of her stood a man with a hairstyle that reminded her of Yugi. He was taller then Yugi, his hair outlines were differently colored, some bangs shot up his hair, his face wasn't childlike but instead was a mature looking one, and his eyes were sharp...and were blood red. The man glared at her, his eyes containing so many emotions that Anzu didn't want to count, and truly she didn't care.

"Finally..." The man hissed. "Now we can end this." Anzu narrowed her eyes at him in confusion as he snapped his fingers...

And Anzu's vision turned black.

**:Ah! It feels _so~ _good to write again! Sorry that this is short like the previous one but meh, I hope you liked this chapter, please review!:**


	14. Anzu's Capture and Yugi's Release

**:Hi everyone! I'm feeling a lot better then before so I'm happy about that, sadly though the day that I typed this I only had 3 hours of sleep and had to run on that for the whole school day but I wasn't drowsy! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please review!:**

The girl, Anzu, slumped down and landed onto Yami's chest, her knees bending and her body beginning to fall due to being unconscious. Yami grimaced in disgust as he grabbed her shoulders, she was too skinny and just the sight of her made his blood boil in rage. The sight of her brought back too many memories and knowing what she did to Yugi made him want to do the worst things possible to the woman. He picked her up harshly and tossed her over his shoulder, carrying her as if she was a sack of potatoes, and snapped his fingers once more, causing the door to close behind him.

Yami looked to the inside of his house, looking around for the others. Thankfully, he didn't have to wait long until he saw four figures walking toward him from the hallway that contained the game rooms. Seto and Joey walked side by side, whispering to each other along the way. Bakura and Malik were walking side by side as well, only Malik was trying to talk to the person next to him, and Bakura didn't really feel like talking. Malik looked to Yami when the four stepped fully into the living room and tilted his head in confusion as his eyes laid upon the figure on his shoulder.

"What's that?" Malik questioned, raising a finger up to point at Anzu. Yami rolled his eyes and walked over to a nearby couch, tossing her body down onto it. He didn't care if she woke up, if she did he would just make her faint again. The four other Shadows looked over to the couch, Malik cringed.

"A girl?" Malik asked. "Why did you bring a girl here?" Yami crossed his arms and glared at him.

"_I_ didn't bring her here, she brought herself." Yami hissed, hating how Malik would think that _he_, out of all people, would bring a human girl to the house. Seto walked over to the couch and examined Anzu from afar, her hair now disordered from the way she had been tossed around.

"Who is she?" Seto asked, his eyes leaving the girl to go to Yami's face. Yami opened his mouth for a moment and uttered out a sound, before he corrected himself and shook his head. He had almost voiced Tea's name again...

"A girl by the name of Anzu..." Yami answered, feeling his heart sting at the name of Yugi's wife. Yugi...Why must he be married to this woman? Why couldn't he have been single and out of harms way? Yami sighed to himself and turned his head.

"The girl is Yugi's wife." Yami voiced to everyone. The four looked at him, their eyes wide in surprise, even Seto had a surprised expression for once and _that_ was a rare occasion on it's own.

"You _kidnapped_ your crush's wife?" Joey spoke, slight amusement creeping it's way into his voice. Yami snapped his head around to him, shooting a sharp glare at the blond. Joey flinched at the glare and put up his hands defensively.

"I didn't _kidnap_ her!" Yami spat out. "I told you, she brought herself here." Bakura coughed and turned his head away.

"Well, why did you let her in?" Bakura asked before he shook his head at himself. "No, No. The better question would be; Why did you knock her out and _then_ let her in?" Yami grit his teeth together and looked away. It had been a spur of the moment, once she had picked up the keys, he had hurt her because she had yelled at Yugi and locked him in a room. She had tried to make Yugi choose and Yugi didn't answer her, so she went crazy. Anzu really does act like her...Yami sighed to himself and put his hand up to his face, pinching the bridge of his nose. He had the girl that was married to the one person Yami found he could enjoy being with, the one person he _knew_ he could probably trust with his life, the one person who _called_ to him as soon as he saw him. Yugi had called to him in so many ways that Yami had to contain himself from tackling the boy when he first saw him. But now he had the person that Yugi claimed to have loved, now what would he do? Yami looked to Bakura, resting his hand back at his side.

"Because," Yami spoke. "I'm going to use her." That would be the best option, Yami thought. I could make him choose with her, but how? Yami wanted nothing more then to hurt Anzu, to _kill_ Anzu, but he decided against it. Yugi wouldn't want Anzu dead, even if she did lock him in a closet and make his life uncomfortable.

"How?" Malik asked. Yami smiled at him, his idea now coursing through his head. Oh, he had an idea, and thankfully it didn't involve hurting Anzu at all. He just had to trap her for a couple of hours, that's all.

"Simple," Yami rose a hand and snapped his fingers, in the center of the room appeared a large silver bird cage, big enough to fit a human body. "We place her in here, and then I..." Yami trailed off, pain striking his heart as he thought of what Yugi might think, would Yugi hate him for doing this? Making _him_ do something like this, but what else could he do? Yugi wouldn't come to him willingly, Yami had thought he would...Yugi had said himself to give him time, and Yami was willing to give him all the time in the world to choose, but Anzu had cut that time short and a choice had to made soon, and he would be damned if he let Yugi choose the woman who would make his life a living hell. But how could he convince him to choose _him_?

"You're going to make Yugi choose between you and her." Seto voiced, his eyes narrowing at Yami. "Aren't you?" Yami looked at him and nodded, a sad smile now on his face. It was obvious, but this needed to be done.

"I am, Anzu was going to make him choose anyway," Yami said, "I'll just make it easier for him." Malik reached for Anzu and grabbed her, placing her on his back like a lumpy rag doll.

"God, she's heavier then she looks..." Malik groaned as he tried to straighten his back a little. Bakura rose an eyebrow at his actions.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bakura questioned as Malik walked toward the bird cage, Malik rolled his eyes at him.

"Placing her in the cage, that's what we're supposed to do," Malik let out a groan and tossed Anzu in the cage, hearing a loud Thump sound as she landed on her side. Yami was amused to see that she hadn't woken up from that. Malik pointed at the cage with a smile. "Right?" Yami nodded at him and looked to Joey.

"Lock it." Yami ordered. Joey tilted his head and pointed at himself.

"Do I look like I'm a key?"

"You're a Shadow, so of course you do."

"That makes no sense..."

"Joey."

"Okay, Okay!" Joey made a quick gesture with his hand toward the birdcage, causing the door of it to slam shut and the lock close it in. Seto walked over to the cage, standing next to Malik as he just observed the girl from outside of the cage.

"Do you want me to tear up some bread and put it in a bowl next to her?" Malik asked as he turned around to face Yami. Seto rose an eyebrow and looked at Malik.

"She's a human, not an animal." Seto spoke blankly. Malik waved a dismissive hand at the statement.

"Animal, Human, same thing isn't it?" Malik spoke as he smirked at Yami. Yami chuckled and nodded, that was true. Yugi flashed in Yami's mind and his face flushed for a moment, Yugi's human, remember? Yami shook his head, he _knew_ that! But Yugi was different, Yugi had called out to Yami, not verbally but physically and emotionally he did. All of Yugi's actions and gestures looked to be some form of way to get closer to Yami, to be friends, to get to _know_ him. He didn't act scared, Yami was sure he was, but he never showed it. Yami couldn't deny the feelings he held for Yugi, it hadn't taken long at all for the feelings to appear for him. Just one look, one word, that's all it took and Yami was falling for him. No one had ever had so much interest in the house before, and actually_ had_ the desire to explore it for the knowledge within it, Yugi had been interested, so Yami was glad to show him around. Yami had always thought that he would never love again, he had only allowed one person to claim his heart and they broke it. He hated humans for that, he thought they would all be like. But Yugi was different, he seemed to be honest, he seemed to be...Pure.

"So, now what?" Joey questioned, flicking at one of bars of the cage. Yami smiled at Joey. Yugi was a human, Yami was a shadow, but he didn't care. Yugi obviously showed some form of attraction when he looked or even thought of Yami, and he didn't hide it at all when Yami had touched him. Just the slightest touch or breath from him would cause Yugi to blush, to light up like a red lamp. It was adorable...

"Joey" Yami said. "Go fetch Yugi." Joey's eyes widened at this, what? Seto took a step toward Yami.

"Yami," Seto whispered. "Are you letting him...?" Yami turned his head and nodded.

"Yes, I'm allowing Joey to leave the house." Yami spoke with a smile. "He is required to bring Yugi here, I would bring him before the day is over though, I don't think his wife will be knocked out for _that_ long, no matter how much tossing around she can withstand." Joey just stared at Yami, amazed by what he was telling him. Yami just kept smiling. This is all for Yugi, Yami thought. But Joey looks like he could use some time out of the house, after all, he had been cooped up in the place for 3 years, why not let him go out for a little bit? Yami made a gesture with his hand, and the front door opened slowly.

"Anzu's car is there, and her key's should be-" Yami stopped in mid sentence as he saw a pair of keys fly past his face. Joey caught the keys before they hit the floor and smiled triumphantly, Yami turned his head and tilted it when he saw Malik looking the other way as if he didn't do anything.

"Anyway..." Yami said before he cleared his throat. "Yugi's house is the one that was put up for sale around the same time that you decided to come visit us." Joey's eyes widened in amazement, it took _that_ long for the house to be sold? Joey was surprised he even remembered where that house was!

"Do be careful," Yami spoke, his voice sounding concerned for Joey. "It's been a while since you drove a vehicle, so..." Joey shrugged and tossed the keys into the air, just to catch them in mid drop.

"Are you only telling me to be careful because you know I'll be driving Yugi back?" Joey smirked and Yami chuckled.

"No, I am being genuinely serious." Yami answered. "I don't believe Seto would be happy if he heard that there was a car wreck made by his servant." Seto shot a glare at Joey, telling him with his eyes that he really _wouldn't_ be happy. Joey nodded.

"Alright..." Joey smiled and waved at the group before he grabbed the knob behind him, walked out of the house, and closed the door. Yami walked to the window, watching Joey enter the car and leave. For not driving for over 3 years, he left the parking spot quite smoothly. Now all Yami had to do was wait. He turned his head back around and looked at the birdcage. Anzu was still in it, sleeping on her side peacefully. Why did she look so similar to her? Why did she act so similar to her? Were they the same person? Yami had heard of reincarnation so he wouldn't be surprised, after all it had been over a thousand years...

"Would you like us to leave you alone until this is all over?" Seto asked, his arms crossed. Yami looked to him and smiled sadly, he nodded and looked back to the window.

"I would appreciate that..."

()()()()()()()()()

Yugi couldn't open the door no matter how hard he tried. He had kicked it, he had slammed one of his lamps into the knob to see if he could try to knock it off. Nothing worked, he was completely locked in with no way out. Yugi looked to the window, that would be suicide if he tried to jump...He walked over to his loveseat and sat down on it, resting his head in his hands. Why did Anzu do this? She loves him? If this was her love, Yugi didn't really want it anymore! She had never acted like _this_, why did it suddenly change? Because she's never been jealous of anyone or anything before, she had always had you to herself. Yugi's eyes widened, did Anzu think that she was having to share Yugi with the house? Well, she is sharing you...Yugi blushed as he suddenly thought of what happened with Yami.

God even now, _he_ pops up. Yugi shook his head. Why deny it any longer? You've fallen for the Shadow...All of Yugi's life, he had thought he had had the perfect life with Anzu, but no, he had been blind by love and now he had fallen for someone else. And it _had_ to be a guy! He had yelled at himself and gotten mad at himself for complaining about how he was the _man_ but did it matter now? There would be two guys if he got together with Yami, he _couldn't_ get mad at himself for that! Well, now you know who you want, Yugi thought. He looked to the door. Now how the hell are you going to get out?

In the blink of an eye, the door was busted open and it fell down to the floor, scattering dust particles amongst the room. Yugi jumped up and out of the loveseat, getting up on his feet and backing up. His heart pounded in fear as he looked to the empty door frame, and saw Joey standing there, staring at what he had just did to the door. Yugi stared at him, his eyes wide. Joey looked up and met his eyes, staring back at him.

"What?" Joey questioned, tilting his head. "It was _locked_." He stepped into the room, on top of the dislocated door. Yugi blinked at him, no way, he thought that Yami wouldn't let Joey leave the house.

"J-Joey?" Yugi uttered out, his heart now suddenly beginning to pound in excitement. Joey smiled at him and nodded, taking a small bow.

"The one and only." Joey said with a wink as he stood straight back up. Yugi's heart exploded with happiness, as if he was being reunited with an old friend. He jumped forward and wrapped his arms around Joey's neck, holding him to him as if he was scared to let go.

"Joey!" Yugi cried out. "I thought I'd never see you again!" Joey let out an awkward chuckle and wrapped an arm around Yugi's shoulder.

"Come on little guy," Joey pulled back and smiled. "Stop being so dramatic." Yugi nodded but couldn't help feeling overjoyed by seeing him, he had missed the Shadow so much.

"Wait," Yugi narrowed his eyes, now thinking about something. "How did you find me?" Joey tilted his head.

"You live here."

"No, I mean as in, how did you find me in _here_?"

"What do you mean how? I checked the other rooms and this one was the only one left!"

"No, I mean..." Yugi sighed. "How did you find me without being found out by my wife?" Joey's eyes widened and looked away.

"Oh..." Joey smiled awkwardly. "You mean Anzu?"

"You know her name?" Yugi rose an eyebrow suspiciously. Joey let out an awkward chuckle.

"Y-Yeah," Joey licked his lips. "You see, uh, that's _kinda_ why I came here..." Yugi tilted his head.

"For Anzu?"

"No, for you."

"But you just-"

"No, I mean as in, to bring you to Anzu." Joey said. Yugi was getting confused, bring him to Anzu?

"Where is she?" Yugi asked, if she wasn't at the house and she wasn't at a bar, and Joey _knew_ her, where would she be?

"She's uh..." Joey looked down. "At the house..." Yugi's eyes widened, she went to the house?! Why the hell would she do that?!

"Why?" Yugi questioned, his voice now louder with confusion. "Did she break in it? Did something happen? Is everything okay? Is-" Joey placed his hand over Yugi's mouth, Yugi glared at him.

"I don't know why she's at the house," Joey answered. "No, she didn't break in. She was let in, You can say something has happened and No, I don't think everything is okay." Joey sighed and gestured to the window. Yugi looked to the window, he knew he was gesturing at the house...

"Yami told me to come get you..." Joey whispered. Yugi walked to the window, placing a hand on it next to the house. Yami told Joey to come get him? For what? Why was Anzu there? Why- Yugi's eyes widened, why else would he take her? Yugi would be _his_ no matter what, and Yugi... He let out a sigh and turned around, his hand still on the window. Yugi gave Joey a small smile.

"Well, Let's not waste time then."

**:And chapter 14 is done! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was a little hard to write (due to no sleep pretty much) but hey! Please review!:**


	15. The Other's

**:I will say that because of THIS chapter, the story is longer now. My editor (My boyfriend) and I discussed it, so just because of this small chapter I will provide to you, the story is made longer. I hope you're happy, Also I am sorry if you guys were expecting the other chapter but let's just make your suspense for the next chapter bigger, shall we? I hope you guys like this, Please review!:**

"Why do _we_ have to leave?" Malik whined as they walked down the hallway. Seto shrugged, he thought it would be a good idea to leave Yami alone with Anzu and wait for Yugi to arrive, this was _his_ problem. They had no right to view it as if they were an audience watching a movie.

"I believe privacy is required for situations like this." Bakura voiced, crossing his arms and looking down the hall. "Should we go play a game in the strategic room or the guessing one?" Malik pouted and looked away.

"I don't wanna play a game with _you_." He whispered under his breath. Bakura laughed at this. When he had entered the house, Malik had challenged him to a game and he lost but after that he had trained himself to become better at games. If Malik had challenged him now, he would win in a heartbeat. Seto stopped in front of a door.

"Strategic." Seto said as he grabbed the knob and opened the door. Malik rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Choose the one we're close to, makes sense." He grumbled as he followed Bakura and Seto in, he looked around, looking at the choices they had to play with. Seto looked to him, asking him with his eyes if he wanted to play a game with him. Malik quickly put his hands up in defense and backed away.

"No! I refuse to play with _you._"

"You won't play with any of us..."  
"That's because I'm not that good at games..." Malik hated admitting this. Out of all the Shadows, _he_ was the worst at games, he was good at guessing games and games that required luck but when it came down to games that required strategy, he wasn't good at all! Seto shrugged and looked at Bakura. Bakura shrugged and nodded.

"I'll play anything but Chess with you," Bakura told him. "You're ungodly at that game and it's creepy." He complained. Seto smirked at him, he was the best at Chess when it came to the Shadows. When Joey had entered the house, wandering the rooms, he had found him and challenged him to Chess. Needless to say, he won easily. Bakura looked around and gestured at the large table with two boxes at each end and two slides below it.

"Let's play Raijinhai." Bakura said, smiling and walking to the table. Seto groaned, he didn't like this game. Malik smiled as he followed his servant, it was an interesting game that both of the other Shadows were good at. The game came from India and was a guessing game, however due to having to have knowledge on statistics and psychology, Yami had moved it to this room.

The rules were simple in a sense, you had 10 pieces. The Queen, King, Raijin Indra, Shogun, 2 Elephants, 2 Cavalry, and 2 Soldiers. There were three ways to beat the other person; The opponent has to run out of pieces, The opponent has no pieces that are stronger then the other player's, and that the opponent's king has been taken. Each piece could defeat certain pieces, The Queen could only beat the king, and could be destroyed by anything else. The King could beat Shogun, Elephant, Cavalry, and The Soldier. Raijin Indra, the most powerful piece in the game, can defeat anything, but it can only used once. The Shogun beats Elephant, Cavalry, Soldier, and The Queen. Elephant beats Cavalry, Soldier, and The Queen, Cavalry beats Soldier and The Queen, and Soldier is destroyed by all except the Queen. The way you play is that you put a screen in-between the two players, the players have to guess and try to think of the other players movements and put out pieces in front of them, after each player places their piece the screen is removed and pieces are destroyed.

Malik never enjoyed playing the game, it was stressful and it was very difficult to him, watching it was a different case. As long as Malik didn't give away any hints, he would be allowed to watch. Seto walked to one end of the table and sat down, Bakura went to the other end. Malik grabbed a nearby chair and sat at the side in the middle so he had a clear view of both players.

"Do you remember the rules Bakura?" Seto asked, his hand under the table to push the button below it that would place the screens up. Bakura nodded and smirked.

"I do, good luck." Seto smiled and nodded back as he pressed the button. The screens rose up and blocked their views of each other. Malik turned his chair around so the back was facing them and rested on it, placing his arms on the back and resting his chin on them.

"Aw, you two aren't gonna bet?" Malik pouted, he always loved watching bets being lost. It was fun to see the other person's reaction. Bakura grumbled something under his breath.

"Fine," Bakura groaned. "If I win, you have to switch places with me as servant and master for a day."

"Excuse me?" Seto said with a raise of his eyebrow. Bakura laughed.

"If I win, I get to be the master of Joey for a day, and you have to be Malik's servant for a day." Bakura spoke slower, as if speaking to a child. Seto glared at him, being a servant for a day? He couldn't imagine it!

"I like this bet, I wish you luck 'Kura!" Malik smiled brightly at his servant. Bakura rolled his eyes and looked down in his box. Seto glared at his screen.

"Okay, if _I_ win, you have to go to Yugi and kiss his hand in _front_ of Yami." Seto spoke, it was childish, yes, but it would make Yami angry and get Bakura in trouble. Bakura's eyes widened at that, Yami would _kill_ him!

"How do you even know Yugi is going to be here after all this is over?" Malik questioned, turning his head to Seto and noticing he had placed out his King. At the beginning of the game? Malik thought, cocky much? Seto shrugged and placed his hand under the table.

"I just have a feeling is all." Seto answered. "Are you ready?" Bakura shouted back a 'Yes'. Seto pressed the button and the two screens unfolded down, Bakura's eyes widened at Seto's king, he had placed out a Cavalry. Seto smiled and reached out to grab Bakura's Cavalry and placed it in a side box to indicate it was dead. Bakura cursed under his breath as Seto then pressed the button for the screen to go back on the table.

"What if Yugi doesn't stay?" Malik asked, casting his eyes down. Bakura placed out a Elephant and faced Malik.

"Then he doesn't stay."

"But what will Yami do to Anzu?"

"How should we know?" Bakura crossed his arms. "Seto, I'm ready." The screens went down and Bakura groaned, Seto had placed a Shogun. Bakura gave his Elephant to Seto.

"I mean, I don't care..." Malik said. "But I still wonder if he would kill out of..." Malik tried to search for the word, was it like?  
"Love." Bakura answered for him without realizing. Malik tilted his head in confusion at him.

"How would you know if he's in love with him or not?" Malik questioned, his eyes staring at Bakura intensely. Bakura moved his eyes to him and acquired his gaze, holding it there before he removed his eyes and sighed as he placed out another Cavalry.

"I just do." Bakura replied. "It's obvious, with everything he's doing, how could you _not_ know?" Malik pouted at him as the screens were moved and Bakura reached over across the table to grab Seto's Soldier. The screens were moved back and Seto looked at Malik.

"You can tell, can't you?" Seto asked. Malik shrugged, he could see it. He just didn't believe Yami could fall in love so fast, with what he had heard about his previous romance, he wouldn't think Yami _could_ love again.

"I hope you can tell," Seto grumbled. "After all, you're in love with someone." Malik's eyes widened and his face flushed as Bakura's own eyes widened and shot to Malik in question. Bakura smirked and rested his elbow on the table.

"Oh? I didn't know my master was in _love_." Bakura teased, he leaned forward a little on the table. "Enlighten me on who this person is, oh master." Malik blushed brighter and darted his eyes away to the floor. Sure, it was okay to ask that but was the leaning and smirk _really_ necessary? But Malik couldn't tell him who it was, he just couldn't!

"Are you oblivious Bakura?" Seto asked mockingly. "I would think you would have figured it out by now." Seto pressed the button and smiled when his Elephant destroyed Bakura's Queen. Bakura wasn't paying attention anymore, his mind was now asking who Malik was in love with, he had an idea, but he didn't want to say anything.

"H-He is oblivious," Malik stuttered out, he could change the subject! "If he wasn't, he wouldn't be here with us. It was his obliviousness that kept him here, after all he lost to _my_ game." Bakura's face turned red with embarrassment and snapped his head around to Malik.

"We don't _talk_ about that game." Bakura hissed as he placed out a Soldier. Seto let out a chuckle and let the screens fall, he had placed a Cavalry, he reached out to Bakura's Soldier.

"It was 'Find the ball in the three cups', wasn't it?" Seto chuckled, pushing the button again. Malik began to laugh as he recollected the memory. Yes, he had found Bakura after an hour and had challenged him to a game. Bakura looked funny to him, and thought his appearance didn't go with his attitude at all, so he wanted to have him. He had challenged Bakura to find a blue ball in the three red cups, he had moved the cups around so fast that Bakura lost which cup had the ball and chose the wrong one. It was a funny game, but now Malik never won a game against Bakura.

"I said we don't talk about it..." Bakura mumbled under his breath and placed out an Elephant. "Getting off that topic, how are you and Joey doing?"

"As in?" Seto questioned, his mind searching for the right piece to choose. Bakura rolled his eyes.

"I'm talking about your relationship, good I suppose?"

"Yeah, it's fine."

"Didn't take you long at all to get with him from what I heard." Bakura grumbled as he reached out after the screen had went down and grabbed his Elephant back, Seto had placed his Elephant out as well.

"It did, it took about two and a half years." Seto said, placing the screens back up and reaching into his box.

"Yami said it only took one."

"He lied."

"I dunno, Seto." Malik sung out. "He started to warm up to you pretty fast."

"By yelling at me whenever I opened my mouth?" Seto rose an eyebrow at him. Malik chuckled and waved a hand.

"Oh come on, you know that's how we guys show our feelings."

"Then you and Bakura are _madly_ in love with each other." Malik's eyes widened and his face burned. Bakura looked away, feeling his own face start to heat up. Seto smirked as Malik hid his face in his arms.

"I hit the nail on the head, I suppose?"

"Whatever, I've only been here for like, what, 6 months?" Bakura grumbled out, reaching into the box quickly and grabbing a random piece. Malik looked up over his arms and watched Bakura. Bakura side glanced at Malik, feeling his face heat up again, he shot his eyes to the table. Malik couldn't help but smile at this, he would have a talk with him after the day was over.

"So, that means, I can't..." Bakura whispered, the rest of his sentence trailing off to a lower inaudible voice. Seto pressed the button and blinked his eyes in surprise as he found Raijin on the other side, Seto had placed his king out, he had lost. Bakura stood up, looking at the pool table, away from Malik.

"Let's play pool," His eyes darted to Malik before he simply closed them and walked toward the table. "All three of us, I'll get the balls..." Seto and Malik nodded as they stood up. Malik let out a small gasp as he felt Seto grab his shoulder.

"Looks like you might get _your_ human sooner then I had." Seto whispered. Malik smiled and chuckled.

"I _know_ I will." Malik whispered back, Seto chuckled as well. Malik looked to the door and sighed to himself, Bakura had won so that meant Seto would be his servant for a day, but he didn't say what day. Malik's eyes widened as he felt a tingling sensation go over his body, I hate that, he thought as he looked toward Seto. He had felt it too, all the Shadows had felt it. All the Shadows that lived there had connected themselves to the house, giving them a handy ability that was available to all of them. They could sense it when a human was on their property. Bakura placed a set of colored balls in the middle, a triangle making them stay in place, he lifted his head to Malik.

"Looks like Yugi's here."

**:This is the only chapter I will have dedicated to these three, but I hope it makes people happy because they learned certain things about the other Shadows. Btw cookies for anyone who knows where Raijihai came from :D. The next chapters are the big ones, I hope you enjoy them! Please review!:**


	16. Tea

**:Aren't you guys excited for this chapter?! I know I am! I hope you enjoy this lovely chapter I have prepared for you all, please review and have fun!:**

Yugi stepped out of the car, his mind racing with thoughts and confusion. Joey stepped out as well and closed the door gently, not wanting to slam it, it wasn't his car, he didn't want to ruin it. Yugi closed the door, closing his eyes as well and sighed. He opened his eyes and rose his head to look at the house, he felt his chest become heavy, as if his heart had become lead at that moment from seeing the house once more. He was happy to be back, he wanted to be back, but the reason for coming back confused him. Anzu, why was she here? She was let in? Did that mean that someone had let her in and trapped her there? Why would _he_ do this? Didn't he tell him to wait? Well, Anzu wasn't waiting for an answer, why should he? Yugi turned his eyes away from the house, his eyes closing once more. He inhaled slowly and exhaled, he had to get this over with. Yugi jumped as he felt a warmth on his shoulder, he looked up to find himself meeting Joey's concerned eyes.

"It'll be okay." Joey whispered, his lips forming a small smile. Yugi smiled sadly and nodded. It would be okay, it would be okay...Would it really? Joey let go of his shoulder and reached down to his hand, taking it in his own. Yugi looked at him, confused by the small gesture.

"When someone's scared, you hold their hand, right?" Joey asked, still smiling at him. Yugi pouted and looked away, he wasn't a child who needed their hand held, but he knew what Joey was saying. Yugi was scared, scared of going in the house. He didn't know what would await beyond the door at this point, would he see Anzu dead on the floor? Would he see Yami and Anzu at each others throats trying to kill one another? Yugi gripped Joey's hand tighter, he needed a friend and Joey was willing to stand by his side at that moment. Joey smiled and gripped his hand back, he liked Yugi, he felt as if Yugi would be great to hang around on a daily basis. Yugi was easy to get to know, if anything Joey wanted to have him as a brother, but he had to choose for himself...

"Come on," Joey said. "Let's go." He walked forward, gently leading Yugi to the door. Yugi let out a small voiceless gasp as he felt his feelings come back over him, only stronger then before. The whispers in his ears were telling him, not to enter, but to hurry. Hurry, they whispered, hurry before you break down and run. Don't run, don't hide, come and choose to decide. Yugi shook his head, his body was cold and it was shivering, the pushes were stronger, the pulls unbearable. Joey looked behind him, and cursed under his breath.

"I wish you weren't human..." Joey grumbled under his breath as he stopped and made a quick motion with his free hand. Yugi's eyes widened as he felt the feelings stop, the whispers, pushes, pulls, they were all gone. Yugi looked to Joey for an explanation.

"It's something the house does to humans." Joey told him. "If there is a human on the property, it makes _feelings_ go through the human to one; Tell the other Shadows that there's a human on the property and Two; To know how the Master of the house feels about you, because he can see you as soon as you appear." Yugi felt fear course through his body, from the very moment he stepped on the property, Yami had seen him? That makes no sense, Yugi thought, but it does, he argued. The whispers telling him to decide, the pushes and pulls to enter the house quickly, he wanted Yugi to enter and to choose. If this was the case, what had happened to Anzu? Did the feelings hurt her?

"What did the house do to you?" Yugi questioned, looking up at Joey curiously. Joey smiled at him and tugged him further along.

"I felt as if someone was trying to make me fall over, as if someone was pulling me _away_ from the house." He replied, making his way to the porch. Joey went up the stairs, guiding Yugi with his hand. When he reached the top step, he looked down at Yugi and let go of his hand as he descended upon the top step himself.

"Are you ready?" Joey whispered, his hand reaching for the knob and grabbing it. Yugi looked at the knob and gulped, was he? Did he want to enter and make the choice? Or did he want to wait and let fate decide for him, no. _Fate_ wouldn't let him, fate would _make_ him decide. He bit his lip and nodded.

"Yes." Yugi breathed out, his heart threatening to pound out of his chest. Joey nodded and twisted the knob, pushing it open.

Yugi stepped in, his eyes traveling around the room suspiciously. He didn't see anything wrong with the room...Until he saw Anzu. Joey stepped in behind him and shut the door, looking toward the birdcage that contained her. She was sitting, her knees drawn to her chest and her face buried in them. Joey looked to the side and stayed only an inch away from Yugi as the human stepped closer to the cage.

"Anzu?" Yugi whispered, his voice barely audible even in the quiet room. Anzu lifted her head tiredly and gasped as she saw Yugi. She stood up quickly and went to the bars of the cage, placing her hands on two of them.

"Yugi!" She smiled. "I knew you would come here!" She darted her eyes around the room and finally rested her eyes back on Yugi. Yugi looked into her eyes, seeing crystal clear hope and fear.

"Why are you here?" He asked, resting one hand on the bar where Anzu's hand laid. She smiled at him and darted her eyes around more.

"I was kidnapped!" She replied. "S-Some guy found me at a bar and he-"

"Oh, do be quiet Anzu," Yugi whipped himself around to see Yami standing only a few feet away from the cage. Yami narrowed his eyes at Anzu. "It isn't very becoming of a lady to lie you know." Yugi glared at him, his heart stinging only for a brief moment before he recollected what he had said. Lie? Anzu was lying? Yugi could believe that, sure, but what did he know? Anzu _could_ have been found at a bar by Yami, but did Yami ever leave the house? Well, he could have lead her here with the keys, after all he was _in_ them.

"Why is she here?" Yugi questioned, his voice trying to stay brave as his back faced the birdcage. Yami shrugged and darted his eyes to the side.

"How should I know?" Yami answered. "I didn't bring her here, she brought herself." Yugi rolled his eyes.

"I find it hard to believe that." No you don't, Yugi argued. You can believe it perfectly, after what she did to you? She might have wanted to come in the house and tear down the walls with a sledgehammer!

"Well, it's the truth." Yami said. "She came up to the house, hugging herself because of some..." Yami smirked evilly. "Pains in her body." Yugi's eyes widened, he had hurt her?! How dare he hurt Anzu?!

"Why would you hurt her?!" Yugi yelled, his mind now coming up with answers to his question before Yami could even voice his _own_ answer. He loves you, he probably saw Anzu lock you up, he wants to protect you, he-

"One; I didn't technically _hurt_ her." Yami spoke, putting a finger up. "The house did, a special thing we Shadows can do." Of course, the ability Joey had told him about outside. Yugi felt stupid and wanted to smack himself at that moment.

"And Two;" Yami moved his eyes to Yugi's own and locked them in place. "She hurt you." Yugi looked at him confused, hurt him? Anzu had never hurt him! She had locked him in a room but she had never hit him or anything.

"She didn't-"

"I am not talking about being _psychically_ hurt." Yami interrupted. "I am talking about emotionally." He broke the gaze and looked down to the floor. "She made you angry, she made you confused, she made you sad, uncomfortable, every feeling that you don't want to feel." Yami rose his eyes to Anzu and met her frightened ones. "And that's _exactly_ how _she_ used to act." Yugi's eyes widened, she?

"Who's she?" Yugi asked. Yami curled his hands into fists and glared at Anzu, as if he was trying to murder her with his eyes.

"_She_." Yami pointed at Anzu. "Is my ex-wife's reincarnation." Yugi blinked in surprise, ex-wife? Wait, Yami wasn't gay? No, No, Yami's gay. Yugi thought. He just might be bi.

"Tea was her name." Yami spoke. "And everything they have is in common, their looks, their attitude, voice, actions, everything!" Yami looked as if he was remembering thoughts that haunted his dreams, his eyes were dark with anger and his body had gone pale at just thinking about what had happened over a thousand years ago. Tea...

"How-"

"Listen to me Yugi." Yami growled out. "I brought you here to make you choose between me and Anzu." He looked to the floor. "But I refuse to let you choose without knowing about what could happen to you if you choose her..." Yugi looked at him, concerned and frightened at his actions. He was making him choose, and he was scared of what Yami would do, but Yami was concerned about him. Even at this time, when he was about to either gain or lose his new found love, he wanted to make sure Yugi made the right choice. He wanted him to be sure. Yugi felt his heart clench up, god why...

"From what I heard from Seto." Yami said, his eyes coming back up and resting on Yugi's face. "You know that we are Shadows, and you know how we are formed, right?" Yugi nodded, why wasn't Anzu talking, was she scared? Of course she is, she's doing the right thing and keeping her mouth shut!

"Well, I was murdered a thousand years ago," Yami began. "In the past I lived here, with my wife Tea Mazaki." Yugi couldn't help thinking of Anzu's maiden name, Anzu Misaki...

"I loved her," Yami continued. "Truly I did, I would have given the world to her just to see her smile. She was everything to me, I wasn't complete unless she was by my side. But she was reckless..." Yami looked away. "She always decided what to do in our life, she would tell us what we would do each day, what we would eat, what we would accomplish, everything. And if she didn't get her way she would get angry and leave for the day."

"She was friendly, and could make anyone smile and have fun. Tea, however, also loved to go _out_ and have fun. While I wanted to stay home or just walk around the area, observing the world outside. She would always get mad at me and cause me to sleep outside for that day, she always asked me. 'Why waste your time like _this_, when you could go out and explore the _real_ fun?'" Yami smiled at the floor. "And I always replied that I enjoyed _this_ kind of fun. We continued like that for five years until the day we had an...event occur."

"I was out walking around the area, Tea was supposedly out and about having _fun_. I came back home after a few hours to find the door unlocked. I called for her, and no one replied so I thought she was still out, but then I went to our bedroom." Yami rose his eyes back up to Yugi's, Yugi was listening to him, taking in every word and making sure he got every bit of the story. It made Yami's heart swell at the very knowledge that he was being listened to by Yugi.

"I found her sleeping alongside another man, I was shocked and yelled out her name. She had jumped up and said that it was a misunderstanding, her partner had sat up as well and just watched us boringly, as if we were nothing but a show he was watching for a moment. I said nothing and left the room, I was about to leave the house but Tea had came and stopped me. She told me she wouldn't know what to do if I left her, that if I left she wouldn't be able to live with herself. I replied that she would obviously go with the new man she had found..." Yami looked to Anzu, glaring at her once more.

"She started yelling at me, telling me I was mad and out of my mind and that I couldn't leave her like this. I told her I could, and before I knew it she had grabbed my shirt and thrown me to the ground. She jumped on top of me and wrapped her hands around my neck, cutting off my air. I had pushed her off and ran but soon she found some form of rope and wrapped it around my neck from behind. The last thing I heard from her was 'If I can't have you, then you deserve to die.'" Yami looked away and exhaled, feeling relieved to finally get the story over with. It was a horrible memory to recollect, all because of that night, he felt as if all humans would be like that. Selfish, hateful, and uncaring, hell he hadn't even known what had happened to Tea after that.

"Yami..." Yugi whispered. Everything sounded like Anzu, everything in the story did. From what Yami had said about Tea, it sounded exactly like her. Anzu controlled everything, Anzu liked going out while Yugi liked to just be by himself, Anzu was obsessive over him...Yugi turned around and looked at Anzu, her eyes still wide with fear, pleading for Yugi to help her. They had been together for more then four years, almost five...Yugi felt fear rise up in his chest, almost five years...

"If you choose Anzu," Yugi turned back around, letting out a small gasp as he found Yami only about 5 inches away from him. "I'll let you and her go, and I shall never bother you again for the rest of your life." Yugi could see pain in Yami's eyes as he said this, as if he hated saying these words, hated even mentioning something that would mean never seeing _him_ again.

"and if you choose me," Yami stared into Yugi's eyes, searching them for an answer already. "I shall turn you into a Shadow...and as much as I hate to, I will let Anzu go." Let her go? Yugi questioned, even after all that Yami remembered from the past, and after all she had done to Yugi, he would let her go? Why would he- Yugi felt an instant feeling of relief build up in his chest, it was so Yugi didn't have to live with blood on _his_ hands. Yami backed up slowly and held out his hand to him.

"So, who shall you choose?"

**:That was fun! Okay, I hope you liked this chapter! Please review and I hope you aren't mad about the cliffhangers, I mean, come on you love them right? Oh I almost forgot! *gives cookies out to all who said Season 0 about the previous chapter* Enjoy your cookies and look forward to the next chapter!:**


	17. Yugi's Choice

**:The second to last chapter is here everyone! Oops! Did I say second? Hehe~. Before I get started, I would like to request that if you want to say something like "Oh, you're doing this wrong and this is bad." or something like the characters are bad, can you _please _just PM me or Email me about it? I don't mind reviews like that, but sometimes you leave a review that I can't reply to and it makes me sad, so I would appreciate it if you did that, thank you! Also, I got kicked out of my house because it is unsafe to live in, so we're trying to find a new place, so the next final chapter might be late, Thank you for understanding! I hope you enjoy this chapter I worked really hard on it so please review!:**

Yami or Anzu, Yugi thought. His mind swirling with words of confusion, choices, reasons. Who would he choose? And why would he choose them? Yami stood there, staring at him, patiently waiting for him to make a choice with his hand held out. Yugi looked back at him, feeling his heart pound looking at him. He had just told him his past love, how it ended and how it reminded him of Anzu, fearing Yugi's death...Yugi looked behind himself to look at Anzu, she looked so scared, as if they were back in high school and the lights had gone out. She had heard that no matter what happened, she would go free, so why was she scared? Scared of losing him? Yugi felt his heart clench up in guilt, he couldn't make them both happy. One would gain or keep love, and the other would lose it, why was this so hard?

Yami, the Shadow who had scared him at the beginning and made him feel...strange. He had been overly friendly to him, wanting him from the very beginning it seemed. It made Yugi uncomfortable and craving to go back home to Anzu...But in the end he wanted to stay and be with the Shadows, they were nice to him, cared for him, treated him as if he were one of them. Yami was the Master, and he truly did care for him, even when he was advancing on Yugi, he never went farther then he was allowed. Sure, Yugi never gave him permission to _kiss_ him, but he never went further then that. He wanted to wait for Yugi, he wanted Yugi to decide and let him make his own choice. Yugi knew Yami wanted him, it was the second time he had fallen for someone after being heartbroken for so long. It pained Yugi to imagine finding a new love, only to find out they were with your previous love. How it must have hurt for him...

Yami treated him right, gave him a choice, gave him what he wanted. Anzu, she used to treat him right, but did she really? All throughout high school and their years of marriage, she _had_ been in control. As if she was the leader of the relationship, if she didn't want something to happen, it didn't happen. If she did want it, it would. She would always get so angry when things didn't go her way, as if it poisoned her brain at the very thought of things turning out bad. But who could blame her? Everyone's human and everyone got angry when things didn't go the way they wanted, she had a right to get mad, but to get mad so often was strange. She wanted to get married to Yugi, at first he had asked to wait, but she had said if he loved her, he would marry her, so he did. Would Yami be like that?

No...No, Yami wouldn't be like that, because he isn't for sure if you love him or not, Yugi thought more. Can Shadows even marry? Seto and Joey were together from what he saw, but were they married? Yugi's face flushed and he darted his head down, earning a confused gaze from both Yami and Anzu. What was he thinking? Marriage? Well, you have a right to think about marriage, the choice between your wife and a Shadow is one that forces you to think about marriage.

Yugi lifted his head, looking at Anzu and back at Yami. Anzu, his wife that was obsessed with him and took control of everything. Yami, The Shadow who was also obsessed with him but was willing to give Yugi the choice in what to do...Anzu, a love that was pure now turned dark because of an event that could occur. Yami a love that blossomed out of complete nowhere because of Yugi's curiosity. Anzu, a uncontrolled love that could turn fierce. Yami, a love that could go in different directions based on actions done. Anzu, a human. Yami, a Shadow. Anzu, a girl. Yami, a boy. Anzu, Yami. Anzu, Yami...

Yugi wanted to break out in tears, he loved both of them! He loved Anzu, she had always been there for him ever since high school and throughout his entire life. He loved Yami, he seemed to be there to talk sense into Yugi and make his life easier. Anzu was kind yet dangerous, but so was Yami! When he thought about it, _they_ acted the same. They were both kind to him, and both were dangerous. Yami's old wife Tea, _killed_ him, but she didn't know she _would_ kill him. What if Anzu changed if he chose her, because of what she had heard. What if his whole life with Anzu changed just because she heard that she would kill Yugi? But what if it didn't and you still died? Yugi wanted to scream, he didn't know what would happen if he went with Yami either though! Yami _hated_ humans, what if Yugi made a mistake and Yami decided to torture him for the rest of his life because of him. Would Yami forgive him, or just bring eternal pain onto him? It wasn't a choice of life or death, it was a choice of what could happen.

Anzu, she could change and they could live a happy life together. Yami, he could be the same and live happily with him too. No matter what Yugi thought, he just came back to square one. They were both the same, what was the difference?! How could he choose? Who gave you the decision to choose and enough time? Yugi's eyes widened. The person who gives you more time, isn't pressured and has faith that you will choose them, and will wait for you. Yugi thought back to the kitchen, when the blackout happened. Yugi had requested time to choose and Yami had said okay, and hadn't bothered him, he was making him choose now but he was still waiting patiently...Yugi thought to his study, when Anzu lost her temper and went off on Yugi, yelling at him to choose between the house or her. She hadn't given him any time at all, she didn't _wait_ for him, and right now she was forced to wait but...Yugi turned his head to Anzu, she was shaking and her eyes were staring at Yugi. But she can barely contain herself to wait right now...

Yugi closed his eyes and reopened them, looking around and resting his eyes on Joey. Joey looked back at him, he had been watching, waiting for this to end for him. Yugi smiled at him and nodded, indicating to him and him alone that he had made his choice. Joey's eyes widened in confusion and curiosity, who did he choose? Is he staying or is he going? Who is it? Yugi closed his eyes once more and took a deep breath.

"I've made my choice..." Yugi breathed out. Yami kept his hand out, it had been 10 minutes but he had still held it out, trying to tell Yugi he would wait as long as it took for him to choose, but did Yugi see that clearly? Yugi turned his head to Anzu and opened his eyes, he smiled sadly at her.

"I'm sorry..." Yugi whispered, only for Anzu to hear. Her eyes widened in a new emotion that plummeted his heart into his stomach, heartbreak. He tore his eyes away from Anzu and looked to Yami, trying to keep his new found tears locked up inside his eyes, just seeing Anzu like that made his own heart break. Yami watched him, waiting with his hand out. Yugi blinked his new tears away and lifted his hand, resting it in Yami's palm.

"Yami, I want you." Yugi voiced out, a smile now on his face. Yami's eyes widened in astonishment, he chose me, he thought. He really chose me! Yugi watched as Yami's hand gripped his own tighter, his eyes fill up with tears, and his lips form into a relieved smile.

"Yugi..." Yami breathed out, taking a step forward and letting go of his hand, just to wrap his arms around Yugi's small body. Yugi held him back, trying hard to keep his tears from falling, why oh why was this so hard? Yugi didn't even have to see Anzu, to know that she too was crying and questioning in her head, why?

"No..." Anzu whispered under her breath, casting her eyes down. "Why?!" She screamed, falling down to the floor of the cage and putting her hands to her eyes. Yugi pulled away from Yami, looking at Anzu with sad eyes. Please, don't cry, please...Yami watched Yugi and sighed, letting him go and gesturing for him to go to Anzu.

"Comfort her." Yami whispered to Yugi, he knew Yugi wanted to help ease her heart, after all his heart was pained as well. Yugi nodded and knelt down in front of the cage, looking at Anzu.

"Anzu..." Yugi spoke softly, Anzu rose her head, her eyes now red and her nose runny. Yugi couldn't take the pain in his heart, but he had too. He was being true to that heart of his, but it hurt so bad to break another. He reached into the cage, taking her hands into his.

"I'm sorry," Yugi said. "I just, I have to be true to myself. The love we had-" Yugi shook his head. "_Have_, isn't romantic love. It's a friendly sort of love, an overprotective love because we've been friends for so long." Anzu sniffled and licked her lips.

"I know..." She sobbed. "I just, I wanted to believe that we would be together forever, I wanted to keep you as mine, but I have to admit, I did once in a while think that neither of us could live without each other..." She looked away. "If I died, I thought you would kill yourself...And if I ever did something that would be unfair to you, as in cheating, I would..." She lowered her head, sniffling, beginning to sob once more, her tears flowing down as if it were an endless waterfall. Yugi moved his hand up and lifted her chin up, making her look into his eyes.

"Anzu, don't cry..." Yugi choked out, tears starting to flow from his own cheeks. "I love you, but not in the way you wanted..." Anzu sniffled again, her shoulders trembling as she cried.

"I love you too, Yugi..." She sobbed. Yugi leaned close to the bars, placing his face in-between them to meet her, and gave her one last gentle kiss on the lips, letting her know that she would still be with him no matter what. After all, you couldn't forget your first love. Yugi pulled back, letting go of her and standing up. Anzu wiped her nose on her arm and copied him, standing up as well. He turned around and looked at Yami, who was watching and waiting patiently, as always.

"Sorry..." Yugi smiled sadly at him, Yami smiled back and shrugged.

"I understand, no need to apologize." Yami replied, taking a step to the cage. "Anzu," Anzu looked at him, her eyes no longer containing fear but instead confidence.

"You remind me of the woman who made my life both great and horrible," Yami spoke. "And as much as I thought that you would try to bite off Yugi's head when he chose me, I am amazed to find that you took it so well." He smiled at her.

"As I promised, I shall let you go..." Yami made a gesture with his hand, and the birdcage opened with a creek. "And I am sorry to have done that to you." Anzu looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"I don't believe you, and I don't really forgive you," Anzu looked at Yugi. "But, I guess I have to..." Anzu stepped out and went close to Yami, leaning up to his ear. "If you hurt Yugi, I swear I will find a way to bring pain to you, no matter what kind of _thing_ you are." Yami's eyes widened as Anzu then walked past him and made one last look at Yugi. Yugi looked to her and smiled sadly, and waved as she made a small bowing gesture with her head, and left the house. Yami shook his head and looked to Joey.

"Joey, give her the keys." He ordered, Joey looked at him confused.

"Keys? Wha-" Joey's eyes widened and sprinted to the door, slamming it open and dashing outside. Yugi chuckled at these actions while Yami just watched this with amused eyes. Yami turned to Yugi and took his hand gently.

"Yugi, thank you." Yami whispered. Yugi turned his head, smiling at Yami.

"I don't need any thanks, but I do need," Yugi faced Yami fully and poked his chest. "To become a Shadow." Yami's eyes widened and he blinked in amazement.

"W-Wait, you actually-"

"Yes, you said you would turn me into one." Yugi let go of Yami's hand and crossed his arms. "How else am I supposed to be with you if I die in 50 years and you're living for eternity?" Yami let out a chuckle.

"I suppose." Yami shook his head as he laughed and placed a hand on Yugi's forehead. "This won't hurt." Yugi nodded, waiting for Yami. His hand was gentle, warm...

"_The darkness unfolds,_" Yami whispered, his whole body becoming enveloped into a dark Shadowy haze. "_The darkness releases, Humans are near, Shadows are present, A game has been won, so now. Make this Human one._" Yugi felt his mind becoming foggy, his legs becoming heavy, it was as if someone was making him fall asleep. He felt his body become like lead, yet become as light as a feather...

And felt his mind succumb to Darkness.

()()()()()()()()

Yugi's eyes fluttered open, his mind groggy as if he had been drinking. He looked straight up, seeing a cream colored ceiling. Cream colored ceiling...He moved his head to the side and saw a dark wooded bed post, where was he? Yugi let out a soft groan as he sat up, scratching the back of his head and looked around. His eyes widened, he remembered now, he had chosen Yami over Anzu and had become a Shadow but...Yugi felt his chest, he didn't _feel_ any different. Yugi jumped a little as he heard the door open, Yami walked through the door, one hand in his pocket and the other resting on the door knob.

"Oh, good." Yami said. "You're awake." He smiled sweetly at Yugi, noticing how Yugi's face turned bright red and his eyes darted away. He walked over to the bed, sitting on it, crossing his legs and placing a hand on the bed to steady himself.

"Did you rest well?" He questioned with gentle eyes. Yugi looked at him, feeling his heart pound. Why was Yami acting like this? He wasn't _this_ gentle before! Yugi nodded, knowing his face was a bright red color. Yami chuckled.

"That's good," Yami moved his free hand to Yugi's face and caressed his cheek. Why was he acting so loving?! Yugi screamed in his head, it felt nice and all but his heart couldn't take it! Yami noticed his actions were causing Yugi to act more flustered then usual, he chuckled to himself, how cute.

"Hey Yam-" Yugi gasped as Yami moved his lips to his and gave him a soft kiss. Yugi's eyes widened, it was so soft and gentle, as if Yami was letting _him_ take a break from being forced upon, well he was never forced upon but Yami had been _rough_ in a sense...Yami pulled away, a small smirk on his face.

"Yes?" He purred, his smirk still present. Yugi looked away.

"W-Why are you acting different?" Yugi questioned, there I asked it! Yami rose an eyebrow.

"I'm not acting different."

"Yes you are! You're acting all, sweet and gentle and-"

"Oh that." Yami's smirk turned into a sweet smile. "I'm just making it easier on you, after all you just became a Shadow, it's tiring." Yugi pouted, he didn't feel tired at all, and what did he mean making it _easier_ on him?

"You don't need to make anything easier for me." Yugi grumbled out. Yami's eyes glinted and his smirk came back, only wider.

"Is that so?" Yami purred. "Well then..." Yugi let out a yell as Yami suddenly leapt at him, pinning him down to the bed and staring down at him like a predator after prey. Yugi's face flushed brightly as he stared up at Yami.

"Should I be _harder_ on you?" Yami whispered, leaning down and letting his breath move over Yugi's ear lobe, making him shiver in suspense. Yugi bit his lip.

"I-I, uh..." Yugi breathed out. "W-We can go back to being easy..." Yami chuckled in his ear, sending vibrations through his body, and kissed his cheek.

"Alright." Yami said, smiling and lifting himself off of Yugi. Yugi let out a breath of relief.

"Well, from now on you're a Shadow." Yami voiced as he placed his feet on the floor and began to stretch. Yugi rolled his eyes and removed the covers off of his body, getting off the bed.

"I don't _feel_ like a Shadow." Yugi grumbled. Yami chuckled.

"It doesn't feel different for the first couple of days, but after a while you just know you're different."

"Oh, yeah? How can you tell?"

"You'll think of something and make a gesture with your hand and out of nowhere an item will appear and you won't even know how you did it."

"Sound strange." Yugi mumbled as he took a step forward and tripped on the rug. Yami reached for him and caught his arm, pulling Yugi to his body and holding him close to him.

"Don't worry." Yami laughed. Yugi looked up at him, noticing Yami's crimson eyes filled with happiness and love, love for him. Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi's nose.

"You'll get used to it."

**:Next chapter, is the last chapter! Oh my god, this story, my baby is almost done! I think I'm tearing up! I hope you look forward to the next chapter! Please review and look forward to it!:**


	18. Epilogue

**:Hello everyone! I'm sorry that this is late, I tried really hard to write it but I couldn't find the right atmosphere to type in and that's a big problem for me XD. We found a place to stay, just not a house! I'm homeless basically, but hey here's the final chapter you all were waiting for, I hope you like it, please review!:**

_Epilogue_

"I really don't see why we have to do this..." Joey grumbled as he browsed the boardgames isle of the store. Yugi giggled and picked up Monopoly. It had been 2 years ever since Yugi became a Shadow, for a week Yugi didn't think he was different at all. But, like Yami said, he had waved his hand when he wanted a glass of water. It had appeared in front of him and floated there for a while until Yugi had reached out to grab it. After that, Yugi had made a lot of objects appear, a laptop, a desk, a chair, he had basically summoned all of his study for himself. Yami had questioned him about what it all was for, Yugi then explained his career and asked if he could continue it. Yami said he could and even helped him with ideas for stories, however when Yugi wrote, he would interrupt him to eat, sleep, and to spend time with him. Yugi even tried to teach Yami how to use a computer when he wrote, but that ended badly and Yami ended up opening 30 tabs of new sheets. Yugi was happy, he could relax when he wrote, he had space when he wanted it, and everyone was nice to him as if he was family!

"We can't conjure up things we can't picture in our mind, so we have to buy it." Yugi placed Monopoly back down and picked up a pack of cards. Yami had given all of the Shadows permission to leave the house now, Yugi had convinced him after about a month of being there. He was tired of being cooped up so he had explained to him that they needed to get out sometimes, Yami was reluctant to the idea but after a night of thinking, he had agreed. He had given the permission, but the catch was, no one could go alone. In order to leave, two people had to leave together, for safety reasons. Yugi had told Yami about how new games were out that they could try, Yami had argued they could conjure them, but when Yugi told him to conjure up an X-box, he won the argument. Joey looked over Yugi's shoulder.

"What's that?" He asked, pointing at the pack of cards in Yugi's hands. Yugi looked at the packaging, the label was see-through and he was able to see black and white cards in the wrapping. At the top, three words were printed and spelled out Cards of Humanity. Yugi's eyes widened, he had heard of this game but he had never actually found it in stores before. It was supposed to be a fun game and whoever contained the most black cards in the end won, however it was also said to be quite dirty.

"A card game."

"We already have over a hundred card games..."

"This one is different."

"How so?"

"On the pack there's a card example, it says; A lopsided dildo."

"So, how much is this game again?" Joey grabbed the package out of his hands and looked at it. Yugi giggled and looked at the price, it was only ten dollars, they could buy it. After all, if they needed money they could conjure it up. Yugi felt kind of cheap being able to do this, but being able to live forever would cause suspicion at a work place, he was even planning on retiring as a writer when he reached the technical age of 100. He could see the newspaper headlines now, 1000 year old writer keeps on going! What a weird article _that_ would be!

"Okay, let's get a couple more things and let's go." Yugi spoke as he walked down out of the isle with Joey stalking behind him, Joey let out a groan.

"But we have a game, can't we go back home?" Joey whined, tossing the cards between his hands as he walked. Yugi rolled his eyes and turned around to look at him.

"Why are you _always_ in a rush to go back home?" Yugi questioned, placing his hands on his hips. Joey looked away and his face flushed as his mind began to turn.

"I-I just don't want to be caught by..." Joey made a circular motion with his hand. "You know...Mai..." Yugi let out a sigh and nodded in understanding. After being let back out of the house, Joey and Yugi had went to the diner before to let Joey see Mai again for the first time in a while. Mai had been delighted, overjoyed, any word in the dictionary to explain the word happy. Joey had been happy as well and they had hugged, but when Mai kissed him on the lips, he had to have a talk with her. Yugi had sat and talked to Rebecca over a cup of coffee for around twenty minutes before Joey came back, Mai was latched onto his arm and smirking. Yugi and Rebecca had automatically went to their friend, Yugi to Joey and Rebecca to Mai, and asked what had happened. Apparently, Joey had told her that he was seeing someone new, Seto, she had said that it was fine but since they were still _married_, she had the right to see him. She told him that he would come back to her because he was rightfully hers, Joey didn't dare tell her that he was bound by a Shadow Bet and that he was _kind_ _of_ dead. Now, every time they ran into Mai, she would latch onto him and follow them until they left in a car.

"Fine, we can be quick then, come on." Yugi said, grabbing Joey's hand and dragging him along. Holding hands with Joey was a habit that both of them couldn't seem to break now, Yami and Seto had gotten jealous because of it but after Yugi and Joey explained that they only like each other as brothers, they seemed to be okay with it. If Yugi and Joey were outside and they were either scared, in a hurry, or confused, they would hold hands. It was as if it was an invisible string that connect them so they didn't lose one another. Yugi dragged him to an area of the store that was filled with televisions and other electronics and looked to the section that had cases behind glass, game cases to be precise. He let go of Joey's hand and browsed the sections, sighing. Should he just simply buy everyone their own portable game system, one game console, two game consoles? Yugi wanted to pull his hair out, sure they could conjure money up out of thin air, but buying everything at once would be suspicious.

"So, what are we getting?" Joey asked, he remembered what a majority of these consoles were and the games, but he had never gotten around to conjuring up anything. Yugi mumbled out some words as he knelt down and pointed at stuff, counting.

"We're buying three 3DS's, A Wii, and a couple games to go with it."

"Can't we buy one 3DS, and conjure up 2 more?"

"Okay, one 3DS..." Yugi reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet, they had conjured up $1000 dollars before hand just in case, they didn't want to conjure in front of humans. Yami would be furious if they did, so they made sure they didn't make any sudden hand movements while wanting an object to appear. After they purchased their merchandise, they left and went to their car that they had bought, it was a dark blue van. Malik had said it seemed childish and silly to have a van, but Yami said if all of us wanted to go somewhere then he wanted all of us to able to fit in a vehicle.

"What is this dance party game you bought?" Joey questioned as he eyed a colorful white case. Yugi chuckled.

"When you play it, you have to dance, I thought it might be entertaining to see Bakura or Seto dance for us."

"I would pay all the money in the world to see Seto dance the chicken dance, just saying." Joey spoke, reaching into his pocket and pulling out keys to unlock the door. Yugi let out a laugh at this, and didn't hear or see the person running up to him.

"Yugi!" A voice yelled out happily, Yugi turned around, trying to stop laughing, and felt someone tackle him by wrapping their arms around his neck. Yugi gasped and steadied himself upright by placing his hands on the other person's waist. Joey looked around the van to see what was going on, but then shrugged and got in the van. Yugi pulled back and let out a sigh.

"If you're going to tackle me, at least give me a warning, Anzu..." Yugi grumbled. Anzu giggled and just hugged him again. After it all was over, Yugi had left the house, with Joey, to visit Anzu. She had been happy and told him that the house was lonely but her friends were willing to stay with her so she wouldn't be. She said she was glad to see Yugi happy and that if Yami ever made him mad, to come back to her right away. Yugi had promised he would and told her that he would visit her more often, she had smiled at that and now they just acted like really close friends.

"I _did_ give you a warning." Anzu let him go and crossed her arms, pouting. Yugi chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"So, how are you?"

"Pretty good," Anzu sighed. "Therapy was a little annoying today though." Anzu was put in therapy after about three months of being separated from Yugi, she had explained to Yugi that she figured out that she had a split personality and that it was stressing her out and that it _ruined_ her life, so she was trying to get it fixed. Yugi told her not to stress out and if she needed help to just try to find him.

"Therapist didn't want to be there today?" Yugi suggested. Anzu sighed and nodded.

"He wouldn't even put me through my original exercises."

"You probably need a new therapist."

"Oh, I would never! He's far to nice to me."

"Well, if he keeps doing that..."

"I know, I know." Anzu looked at the van. "I should probably let you go, your hubby might be angry with me." Yugi tried not to notice the slight hatred placed into the word 'Hubby', but nevertheless, he blushed and looked away.

"He is _not_ my hubby." Yugi mumbled out, Anzu smiled and grabbed his shoulders, turning him around.

"Details are a small thing, go on, get!" Anzu giggled. "I'll see you later, Yugi!" She pushed him forward and waved, Yugi smiled and waved back, watching her as she ran towards the store. Joey poked his head out of Yugi's side window, Yugi crossed his arms and rose an amused eyebrow at this.

"What're you looking at? Just get in the car man."

()()()()()()()()()

"Okay, so you place this small thingy," Malik rose a small chip to a rectangular game device and pushed the chip into a slot that was at the top. "into this small little slot." Bakura groaned and grabbed the 3DS and chip from him, he placed the game in it right. Malik's eyes widened.

"You're a wizard, Kura!" Malik exclaimed as he grabbed the system back and opened it to begin playing. Bakura sighed and leaned back on the couch.

"Do you even know where that came from?" Bakura questioned, talking about the saying Malik had said. Malik turned toward him, his 3DS now alive and beginning to start a game.

"What came from what?" Malik asked with a tilt of his head. Bakura sighed and grabbed Malik, pulling him to him and letting him rest on his shoulder. Bakura chuckled in his ear.

"Nothing, play your game." Bakura watched as the screen turned colorful and characters started to appear on it. Yugi and Joey had gotten home earlier then expected, so everyone went to a new room. There was now a third game room, one that would hold electronic games. In the room was a large television, the game consoles, shelves to place portable consoles and games on it, three large black sofas, and the room had dark colored walls and gray carpeting. Malik and Bakura were on the couch playing with the 3DS, Seto and Joey were playing with the Wii, and Yugi and Yami were just watching everyone on a different sofa.

"Buddy quiz?" Joey questioned as they browsed through a selection of mini games to play, apparently it was for 3-4 people. Seto shrugged and looked at the screen boringly, he moved his eyes to Joey and felt himself smile, Joey seemed to be having fun with it at least.

"Why don't you call Yugi over?"

"Isn't he cuddling Yami though?"

"I am not!" Yugi yelled from the sofa, he was sitting upright on the sofa _next_ to Yami, not _on_ him. Yami chuckled and reached an arm over and wrapped it around Yugi's shoulder, pulling him to his chest. Yugi gasped and landed on his chest, pouting.

"Okay, now he's cuddling." Joey spoke, looking back at the two of them. Yugi pouted but smiled and rested his head on Yami's chest, placing a hand on it as he did this. Yami smiled and lifted Yugi's chin up, placing a small kiss on his lips.

"Ew, they're kissing now, get a room!" Joey teased with a smile. Yugi looked to him and stuck his tongue out at him.

"Shut up, why do you tease us but not Malik and Bakura?"

"Because they do it when we aren't looking." Joey answered, darting his eyes to the television where Seto was browsing mini games. Yami looked to Bakura and Malik, Bakura was holding the 3DS up out of Maliks reach and his other hand was gripping his chin, holding him there as their lips met each other.

"They're kissing, I see them." Yami pointed out with a smirk, Joey whipped his head around and pointed at them.

"'Get a room!" Joey yelled out. Yugi and Yami began to laugh when Bakura let go of Malik quickly and handed him back his 3DS.

"You saw nothing!"

"I saw _everything_!"

"I call bullshit!"

"I call horseshit!"

"I call; hey I found a game." Seto said blankly, obtaining Joey's attention from Bakura. Yugi looked to Seto and Joey and pouted.

"Hey, everyone has kissed, it's your turn." Yugi called out, wanting to tease someone. Yami just held him closer as he smiled down at him.

"Games are serious business, you cannot kiss while-" Joey felt his chin get closed in a grip and his lips get assaulted by Seto's, his eyes widened and backed up, falling on his back and Seto landing on top of him. Yami started to laugh while Yugi's face turned red, Bakura and Malik began to laugh as well.

"You yell at us to get a room, and now you're practically having sex on the carpet!" Malik yelled, his laughter mixing with the other two laughs in the room. Joey blushed and pushed Seto away, he whispered some words to him and Seto got off willingly. Yugi didn't want to think about what he had whispered to him. Yami smiled and looked down at Yugi, he pulled a little on his shoulder. Yugi looked up at him, laughter still going through the room.

"Yes?" Yugi asked, concerned for Yami at that moment. Yami rose his hand from his shoulder to his hair and pulled Yugi to him, kissing him on the lips once more. Yugi blushed and closed his eyes, kissing him back and wrapping his arms around his neck. The two broke the kiss reluctantly, the others in the room hadn't paid attention to the kiss they had shared.

"Sorry, I'm just..." Yami sighed and rested his forehead on Yugi's. "I'm just glad you agreed to stay here..." Yugi let out a small giggle and his face flushed a little more.

"It's been two years and you still won't stop repeating that." Yugi whispered, his heart racing with affection and love. Yami looked into his eyes, his crimson orbs containing love, happiness, and respect.

"I can't help it, I will never stop being happy that you chose me." Yami breathed out, a gentle smile placing itself on his face. Yugi reached up and gave him a sweet soft kiss on the lips.

"And I will never regret my choice."

**:I'm sorry this is short! I tried to make it long but when I type these, I type until my mind tells me to stop and that it's enough and it doesn't require more! If I type more my mind goes out of whack! Anyway, my baby is finished! My god, this is my second longest story! As always I shall open a poll, it will be open for two weeks, you heard me, _TWO_ weeks! So you have plenty of time to vote, I hope you enjoyed The House of Yami and will continue to read my stories, have a great day and I'll see you next time! hugs all of you*:**


End file.
